Project Rogue
by RogueStar
Summary: **COMPLETED** My FIRST Zim fic! Things start off like any other day, till a new girl enters Zim's class. Things are never what they seem. Please R&R *RogueStar*
1. The New Kid

Chapter 1  
  
The New Kid  
  
The light of the morning sun dawned on an unmistakable green and purple house. Inside, Gir sat on the living room floor watching "The Scary Monkey Show" while slurping on a slupry bigger than his little robot body. Zim entered the room straitening his black wig. He looked at Gir, who was laughing between gulps. Zim rolled his eyes. "Gir." He said walking up to the door. "Yes Master?" Gir answered innocently, not taking his eyes off the snarling monkey on the screen. "I'm leaving for the skool now." Zim said. "Okay." Gir said, the same as before. "Gir?" Zim asked. "Yes?" The little robot answered. "Stay out of the lab Gir, I don't want a repeat of last time." Zim said stepping out. "Awww...." Gir said in a highy disapointed voice. Zim shook his head and closed the door. Gir took the last slurp from his slurpy and stood up.  
  
"..............."  
  
"DOO DEE DOO DEE DOO!!" He sang as he skipped off towards the lab.  
  
~ Zim walked down the sidewalk to his skool, mummbling to himself like he did everyday. "If Gir destroys my lab one more time..." Zim stopped, mid sentance as something caught his eye. He looked up just in time to see a faint light make it's way across the pail morning sky. "What the...?" He said, swinting his eyes and trying to make out what it was. A silence went through the air as Zim stared strait at the light. Suddenly, a hand came snapping down on his shoulder. Zim spun around, taking his eyes off the sky and seeing Dib, his arch enemy, standing behind him and Gaz standing not too far away, with the same scowel on her face as always.  
  
"What's wrong Zim, did I scare ya?" Dib asked as sarcastic as ever. Zim scoweled. "You stinking little earth monkey! How dare you sneek up on Zim like that!" Dib laughed. "You think your so smart, but you'd better watch your back Zim! Some day, I'm gonna expose you to the world! And then, and only then, I'll get the respect I..." Dib was cut short by Gaz pulling him from his spikey black hair a few steps down the sidewalk. "Comon Dib, were gonna be late for skool!" She grummbled. Zim watched as the two turned the corner to the skool when he remembered the light he saw in the sky. He looked back up, but nothing was there, the light was gone.  
  
'That filthy human made me lose where that light went." Zim started walking down the sidewalk again. 'Probubly nothing important, most likley a falling star.' He thought looking back up at the sky.  
  
*Of course, everyone knows, except Zim, on earth, it's impossible to see stars fall in daylight...*  
  
~ The bell rang at the skool, telling all of the students in Ms. Bitters class to be seated and prepare themselves for the days disturbing new lession. "Class." Ms. Bitters said facing the already frightened childern. "Today we'll be discussing mutations that acure in humans after over exposer to radioactivity. Which reminds me of my childhood. When I was a doom child like you all are, a radioactive plant emploded, sending a massive of radioactive debrea caliding through the air and strait on top of me, causing....." Ms. Bitters stopped half way through her disturbing tail when she heard a note slip under the door. She slithered over to the note and picked it up. After silently reading it, she looked up at her class.  
  
"Students, it seems another doomed child will be joining us in this pitafull classroom." She looked down at the note. "Her name is R-Rouge." The door opened and the new class mate slowly walked in. Her face was focused, cold like stone. She had sharp pircing eyes and her hair was so blue, it was almost black, as were her eyes. She wore a jet black headband and black pants, she had a blood red shirt with a black star on it and a black vest over it.  
  
"Rouge, if you have anything to say, speak now, because the lines of communtication in this class are constantly closed." Ms. Bitters hissed. Rouge's sharp eyes searched around the room untill she spotted Zim and smiled a creepy smirk. "The names Rouge." She began. "But that's all you need to know, I won't here long, so just stay out of my way." Zim's eyes perked up in responds to what the new student said. He then noticed how focused she was on him. It looked as if she was trying to look right through him.  
  
"Now where should this one sit?" Ms. Bitters said looking around the classroom. "Rouge, you'll be seated behind Ryan in the second row." She said pointing her long creepy finger at the seat. Ryan was in the first row next to Zim. He raised his hand. "What is it, Ryan?" Ms. Bitters asked. "Ms. Bitters," He begain, "Melvin is sitting in that sit." "So he is." She said in a creepy tone. She walked up, or rather slihered up to the small shrimping kid known as Melvin. "Melvin, your new sit is in the back next to Willy." Melvin's face got whiter then it already was. There was a good reason why Willy was always put in the back of the classroom. There was a rumor that he hasn't bathed since the age of two! "B-But...", said Melvin. "NOW!" Ms. Bitters snapped. A frighted Melvin quietly got up and went to his new sit. Ms. Bitters then turned her attention to Rouge who was still completely focued on Zim.  
  
By that time, Dib noticed how Rouge just kept staring at his arch enemy, but he didn't think anything of it. He figured she was staring at Zim because of his green skin, or "skin condition" as Zim puts it.  
  
"Rouge!" Ms. Bitters yelled. Rouge finally took her sharp eyes off Zim and looked at Ms. Bitters. "Yes?" She asked in a rather cold tone. "Take your sit now!" Ms. Bitters said walking back to her desk. The new student took her sit, which was almost right behind Zim's. Zim turned to see she was starting to stare at him just like before. "What is with this new human?" He thought to himself. She was really starting to creep him out. Zim then shook his head and thought how stupid it was to worry about some worthless new human. Dib is the one he sometimes has to worry about. Yeah, sometimes.  
  
As for Rouge, she just stared at Zim in the same cold focus like before. Just then, a thought when through her mind. Her eyes sharpen. The thought was, "Yeah, he's the one."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............. 


	2. 

Hi there people! Guess who? This is the sister spoke of in the first chapter! Aoi Jade!  
  
RogueStar: Hey! I'm here too!  
  
Aoi Jade: Don't remind me!  
  
RogueStar: Hey what are you talking about, you and I both wrote this fic!  
  
Aoi Jade: I know, I know, *rolls eyes* Anyway, about this chapter...  
  
RogueStar: We think you'll really like it!  
  
Aoi Jade: Yeah, Dib kinda gets cracked in the face by someone, and that someone is...  
  
RogueStar: Jade! Don't tell them anymore! On with chapter two!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
".....Because I'm like fire, get in my way and you'll get burned!"  
  
  
  
Twelve noon. Lunchtime at the skool. The children from Ms. Bitters' class lined up at the cafeteria. Zim watched in near horror as the frightening lunch lady plopped on his tray what looked like tuna casserole. He turned into the sitting area to see all of the children gobbling down the human food. Zim's face turned green, or rather, greener at the thought and went to his always empty table at the back of the room. He sat himself down and pushed his tray aside, not wanting to have to smell the descusting human food. He sighed and looked up, to see none other than Dib, sitting a few tables away from him, with the same cold stare as always. Zim stared back, hoping he would stop, but of course, he didn't.  
  
Then, something caught his eye, Rogue, walked by him and sat down at the table strait across from him. She looked at the food on her tray questionably before poking at it and hesatantly taking a snif of it. Her face turned green as she clapped her hand over her mouth and pushed the tray away from her. Zim lifted an eyebrow and thought it was rather strange for a human to reject human food. Rogue then felt someone's eyes on her, she turned her head to see Zim staring strait at her. She lower her eyesbrows at him so that she was staring at him with the same scowel from earlier. Zim emediatly looked down at the table, getting the chills again. 'Who is she?!' He thought to himself.  
  
Zim looked up, to see if Rogue was still staring at him, but all he saw was a huge clump of moldy casserole come flying at him and hitting him smack dab between the eyes! He wipped the clump of goo off of his green face only to see, Dib, standing a few feet away from him, a grin on his face and tossing another glop of casserole up and down. Zim stood up, groweling, and picked up his tray, chucking it strait at Dib, hitting the boy in the head and knocking him over backwards!  
  
On the other side of the room, Melvin, as pail as ever, stood up on the table, and in a sheeking tone, screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!!!! " just before getting K.O.ed by a flying milk container.  
  
Rogue broke her focus on Zim at Melivn's words and before she knew it, massve golbs of casserole were flying through the air, coming inches away from her head! 'What the?!' She thought ducking out of the way of a flying tray. She ducked under the table. 'Gotta get out of here...' She thought looking around. She soon spotted the door and crawled over to the table nearest to it. Rogue stood and went to duck out of the door, when she felt someone shove her to the ground. She looked up to see Dib run pass her while throwing another clump of food at Zim, who was already pelted with "human food". Rogue went to stand and tell Dib off, but just then she noticed something, her headband fell off. Without a moments hesitation, she frantically started looking for it while tightly holding her hand on top of her head.  
  
Right at that point, Dib was having the time of his life humiliating Zim when he suddenly realized he knocked down the new kid a second earlier. He turned to see if she was alright. When he spotted Rogue, she was still looking for her headband, more frantically then before, while dodging the flying cafeteria food. And she still had her hand on her head as if she was trying to hold on to something.  
  
'Whats she doing?' Dib thought to himself. Rogue was so eager to find her headband, she was knocking kids over while looking! Then when she finally found what she was looking for, she ran right out of the cafeteria door in a panic. "That was weird." Dib said to himself outloud. "Why would she get freaked out over a stupid headband?"  
  
Suddenly, a shadow loomed behind him and a figure tapped him on the shoulder. Dib turned to see Zim behind him, holding a huge tray of casserole over his head. Dib's eyes widened as Zim brought the tray crashing down upon his human rival, covering him with casserole. Zim brusted out in laugher at his food covered rival. "How does it feel being covered in your own flithy food slop?" Zim said teasingly at Dib, who was taking chunks of casserole out of his hair. He was trying to think of a good comeback, but he couldn't stop wondering why the new kid Rogue acted so strange over her headband. "I gotta go." He suddenly said turning and running out of the cafeteria door.  
  
Zim stood there for a moment a little confused, then smiled and yelled, "Ha! You can dish it out, but you can't take it, uh Dib?!" Suddenly, a big kid came up behind Zim and pushed him down face first into a pile of casserole on the floor.  
  
~ Dib ran down the hall making sure noboby saw him. His paranormal instincts kept telling him something wasn't right with that Rogue girl. 'Now that I think about it...' He thought to himself turning a corner. 'Rogue was acting pretty unusual this morning, especially to Zim!' He then thought of something that turned his stomach. 'What if those two have some connetion?!' Dib ran faster at the thought.  
  
He finally spotted Rogue turning a corner, still holding on to her headband, and even weirder still, still had her hand on top of her head. Dib slowed down a bit to make sure she didn't know he was right behind her. He quietly followed her. He peeked around the corner just in time to see her enter thr girl's restroom. He immediately went up to the door, but just before he was going to open it, he realived what he was just about to do! He stepped back and stared at the door. 'Ok...' Dib thought to himself. ' I just know there is something not right with this new kid, but she just went in there.' He stared at the door for another second or two, then quickly looked around to see if anyone was coming down the halls. He then took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door, really hoping Rogue was the only girl in there! As he looked inside, it looked like no one was in there at all! 'What the.....where did she go?!' He thought looking around the restroom. He walked right in. Since there was no girls, it looked pretty safe. But he still had a uneasy feeling. He knew he saw Rogue walk in, and he knew for a fact he did not see her walk out!  
  
Little did Dib know, Rogue was in the restroom, she was hiding in the far off stall. She rushed in there the second she heared someone opening the door. Her headband was finally back on her head. Without making a sound, Rogue looked to see who was in the room. She saw Dib, who was still really confused. 'Thats the kid who started that food fight with Zim!' She thought to herself. 'What is he doing in here?' She noticed Dib was getting closer to where she was hiding. She could feel her muscles tighten. She then thought, 'He knows something.' Rogue carefully watched Dib as he got closer to the stall she was hiding in.  
  
The second he looked away from the stalls, Dib heared something behind him. He turned to see the restroom door swinging back and forth, as if someone just left the room. "That was her!" He said outloud as he headed for the door. But just before he could reach it, it swung open, and in walked in Sara, a girl from Dib's class! And it just so happens she can't stand Dib.  
  
On seeing Dib, Sara let out a pircing scream. "Wait! I can explain!" Dib said trying to make Sara stop screaming. Sara stopped, but then looked at Dib with a death glare and yelled, "Creep!" before socking him one in the face!  
  
Dib then quietly left the restroom with a black eye and a sight blush of embarrassment.  
  
~ As recess came around, Ms. Bitters' class came stampeting out to the skool playground, except for Zim and Dib. They came walking out about fifteen minutes after recess started. They both got in trouble for starting the food fight at lunch. Plus, Dib had to stay after skool later in detention after Sara told Ms. Bitters what happned in the girl's restroom.  
  
Zim and Dib both gave each other a glare before parting they ways on the playground. Zim headed to where the kids were playing kickball and Dib went and sat next to his sister Gaz, who was playing her Gameslave.  
  
"What did you do this time, Dib?" Gaz asked coldly, without taking her eyes off her game. "I'd rather not talk about it, alright?" Dib said bruntly. "I'm not talking about that." Gaz said. "Why were you late for recess?" Dib suddenly looked at his sister. "You know that already?!" He said surprisingly. "Know it? All the girls in skool know it." Gaz said. "What?! Already?!" Dib said shockenly. Gaz looked up at Dib and snickered, then asked, "So, who gave you that black eye?" "Oh, shut up!" Dib snaped.  
  
He then got up and walked over to the skool wall and rested his back on it. 'That was such a stupid move!' He thought to himself. 'I should have never followed Rogue into the girl's restroom. Now I'll never hear the end of it!'  
  
He then noticed his alien rival Zim, standing about ten feet away from him. He was watching the other kids play kickball. Dib then noticed some extra kickballs next to his feet. He smiled and picked one up and thought, 'I know what will cheer me up.'  
  
As Dib was getting ready to bean Zim with the kickball, little did he know, Rogue was also watching Zim, from a dark far off corner of the skool building. Her sharp blackblue eyes were perfectly focus on Zim. Then, without saying a word, she rosed up her left arm strait forward, fist clenched, and it looked like she was about to do something. But before she could do it, Dib chucked the kickball at Zim, knocking him down, and breaking Rogue's focus on him.  
  
Rogue suddenly became really angry. Her muscles tighten up, she grit her teeth, and she clenched both of her fists. When she realived who threw the ball, she got twice as mad!  
  
Dib couldn't stop laughing at what he did. Zim was still on the ground.( actually, he was K.O.ed! ) Dib was laughing so much, he didn't hear Rogue coming up from behind him. Suddenly, Dib felt Rogue grab his arms, swung him around, and shoved him againest the wall! "Listen you." She said in a cold angry tone. "I don't know what your problem is, but you been getting in my way all day long! You better stay out of my way if you know whats good for you." She still had Dib pinned to the wall. Dib was scared, but he made sure he didn't show it. "Getting in your way? What are you taking about?" He asked. "You started that food fight, and then you followed me into the restroom!" Rogue said still angry. " And now this!" Dib swalloed. "L-Look..." He said still trying to mask his fear. "I'm not sure what your up to, but I know your up to something . Besides, why should I be scared of you anyway?" Rogue's eyes got sharper with anger. She let go of Dib, but then griped his shirt and lifted him off the ground with one hand! Dib became even more scared, not knowing what she was going to do! "Why you should be scared of me?" She said in a cold cold tone of voice. "Because I'm like fire. Get in my way, and you'll get burned!"  
  
Rogue then just dropped Dib on the ground. He was so scared, he was shaking like a leaf. Then without saying anything else, Rogue turned and walked away. But as she walked away, a gust of wind came through the playground, and as it breezed through her hair, Dib saw something that sent chills up and down his spine. Rogue had no ears.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............  
  
RogueStar: Well, there you go, the second chapter, I hope you all want to see more, we work really hard on this one!  
  
Aoi Jade: Yeah and the third chapter should be a real good one as well, You see, what happens it that Rogue...  
  
RogueStar: JADE! You gotta stop doing that!  
  
Aoi Jade: *Scratches Head* Doing what?! 


	3. The Intruder

Chapter 3  
  
The Intruder  
  
As the clock in Ms.Bitters' classroom struck three, the skool's hallways were suddenly flooded with kids eager to get home, consistring it was Friday. Dib, on the other hand, stayed in Ms.Bitters' classroom in detention. He was still shaking over what happened at recess with Rogue. He hasn't said a word since then. He was thinking of how she grabed his arms from behind, and slamed him to the wall. And those creepy words she said to him:..."I'm like fire, get in my way, and you'll get burned!" 'I knew it! I just knew it!!' He thought still shaking. 'Rogue is not normal! Shes so cold, and, Man with a grip!' He then begain to break out in a nervous sweat. 'She doesn't have ears...the only other person around here like that is.............  
  
~Meanwhile, Zim was walking down the sidewalk going to his house, trying to think of a good way to get back at Dib for K.O.ing him at recess. "That rotten Dib." Zim said to himself. "First that disgusting human food fight, then the kickball." But he then smiled at the thought that Dib was in detention, he didn't know why through. "Still..." He said. I get so much pleasure humiliating him like he does me."  
  
Zim finally got to his house, plotting on what to do to Dib on Monday. He seem to have already forgotten about how that new kid Rogue kept staring at him almost all day. As he opened the door to his house, he expected to see Gir watching T.V., or running around the livingroom or something, but he wasn't there. It was unusually quiet. "Gir?" Zim said a bit confused. "Computer, locate Gir!" The house's computer made a couple clicks and beeps and then announced, "Location: The Lab" "WHAT?!!" I told him NOT to go down there!!" Zim yelled. "Computer! Take me down to the lab immediately!" The computer then opened an hidden elevator under Zim and took him down to the hidden underground lab. Once there, all Zim saw were rubber piggys and mooses covering the whole lab! Zim's face turned red hot with anger. "GIR!!!" Zim screamed. Gir's head popped up from a huge pile of rubber piggys and mooses from the corner. "WELCOME HOME MASTER!!!" The little robot yelled, waving at him. "Gir, what did I tell you clearly before leaving this morning?!" Zim said angerly. Gir stared at his upset master for a moment, then said, "Oh! Oh! I know! I know! Ummmmmm............I forget!" Zim growled and slaped his forehead. "I told you NOT to come into the lab! The lab is NOT a playroom for your rubber toys!" Zim yelled. Gir's smile disappered and tears started forming in his round light blue metal eyes. Zim noticed he hurt his feelings. He sighed and said in a little more softer tone, "Look, Gir, jusr don't do it again, Ok?" The little robot immediately perked up with a big smile. "OK!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Alright, now...," said Zim. "I want you to pick up all this mess right now." Gir saluted him and skipped over to the control panal and pressed a button, activating a huge vacuum tube on the wall, sucking up all the rubber toys up to the upper house. Gir then jumped in the tube himself and got sucked up to where all his precious rubber piggys and mooses were. Zim heared him squealing, "WEEEEE!" all the way up.  
  
After that, Zim took a deep sigh, removed his human disguise, and started going to work in the lab. He had a rough day and was looking forward for some peace and quiet.  
  
Meanwhile, in the upper part of the house, Gir happily played with two of his rubber toys, smaking them together, pretending they were kissing.  
  
However, right outside the house, a lone figure stood watching Gir playing through the window. Somehow, this figure got pass all the outside secrurity, and was getting ready to strike, at anytime.  
  
~As night fell, Zim was still working in the lab. For the first time in a while, Gir hasn't made a pip in hours. Zim desided to take a short break from his work. He sat back in his chair and closed his wide red eyes. He begain to doozes off with all the quiet, but then suddenly the intruder alarm goes off, making Zim jump in his chair. "WARNING! UNKNOWN INTRUDER! WARNING! UNKNOWN INTRUDER!" The computer repeated. Without any hesitation, Zim got out of his chair, wiped on his human disguise ( just incase ), and took the elevator up to the house. At first, thought it might be Dib in some stupid disguise, but when he got up to the house, nothing looked disturbed. The front door wasn't opened or anything, nethier were the windows. Zim walked over to the door and opened it. No one was outside, or on the front lawn. Confused, Zim shut the door and then said, "Computer, I do not see any intruder anywhere." He then noticed something was missing. "Wait a second! Wheres Gir?"  
  
He suddenly heared a very light muffled sound coming from behind the the sofa. Out came Gir, wiggling like a worm, all tied up and gagged! The little robot was able to stand up and hop torward his master. He then started to hop up and down, trying to tell Zim something.  
  
"Gir, what are you doing?" Zim asked, thinking Gir was just playing. Gir shook his little head "no", still muffling through the gag, trying to talk. Zim suddenly realized this was no joke!And this was why Gir was so quiet the last couple hours! He finally took the gag off Gir and then asked, "Gir, quickly, who did this to you?!" Gir thought for a quick moment then answered, "I don't know." "You don't know?!" said Zim. Gir then said, "I couldn't see it." "What do you mean you couldn't see it?!" Zim said getting a bit irritated. "I couldn't seeeeee it...", Gir said, extended his round robot eyes at Zim,"...because it was moving too fast." "Moving too fast? So there WAS a intruder!" Zim said. "Gir, did you at lest see where the intruder went?"  
  
Before Gir could answer, the computer interupted saying, "WARNING! UNKNOWN INTRUDER LOCATED IN LAB!" "THE LAB!?!?" Zim yelled. "Computer! Take me down there right now!" As the elevator begain to take Zim down, Gir was able to wiggle out of his binds and followed his master down to the lab.  
  
When they got there, the lab was quiet, like no one was around, but Zim was not about to take any chances. He motioned Gir to keep quiet. As they both carefully walked deeper into the lab, Zim's antennas sightly twiched under his wig as he tryed to pick up any vibrations of any moving thing nearby. Gir closely followed behind him. Zim then made a sudden stop, causing Gir to bump into him. Zim turned and made a "shhhh" sound to him. His antennas were picking up a light swift vibration coming from the lower levels of the lab. They headed for a nearby elevator that lead to those lower levels. As they were being lowered, Zim's antennas twiched faster and faster as they gotten closer to the sourse of the vibration.  
  
The elevator stops, and the doors open. There was bearly any light, making it very hard to see, but Zim now knew for a fact that the vibs were coming from that floor. Zim whipered to Gir, "Activate your lights." Gir saluted and turned on the flashlight beams in his eyes. The moment he did, Zim felt his antennas twich really fast, picking up a very swift vibration that moved from one end of the room to the other. Suddenly, the vibration stoped.  
  
"There!" Zim said pointing to where it stopped. Gir looked in the direction he was pointing, lighting up that area. And there stood the same figure, that unknowned to them, was watching through the window earlier. Zim immediately recognized the inturder. It was Rogue.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
  
RogueStar: Now I know some of you just HATE ciffys like this, but don't freak, I'm working on chapter 4 as we speak! (Hey, that rhymes! Cool!) Anyway, get ready! Chapter 4: Rogue Revealed, will be done soon! I hate to tell you all this, but this story is FAR from over. There's alot more to it then you think.~.^ 


	4. Rogue Revealed

Aoi Jade: Oooooo! Getting pretty spooky if you ask me!  
  
RogueStar: This chapter is gonna explain a few things about Rogue.  
  
Aoi Jade: Yeah! And I know a few of you people have asked why she doesn't have any ears!  
  
RogueStar: This chapter is gonna explain why!  
  
Aoi Jade & RogueStar: ENJOY!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rogue Revealed  
  
"YOU!" Zim sceeched pointing his finger at Rogue. "Who were you expecting?" Rogue asked in her normal cold tone. Actually, Zim was hoping Dib was the intruder, because he just realized something, he was afraid of Rogue. He shook the off the thought in his mind and said, "I KNEW there was something not right about you?! Who are you?! What do you want?! Why are you here and how did you get in?!  
  
Rogue looked at Zim sharply, a weak smile came across her face as she began to eeriely laugh which made Zim's skin crawl. "How did Iget IN?" She said in between laughing, "Your stupid looking lawn gomes are so slow, it's pathetic! And your SIR is so dumb, all I had to do was knock on the door!" Rogue narrowed her eyes into a glare. Zim looked down at Gir who only gave him the "Who me" look before smiling.  
  
Zim shook his head and looked back up at Rogue. "That still doesn't answer my other questions!" He said. "Who are you and what do you want?!" Rogue only glared at him more before speaking even coldly than before. "My purpose here is irrelivant." She said flatly. "It won't matter after I'm through with you!" Zim eyes widened, he didn't dare to admit it, but his insides were trembling.  
  
Rogue raised her arm, wrist pointing down as she focused only on Zim. Suddenly... a violet gem appeared on the top of her wrist! It began to glow from violet, to crimson red. Zim's eyes only widened more when he realized what it was. Gir on the other hand, was oblivious to any danger. The little robot shuffled forward, staring at what he thought was rather pretty.  
  
"Oooooo!" He squealed. "PRETTY!" He said coming inches away from the gem. As soon as he spoke, the gem made a humming noise, one very fammilair to Zim. His eyes widened more as he jumped foward, grabbing Gir by his antenna and yanking him back. "DUCK!" He yelled jumping to the side just before a laser blast zoomed over there heads, coming inches away from hitting them.  
  
"YAHOO!" Gir squealed as Zim yanked him out of the way of another blast. "Hold STILL!" Rogue yelled trying to get a set target on Zim. "ELEVATOR!" Zim said in a near shreek. "TAKE ME TOP SIDE, NOW!" The elevator doors closed quickly and shooted up towards the house. Rogue watched, a sneer across her face as she slowly stepped back into the shadows.  
  
Zim felt beads of sweat pour off of his face, a thousand things went through his mind. Why was Rogue able to shoot lasers from her wrist, how she was able to move so quickly and still, WHAT she was trying to prove to him. He looked down to see Gir's reaction to the situation, only to see the little robot dancing about to the elevator music, humming the tune as it went along. Zim's focus broke when he felt the elevator jolt all of the sudden. Unknown to Zim, Rogue was what made the elevator jump, and she was riding on the top of it.  
  
She looked at the cable, raising her hand back and then bringing in down, in a karate chop, snapping the cable strait in half! Zim felt the elevator stop, then, all of the sudden, felt it slip, and start to plummit back down to the lower levels of the base. He looked around, franticly trying to see a possible way out. Gir looked around, STILL in his own lil' world, oblivious, as usual to ANYTHING going on around him!  
  
Zim then remembered his own laser in his pack. He quickly whipped it out and used it to blast a hole through the side of the falling elevator wall. He grabbed Gir by the arm and leaped out of the hole just before the elevator went crashing to the ground. Zim looked around, realizing that he was in an uncomplete level of his base. There were still half completed walls, unconnected wires hanging from the ceiling and right in the middle of the floor, was a HUGE hole that went deeper than Zim knew. He knew for a fact that Rogue wouldn't be too far behind, and he knew that it was because of her, the cable on the elevator had snapped.  
  
"What am I going to do!?" Zim said in a panic, still thinking about the near fatal fall. He looked around the level in the making, there were alot of uncompleted sections, where Rogue could come out of, her being able to snap the elevator cable was enough for him to realize that she could do alot more damage than that if provoked. Zim looked around, trying to spot were Rogue would come out. 'Where?' He thought a moment and then looked down at Gir.  
  
"Gir, be on full alert. We're in a very dangerous situation here! Do you understand?' For once Gir was listening. His big metal eyes turned from a light blue to a crimson red, he saluted. "Yes Sir!" Zim sigh, a bit releaved that Gir was listening to him. He removed his human disguise so that his antennas could better feel out Rogues movements in the walls. A hushed quiet loomed over the area. Zim stood alert, ready for anything and surprisingly, so was Gir, he stood carefully scanning the walls. Seconds went by, then minutes, but Zim knew better, he wasn't about to fall for ANYTHING.  
  
'Comon....Show yourself..." Zim thought making a fist. A few more minutes seemed to pass by like hours, but then, Gir's eyes perked up as he pointed to the wall. "I HEAR something!" He said in a usual high pitched tone! Zim spun around quickly to look at the wall Gir was pointing to. His antennas immediately picked up some sort of vibration. "Good work Gir!" Zim said glad that Gir finally had done something right! But then, Gir turned and pointed at a different section of the wall. "Nooooo, It's over there!" He then pointed to the opposite wall. "No, wait! Over there! No...there!...Hummm, THERE!"  
  
"Gir! Make up your mind!" Zim said getting angery, thinking Gir was playing another game. Suddenly, Zim started picking up numerious movements coming from all over the walls, just like Gir had said. "WAAAAA!!!" Gir whaled. "I CONFUSE!!"  
  
"I get it! She's doing this on purpose just to confuse us!" Zim said. Suddenly, a voice came echoing out of all directions of the room. "Aren't you the smart one." Zim's body froze with fear. Gir on the other hand, just said cheerfully, "Hey! That was the pretty gem person!" Zim was so afraid, he felt like he would be sick. Suddenly, the vibrations in the walls stopped.  
  
Then, Zim antennas went strait up, as he picked up a new vibration, coming from the ceiling! He looked strait up, seeing a shadow coming down from the giant hole above him. It landed and stepped into the light of the room. It was Rogue, her face fixed in a cold scowel, colder than the ones she had been giving Zim all day long. He took a step back, swallowing hard, and trying to keep himself from shaking as Rogue came closer and closer to him with every step he took back.  
  
"Now listen," Rogue said raising the laser up to a firing position. "Why don't you make this easier for both of us and STAND STILL!" The gem powered up even faster than before and fired at  
  
Zim. Thinking quickly, he unfolded his spider legs from his pack and just missed the laser. Rogue grit her teeth and lunged forward after Zim, and the chase began.  
  
Zim jumped from one uncompleted wall to another, trying to dodge the laser blast that Rogue sent as him one after the other. As this was going on, Gir stood, watching from the ground in amazement."OOOOOOO! PRETTY LIGHTS!" Just then, a blast came only inches away from hitting him, but, he neither flinched nor moved out of the way.  
  
Zim continued to move out of way of the blasts. He jumped from one side of the wall to another, only, this time one of his spider legs slipped, and he just bearly caught himself before falling. He reajusted his hold on the wall and looked up, only to see a giant blast coming strait for him. Zim cocked his head to the side, just missing the blast as it drove deep into the metal wall. The blast had gotten so close to hitting him, a small burn was left on his cheek.  
  
He looked up to see Rogue strait infront of him, hanging from one of cords from the ceiling, she was glaring at him in a locked stare. Zim felt his heart jump into his throat, Rogue still had the laser pointed inches away from his face.  
  
She smiled her creepy smirk. "Tell me Zim...Are you scared of me?" She said in all eeriness. "Do you think you can honestly get away...? I've handled more difficult missions than you before..." Zim looked around as quickly as he could, trying to find any possible way out of this situation. He remembered the large, uncompleted floor in the mddle of the level. 'It might just work...' He thought looking back at Rogue. She sneered, powering up the laser once again and getting ready to fire the final blow. But just then, Zim dropped from the ceiling, and right down infront of the hole.  
  
Rogue let a small growel of irritation escape from her throat as she dropped down infront of him. "THERE'S NO USE TRYING TO RUN!" She said, her face hot with anger. Zim perched himself up on his spider legs, ready to put his little plan into action. Rogue focused on Zim, this time aiming to charge at him and to not only blast him, but to knock him into the hole as well.  
  
"This ends right now, Zim!" Rogue said jumping forward and getting ready to attack, but...just as Rogue charged at him, Zim lifted himself into a jump and locked himself to the ceiling. Rogue's face turned white as she fell down into the hole, and disappeared into the darkness. A still silence befell the area.  
  
Zim breathed out, dropping from the cable he held and down next to Gir. "LET'S GO BAKE MUFFINS!" Gir squealed happily. Zim folded his spider legs back into his pack and sighed a sigh of relief. "Comon Gir..." He said starting to walked away. But, then, a noise entered Zim ears, making him stop in his tracks. The noise was the sound of metal clanging up against the wall from the pit.  
  
Zim turned, blue in the face to see, Rogue, came out of the hole, her face showed nothing but anger, spider legs of her own coming out if her back, and her headband had again fell off and two long antennas poked through her blackish blue hair...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
  
  
RogueStar: MAN! THIS IS GETTIN' GOOD!  
  
Aoi Jade: Calm down RogueStar! Your scaring the people!  
  
RogueStar: *Sigh* Sorry, I got exsited!  
  
Aoi Jade: Well, there you go! Chapter 4 is finished! Now, who here wants to know what's gonna happen next?  
  
..........  
  
RogueStar: Well! Your just gonna have to wait!  
  
Aoi Jade: Yeah, be patient! We'll post chapter 5 as soon as we can!  
  
RogueStar & Aoi Jade: LATER! 


	5. A New Alie?

Chapter 5  
  
A New Alie?  
  
  
  
Zim's jaw dropped and his eyes widened to two times there size upon seeing Rogue climb out of the pit with her OWN pair of spider legs, hot with anger, and a deathly glare in her eyes. She stood up, stubbling a bit as she re-folded her spider legs. With her black headband gone, her two, long, curly tipped antennas stood straight up out of her hair, which was now messy.  
  
Zim was at a lost of words, he opened his mouth and tryed to speak, but the only words that came out were, "You...your a....IRKIN?!" he studdered. Rogue clenched both of her fist, her body trembling with anger. "You little...." She said unable to finish her sentance. More and more, rage began to build up inside of her. She gave a death glare at Zim that made the old saying, 'If looks can kill.', sound weak.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Rogue shouted, voice echoing throughout the room. "I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF YOU WHEN I'M THROUGH!!!" Zim didn't have enough time to react to what happened next. In a flash, and a burst of rage, Rogue bolted towards Zim drving him into the wall, causing a dent! Zim nearly passed out from the blow as she now had him firmly pinned against the metal wall. Zim tryed to free himself with his own spider legs. "Oh no you don't!" Rogue said only pushing him harder against the wall.  
  
The Irkin soilder had never in his life felt so much pain being brought on his body. He closed his eyes, trying to stand the pain without screaming at what pain he was going through. He managed to open one eye, only to see Rogue's outstreched arm laser, and her powering up.  
  
"Any last words?" She said with a cruel smirk on her face. Zim didn't know what to do, he was out of opitions, and in so much pain, didn't know how much longer he could hold out, and if he didn't think of something in the next five seconds, it was going to be game over.  
  
'This is NOT good!; Zim thought struggling to get free again. 'It's...no use. I can't...break...free.' Zim shut his eyes tight once again, thinking that the last thing he would hear was the blast from Rogue's laser, and her creepy laugh. But, suddenly, he heard a sound her never thought he would be glad to hear.  
  
"GIMME A PIGGYBACK RIDE!!!" Gir ran up and jumped on Rogue's back, causing her to let go of her target. Zim fell to his knees, cluching his chest and breathing hard. He picked himself off the floor with his spider legs. Meanwhile, Gir had Rogue to busy to notice that Zim was recovering. He was hanging off her back, still screaming, "PIGGYBACK! PIGGYBACK!"  
  
"GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Rogue yelled, trying to throw him off. When she finally prided the SIR off her back, she chucked his against the wall, making the little robot's eyes go black. Rogue looked back to where Zim was, but, her was gone. She looked around the darkened room, trying to re-locate her lost target.  
  
'Now, where is he...?' She thought to herself, her eyes scaning the room. Unknown to Rogue, Zim was hanging between the cords on the ceiling, safely hidden in the shadows, or, so he thought. 'I can't believe she's Irkin...' He thought to himself, swallowing hard. 'But why would my kind want to seek and destroy me...?' Suddenly, Zim stared to break out in a sweat, with so many things going through his mind. A bead of sweat dripped off of his forehead and made it's way down to the floor, making a very light, very suddle sound.  
  
Rogue's antennas went up at the sound. She looked up to the ceiling, exsactly were Zim was hiding. "THERE YOU ARE!" She said unfolding her spider legs and launching herself upward, straight at Zim His eyes went wide. 'How could she have heard that?!' He thought, dodging to the right.  
  
The chase suddenly resumed on the celiling. Zim frantically jumped from wire to wire as Rogue followed close behind, both using their spider legs. Rogue's aim seemed to be just as good in the air as it was on the ground. Zim could feel the heat from the blasts zipping by him, just missing his head. 'This is maddness!' Zim thought. 'I can't keep this up! I have to stop her somehow!'  
  
He jumped on a group of wires, he then noticed one of the wires were cut, possibly got hit by one of Rogue's lasers. With no time to lose, he grabbed the live wire and held his position. Rogue noticed, thinking he was finally ready to give up. A smile smeared acrossed her face as she got closer to Zim, who was still holding his ground and this time, he wasn't afraid.  
  
Rogue suddenly made her move, leaping toward Zim, laser ready. In full determination, Zim swerved to the side, just missing Rogue's ruthless but failed attack. Then, cluching the live wire tight, he slamed it directly on Rogue's laser, immedanlly short circuiting it and shocking her.  
  
Rogue was surprised at her target's sudden show of courage. Zim hoped that the shock would at lest knock her out, but it merely stund her for a second.  
  
Suddenly, Rogue's spider legs begain to short out. Losing her balance, she fell to the ground. She struggled to stand, but she only got as far as her knees. Sparks flew out of her laser gem. She cluched it, hung her head and grid her teeth, showing she was in some pain. Her injured arm then begain to go crazy, fingers twiching and trembling. More sparks flew, then all at once, Rogue's whole body flashed white.  
  
Zim shelded his eyes, thinking she was preparing for some new attack. But after the light, nothing happened. Zim opened his eyes to see Rogue still kneeing, but she did not look like what she did before. Her human disguise was finally gone, revealing what she truely looks like.  
  
She was definitly Irkin, her skin was a darker green then Zim's, and she had a normal Irkin uniform on. But a couple things were different. Without her human hair, Zim noticed she had sightly longer antennas. But even more unusual, she appeared to have what looked like cyborg arms. They were white with a violet colored gem on each on top of her wirsts. Still holding on to her injurey, she looked up at Zim with her sharp eyes, which were now a deep purple color.  
  
Zim's eyes went wider. 'Now I've got her.' He thought slowly lowering himself down to the ground, right infront of Rogue. She looked up at him, or rather, glared at him. Zim folded his spider legs back into his pack. Rogue took a deep breath, writhing a bit with her arm being so messed up.  
  
"You've won, go ahead, finsh me." She said hanging her head in a warrior's defeat. "Not so fast." Zim said calmly. Rogue looked up. "I want some answers." He said. "Who are you really, and why are you after me?"  
  
Rogue's face went blank for a split second, "I'm a ......new soilder from the ..Irkin millitary. The Tallest have sent me to check your progress."  
  
Zim lifted a non-exsistant eyebrow. "My progress?" He said in disbelief. "Yeah, you haven't reported to the Tallest in so long, they wanted me to test your loyalty to them, and , they wanted me to, help you." Rogue explained. Zim thought a moment, looking Rogue over. "Do you have any proof of this?" He asked. Rogue's antennas twitched a bit. "How DARE you!" She said. "I was sent by the Almighty Tallest themselfs, and you don't believe me?!" She scoweled at the Irkin infront of her.  
  
Zim looked at her again before giving her an answer. "I guess your right." Zim said, still unsure. He looked her over one more time. 'Well,now that I know what she is capable of, I can watch my back, just in case.' He thought to himself. He then said to her,"But I'm still going to keep an eye on you."  
  
He turned, motioning Rogue to follow him upstairs. Zim grabbed the still blacked out Gir before stepping into a hidden elevator behind the wall, since Rogue broke the other one. He noticed that Rogue was still cluching her arm. "Are you going to need help repairing your arm?" He asked glancing at her. Rogue scoweled. "I'll FIX IT myself." She said extremely cold. Zim sighed and looked away from her.  
  
Rogue looked at Zim from the corner of her eye. A very dark, creepy smirk grew across her face.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................  
  
Aoi Jade: WAAAAAAA! I CONFUSED!!!  
  
Roguestar: You sure are. -_-  
  
Aoi Jade: HEY!0.0  
  
Roguestar: Anyway, that was chapter 5. From hear on, theres going to be alot of stuff going on, so we hope you will tune in next time when the 'in the making' chapter 6 is up!  
  
Aoi Jade: So please be patient with us, K? ^-^  
  
Roguestar & Aoi Jade: LATER! 


	6. 

Roguestar: Okay, just a little note,most of this chapter is from Rogue's POV, just so you readers don't get confused.  
  
Chaptor 6  
  
"Through My Eyes..."  
  
The lab was quiet, untill the sound of the elevator doors opening broke the silent. Out stepped Rogue, she looked around the lab to see that Zim wasn't there. She breathed a small sigh, held up her wist, and pressed some buttons on her cyborg arm. It made some 'beep' noises, then a computor voice from it said, "Log Program Ready." Rogue looked around the area onces more to conferm no one was there. She took another sigh and begain the entry.  
  
"Misson Log number 274, Day 3. Sinice I did not have time to put in a entry the last couple days,so I'm doing it now while my target is busy with something.  
  
Day One: To start things off, the orders from my Masters were to seek and destory the one called Zim. They would not tell me why, but no matter what, I must be loyal to them. Finding this planet, Earth, wasn't easy. It's practically on the other side of the universe! And to make things worse, my ship got damaged when I lost control of it and crashed just outside the city that my target is being posted at. Although I survived the crash, my ship is tolded. When my mission is done, I'm going to have to asked my Masters to send someone to get me. Anyway, I begain to observed the Earth people so I could program a good disguise for myself. Speaking of disguises, my target's is losey. He is lucky that the people on this planet are stupid. I first incountered my target at what the Earth people call a skool, a place where they learn. During the whole day, I had a couple good chances to do my job, but there was this one Earth child that kept getting in my way. My target seems to know this child very well. Because of this, I decided to follow "Zim" to his home. After I got passed the outside secruity, I spyed on him untill nightfall. Getting in was so easy, it was a joke. His SIR looks and acts like something from the scrap hep. I then lured my target to the sub basement of his home, were I got him into a chase. His SIR interfeared at one point. But as it turned out, the target was a little more resorful then I thought. I was forced to undergo plan B: Win The Target's Trust, Then Strike.  
  
Day Two: I'm not sure how long it will take me to win my target's trust. He has been keeping a eye on me almost every second. Everytime he left the room, he told his main computor to monitor my every move. I'm just going to somehow have to work around that. His SIR, which he refers to as Gir, is truely bizzra. All he did today was sit infront of a huge monitor, and stared at a creepy looking monkey while eating [face turns purple] Earth food. I had to spent most of the day with that poor excuse for a SIR while my target worked in the lab. I kept telling myself that its for the good of the mission.  
  
Day Three: As for today, it was sightly better. I believe my target is already begining to trust me. Although he watched my every move, he allowed me to help him with a experament involving a Earth creatuer called a chicken. I do believe it will take about one more day before I can finsh my mission. The sooner, the better. During the experament however, that Earth child that interfered with me a couple days ago, tryed to break in. My target calls this child Dib. I stayed inside the lab as he went to take care of the Dib child. I watch on a monitor my target and Dib yelling at each other and telling one another who will be the victor of their little war. As I watched, I wondered why didn't my target just vaporized him right there. I've always been told if there is someone always in your way, get rid of them. I didn't bother asking my target why when he got back. It's not going to matter anyway when I'm......"  
  
Before Rogue could finsh her last entry, Zim came out of the elevatror."What are you doing, Rogue?" He asked. Rogue threw her wist down and turned around to face Zim. "Nothing." She answered as truthy as she could."Nothing?" Zim said giving her a look. Rogue grit her teeth. "Can't I be alone for at lest five minuties!?" She snapped.  
  
Zim was a bit taken back by her responese. He looked at her for a briff moment. She was looking at him her sharp eyes, but they weren't as sharp and dark looking as before. He suddenly felt somewhat "bad" for treating her like he did. He thought maybe now, he can trust her.  
  
"Well?!" Rogue said waiting for a response. Zim finally answered saying," Alright look, from now on, you can come and go, in and out of the lab and the rest of the base as you please. I will not keep watching you anymore."  
  
Now it was Rogue's turn to be taken back. She didn't aspact a answer like this so soon. "I must have this guy more fooled then even I thought!" She thought to herself.  
  
Rogue cleared her throat. "Fine. Thank you." She said trying to sound like she was still angery.  
  
Suddenly, they heared an explosion coming from the kitchen. "THE MUFFENS ARE READY!!!" Gir screamed. "Oh no, not again!" Zim said heading for the elevator.  
  
As Zim went up to check what got damaged from Gir's cooking, Rogue just stood for a moment before reactvating her log. She finshed the entry saying, "You know, I don't know how to really say this,but what I've seen though my eyes, this Zim doesn't seem like someone the Masters want gone.[Pause] But thats not my place to judge. I MUST fullfill my mission. End of entry"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............  
  
Roguestar: Boom! There it is! The sixth chapter! I hope you all are still reading this. Its going to start getting really good. Me and Aoi Jade will work on Chapter 7 ASAP! Later!^-^ 


	7. 

Chapter 7  
  
"Something is just NOT RIGHT!"  
  
It was Monday morning, in other words, a skool day. Gir was running around the livingroom, screaming something about tacos. He suddenly made a sudden stop and reached into his robot head and took out a can of Poop (cherry flavor), and drank the whole thing in one glup. He stood there for a moment before the suger kicked in and he started running around and screaming again. Hes been doing it such about six AM.  
  
Zim walked in covering where his ears would be because of Gir's screaming. Rogue too walked in like that. As Zim made his way to the front door, he turned to see Gir, who was now jumping up and down on the sofa. "Gir!......GIR!" Zim yelled trying to get his hyper SIR's attention. Gir finally stopped jumping and looked at his master.  
  
"Gir, we're leaving for the "skool" now, so watch the base, got it?" Zim said. The little robot gave a cute little smile and said, "Oki Doki!" Zim once again shook his head and opened the door to leave.  
  
"Comon Rogue, we're going to be late." He said walking out the door. Rogue stood for a moment and scowled. 'Man, I can't stand that SIR!' She thought looking at Gir as he begain to bounce of the walls again. 'And I can't stand this planet much longer! That it! I'm gonna get the job done tonight and get off this mudball!'  
  
She then walked towards the door, but just before she was about to leave, she felt something bean her on the head, knocking her black headband loose. After reajusting it, she looked down to see a empty Poop can on the ground. She picked it up, then immentally looked at Gir, who was now playing "Kick the Can" with his empty Poop cans. He didn't know one of them hit Rogue.  
  
Angery, Rogue grin her teeth and made a fist, crushing the can. "Hey! Watch where your kicking your trash, you worthless little tin runt!" She snapped. Gir suddenly stopped playing and looked at Rogue.  
  
"I hit you? I sorry." He said sensrelly.  
  
"Whatever." Rogue said coldly, chucking the crushed can on the floor. She begain to head out the door.  
  
'Awww, Master's new best friend not happy just like Master is not happy.' Gir thought. He then suddenly perked up as an idea came to him. "Ooo! I know want will make her happy!" He said reaching into his head again and taking out another cherry Poop.(How much room does he have in there in the first place 0.0?)  
  
Rogue, just about to leave again, overheared what Gir just said. "Make who happy?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"YOU!" The cute little robot said as he walked up and handed the soda to her. "For you! Its cherry!" He said.  
  
Rogue immentally gave a look of disguse. She couldn't stand watching Gir eat or drink Earth food, but now he's offering her some! "No thanks." She said stepping back, trying to get out the door.  
  
"Awwww, please? Just take a little sip!" Gir said inching closer to her with the can.  
  
"NO!" Rogue said still stepping back.  
  
"OOOOHHHHHH PLEAZZZZEE! JUST A SIP! SIP!SIP!SIP!SIP!SIP!SIP!SIP!SIP!SIP!" Gir continued to said "sip" over and over really fast.  
  
Rogue begain to get real irritated. She finally give in. "ALRIGHT! GIVE ME THAT!" She shouted swiping the can from Gir. "I'll take a "SIP", if it will make you shut up!" She looked at the can with a really disgused look on her face. She swalloed hard, opening the it. The "fizz" sound made her insides turn. 'Theres no way I'm really drinking this. I'll just pretend to take a sip.' She thought as she begain to put the can to her lips.  
  
Just as she did however, Gir suddenly shouted, "DO YA LIKE IT!?" Gir's little outbust made Rogue jump, causing some of the cherry Poop to splash in her mouth!  
  
She had a shocked look on her face as she realived what just happened. "WHY YOU ROTTEN LITTLE....." Rogue suddenly stopped shouting at Gir when she realived something. She licked her lips, tasting the soda. She didn't gag or throw up. She then looked at the can with a surprised look, and this time, without any hesatantion, took a real sip. Gir still stood there, anxiously waiting for Rogue's respose.  
  
After taking a few more sips, Rogue took the can away from her mouth. 'I don't believe it! This stuff is great!' She thought to herself. She then looked down at Gir. She didn't know what to say. One side of her was telling her to say thank you, but the other side was too proud to say it to a loly SIR.  
  
'Well, I have to say something.' She thought. She then took a deep breath and said to Gir, "Uh, yes. I like it, its...okay."  
  
"YAAAAY! YOUR WELCOME!" Gir sqealed as me skipped out of the room, heading towards the lab.  
  
Rogue just stood there of a moment still holding the can of soda. She looked down at it, then looked around to see if Gir or anybody was watching, guzzeled down the rest of it, crushed the empty can, threw it over her shoulder, and bolted out the door to catch up with Zim.  
  
~ At the enterance of the skool, Zim was waiting of Rogue who was really running late. "What is keeping her!" He said angerly under his breath. He then suddenly saw her running up the sidewalk. Zim scowled. "Where were you Rogue!? The humans get suspicious if you are late for their skool!" He snapped. Rogue ran up the skool steps and stopped infront of Zim, catching her breath. She quickly thought of an excuse. "That "SIR" of yours kept me." She said blutly, not wanting Zim to know about the whole cherry soda thing. Zim shook his head. "I should have known "GIR" had something to do with it. Comon, we're running late as it is."  
  
~ "Now class..." Miss Bitters began, slithering in between the childern's desks. "Today we'll be talking about how the "internet" will eventually turn YOU ALL into mindless zombies of DOOOOOM!!!!!!" She pause and sucked in a deep breath. "Scientists say that visiting a certain place called FanFiction.net will inhanse these mutations! Especally if you read "RogueStar's or Aoi Jade's mind rotting works!!!! And further more...." Miss Bitters stopped in the middle of her VERY disturbing speech as Zim and Rogue came running into the classroom. Dib's normally large eyes grew wider at the sight of not Zim, but Rogue, the memory of the last time he incountered her was still fresh in his mind.  
  
Ms. Bitters looked at the two as they took there seats with her normal 'I'm not normal' glare. "You and Rogue are late, Zim." She barked. Zim looked up at the intimadating teacher and soluted stiffly. "Sorry Ms Bitters." He said in a rather millitary voice. Rogue looked at Zim, then to Ms Bitters and then to Zim again. "Pathetic..." She said in a low tone of voice.  
  
About and hour passed by and Ms Bitters was still drowning on about doom, the internet and the dangers of fanfiction.net (Aoi Jade & RogueStar: ^-^;) Rogue, having a hard time keeping her cool, felt her patients growing thinner by the minute. "There was one incodent where one child was sucked into the computer screen, and forced to live life among the internet windows!  
  
CURSE THOSE WINDOW MEDIA PLAYERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ms. Bitters head twitched a bit as she looked the class over, getting nothing but a mind numbing response. Rogue looked at her and twitched a bit herself before looking at Zim, who was sitting almost asleep in his chair.  
  
"Zim." She said in a low whisper. "ZIM" She said a bit higher. The Irken solder looked over at her and mouthed the words. "What?" Rogue looked back at Ms Bitters, who has begun to move to the subject about wordpads on the desktop, and how they can eat you alive, right then and there, Rogue lost it.  
  
"Do you mean I have to listen to this Vulture Woman's drowning voice, ALL DAY LONG?!!?!!?!" She yelled slamming her hands down on the table and standing shooting a glare at Zim. Zim winched at Rogue's rather loud words. She looked at him and then realized what she had done. She looked up, feeling a looming presence behind her and saw Ms Bitters glaring at her, with a hiss like snarel. She sat back down, not intimidated at all by the teacher.  
  
"ROGUE!" Ms Bitters hissed in a high piched tone. Rogue looked up. "Yes?" She said very innocently, yet sarcastic. "Were you listening?" Ms Bitters asked. Rogue looked at Zim, who was signaling her to shut up, but she just looked back at the eerie teacher and leaned back in her chair. "Actually...No, I wasn't." She said flatly.  
  
Dib rasied an eyebrow. 'Something is just NOT RIGHT!' He thought noticting that Rogue had NO fear what-so-ever of Ms .Bitters. He glared at her, his paranormal sences kicking in once again, suddenly, Rogue noticed him staring and looked straight at him, with a cold look. Dib looked away as fast as humanly possible and brought his shoulders up to his neck, afraid of what she might do.  
  
"ROGUE!" Ms Bitters hissed again, gaining back the girl's attention. "What?" She said in a sarcastic voice. "You will stay after class in detention!" She said. Rogue looked at her with a slight look of confution. "Okay..." She said slowly, "Whatever." Ms Bitters glared one more time and walked back up to the front of the classroom. She looked back at Rogue to see that she STILL wasn't paying attention. "ROGUE!!!!!!!!" She yelled again. Rogue looked at her again, but before Ms Bitters could say anything, the lunch bell rang. Ms Bitters tightened and started to rappidly twitch and was about to yell again. All of the students, happy at the show they had just seen, filed out of the classroom, but just before Rogue left, she spoke.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't yell so much." She said. "That vein sticking out in your neck? It can't be good for you..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.................  
  
  
  
Aoi Jade: *Smiles a REALLY scary grin and guzzles down the last bit of her sixth cherry soda*  
  
RogueStar: *Sweat Drops* You know, you could of shared that!  
  
Aoi Jade: Noooo! It's MINE! *Hugs can*  
  
RogueStar: *Sweat Drops Again* You've had enough! Gimme that!! *Goes to grab can, but Aoi Jade pulls it away, ect...ect....ect...  
  
RogueStar: GIVE ME THAT!  
  
Aoi Jade: NOOOOOOO! SUGAR IS NEI NEI'S FRIEND!!!!!  
  
RogueStar: I don't care if it's Nei Nei's friend Jade! Give me it!  
  
*The two authors contuinue to argue over the sugar water.*  
  
RogueStar: Well...Thanks for....reading the 7th chapter, ow! I'd like to thank....Aoi Jade for the humor in this chapter....OW! Stay tuned for chapter 8~~~~!  
  
*Aoi Jade tackles RogueStar, screaming about oatmeal.* 


	8. 

Chapter 8  
  
"......I Can't Do It."  
  
The hallways of the skool suddenly filled up with kids, as they all jeted towards the lunchroom.However, as for Zim and Rogue, they took their time for two reasons: One, they both can't "eat" the food anyway, and two, Zim was lectering Rogue about want she did back in the classroom.  
  
"Do you realize what you all most did back there?!" Zim said all upset. Rogue looked at him with her "you don't scrare me" look. "No, what?" She said sarcasticly.  
  
"You nearly almost exposed yourself to the enemy!" Zim said.  
  
"Expose myself?" Rogue said. "Ha! For your information, I have acted like that on all the other missions I have been on, and I've never got caught. And just to let you know, if you were the only other person in that room at that time, I would have vaporized that droning Vulture Woman."  
  
Zim gave Rogue a look. "Look, just try NOT to do that again. Its indangers the mission, and Gir gives me enough trouble already."  
  
Zim starts to walk ahead of Rogue towards the lunchroom entrance. But before he went in, he turned to see Rogue, standing just about a feet away, staring at him with those sharp eyes of hers. He raised him nonexcisting eyebrow, thought for a moment and said, "You know, now that I think about it, if I WAS the only other person in the room at the time, I would have helped you vaporized her. She gets on my nerves too." He then walked right into the lunchroom.  
  
Rogue stood where she was, cocked her head to the side and raised a eyebrow. A still moment passed. 'Its weird.' She thought to himself. 'He doesn't act like any of the other targets I ever faced. Why do my Masters want him gone so bad?' But the moment that thought came to her, she shook it out. "No." She said outloud. "I can't think that. The Masters said he has to go, then he HAS to go. And hes gonna go tonight!" She then walked into the lunchroom.  
  
~ The sound of kids eating and the smell for the human food nearly made Rogue sick as she followed Zim to the lunch line. She pluged her nose and held her breath as the lunch lady practicaly "thrown" the food on her tray. Zim looked at her and thought that thats how he acted the first couple times with the human food. He lend over to Rogue and whispered, "Its okay to breath through your mouth." Rogue, who couldn't hold her breath much longer anyway, unpluged her nose and inhaled deep, making sure just to breath through her mouth so she didn't smell the food.  
  
As they started walking to the same empty table that Zim always sat at, just a couple tables away, Dib sat at a table with his sister Gaz, who was playing her GameSlave. He had a lock-on stare on Zim and Rogue. The second the two undercover aliens took their seats, he pointed his finger at them. "See that? You see that, Gaz?" Dib said. Gaz didn't pay antention as Dib started rambling on again. "Rogue is sitting right NEXT to Zim! No one EVER sits next to Zim! Shes one of them, Gaz, shes one of Zim's kind!" Dib continued to keep talking and talking, Gaz slowly started losing her cool.  
  
Back at Zim's and Rogue's table, both Irkins pushed away their food trays with a disgusted look. They both looked around the room, watching all the other human children eat. Then at the same time, they both blurred out, "Filthy human worm babys." They both suddenly looked at each other with a bit of a shocked look. They then just looked away. About a second later, Zim spoke up. "You know, I'm glad the Tallest did sent you to check on me." Rogue looked at him. "Whys that?" She asked not really caring. Zim turned to look at her. "Because it feels good to finally talk to someone I can trust on this planet."  
  
Rogue was a bit surprise to hear that. She has gotten Zim to really trust her now. But she still couldn't help but wonder why he was her target. He just..... what did he do to become her target? Once again, she shook the thought out of her mind.  
  
Meanwhile, Dib was still rambling on about Rogue, and Gaz just about had it. She grit her teeth and started to tremble with anger. She finally lost it when she suddenly grabed and yanked Dib by his spikey hair, immediatily making him shut up. She gave him a nasty glare and said, "Your yapping is making it VERY HARD for me to play my game, and I'm almost at the final level, so if you make me mess up, I WILL make the rest of your life a LIVING NIGHTMARE." Dib didn't say anything for the rest of lunch.  
  
~ After lunch, it was time for recess. A bunch of screaming kids came running out of the skool on to the skool's playground. Some headed for the jungle gym, others headed towards the kickball court. Rogue and Zim came walking on of the skool building. Rogue took a deep breath of fresh air, glad to be out of the foul smelling lunchroom. She took a look at all the Earth children playing with a confused look in her face. 'I wonder why these "creatuers" act so foolish around this time?' She thought to herself, not understanding the point of "recess".  
  
She turned to look at Zim, but he wasn't next to her. She looked around the playground and spotted him sitting on the bench, watching the children with a glare. She stared for a moment before shrugged and making her way towards him. But she suddenly stopped when she noticed someone coming up from behind for him.( We all know who it is, right? -_- ) Dib quietly came up to Zim with something in his hand. It was a cup full of water.  
  
'Whats that Earth child doing?' Rogue thought, not knowing what water does to a Irkin. With a grin on his face, Dib dumped the cup of water on Zim, immediatily causing Zim to start running around the playground, screaming in pain. Rogue watched in shock as she saw what looked like steam coming of her water covered target. She then turned and look at Dib, laughing at Zim's pain. She then looked to see that some of the other children too started laughing at Zim running around in pain. Her face suddenly when blank. She too felt like she should start laughing, and be glad want Zim was going through, but, for some reason, at that moment, all she could do, was feel almost...sorry for him. Maybe it was because he was a Irkin, like herself, but she was always told it doesn't matter if her target was of her own kind or not. She never felt this feeling before. It was new to her. It felt, so unusual to her. But before she could think more about it, the words of her Masters came up in her mind: "We ordered to give you life. If you ever fail us in anyway, we will order to take it away."  
  
"I will NEVER fail you." Those were the words she spoke after her Masters said that. Suddenly, the skool bell rang, making Rogue snap out of it. All the kids began to head towards the skool building. Zim came walking up, still giving off steam a bit, with a nasty scowl on his face. Rogue didn't say anything as he walked by. She shook off the weird new feeling and followed him inside.  
  
~ The rest of the day went on like earlier, with Ms. Bitters freaky lecteres. This time, Rogue made sure she didn't lose it like last time. By the time the final bell rang, Rogue was thankfull to get out of there. Her and Zim got up and started heading out the door when Ms. Bitters said, "ROGUE! Are you forgeting something?" Rogue was given detention, but it just so happens that Rogue didn't know want detention was. Zim walked out the door, but Rogue stopped just outside the door and looked at Ms. Bitters.  
  
"I've given you detention, Rogue. Your staying here!" Ms. Bitters hissed. Rogue gave her a look. "I'm not staying here. You can't make me." Rogue said with no fear.  
  
"YOUR STAYING! AND YOUR GOING TO STAY UNTILL I SAY SO!" Ms. Bitters shouted.  
  
"No." Rogue said and headed right out the door. Ms. Bitters grit her teeth and gave out a loud growl. All the kids started cheering at Rogue's bravey. "SILENCE!!!" Ms. Bitters shouted angerly. Everyone went quiet. "If this makes you think you can overpower me, your wrong!" She said all creepy like. "Rogue WILL get triple detention for that! Now all for you, beat it!"  
  
As all of the kids started heading out the classroom door, unknowned to Zim and Rogue, the sky outside was starting to get dark with rain clouds. Dib noticed this as he turned and headed out the door. As he walked down the hall, he saw the two Irkins walking towards the outside door. A grin came across his face as he got a idea. He ran towards them and knocked Zim and Rogue flat on the ground. He laughed as they both scramble to to get up. Zim dusted off his clothes and gave Dib a glare. Rogue too did the same.  
  
Zim growled. "You filthy, stinking human!" He said shaking his fist at Dib. They stood for a moment exchanging insaults at each other. Dib then said, "You can't fool me, Zim. I've been watching you and Rogue here all day, and I can tell she is NOT human. I'm I right?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about, worm monkey." Zim said trying to bluff his way out.  
  
"Oh, come on Zim, I can see RIGHT through her. She may have a WAY better disguise then you, but I've notices somethings." Dib said.  
  
"Like what?" Zim said sarcasticy.  
  
"Well, for one thing, she doesn't seem to LIKE food, if you know want I mean." Dib said with a glare. "Second, she has no fear what-so-ever of Ms. Bitters, and third, I noticed something on Friday. She doesn't have ears, just like you!" He said pointing at his ears in effect. "And don't say its a skin condition, because it isn't!"  
  
Zim's eyes shapen at his rival. "So, you DID figure it out. So want are you going to do about it, "Dib"? You know no one will listen or believe you. Everyone thinks your crazy anyway."  
  
Dib looked at Rogue, then looked back at Zim. "They won't think I'm crazy once I catch you OR Rogue without your disguises. I now have TWO chances for that!"  
  
"I would like to see you try, Earth stink." Zim said. "Come on, Rogue, we don't have time for this nonsince." As Zim and Rogue headed out the door, Dib shouted sarcarticly, "Oh, and Zim, you better get home, it looks like its about to RAIN!" Zim stopped where he was and looked up at the sky. His eyes went wide at the really dark storm clouds. Rogue looked up with Zim, but she didn't understand. "What is he talking about, whats "RAIN"?" She asked confused. But just as she did, Zim started running as fast as he could down the sidewalk towards his house. He looked back at Rogue. "Rogue! Come on, HURRY!" He shouted in a bit of a panic. Rogue still didn't understand, but she started running anyway.  
  
They were half way down to Zim's house when Zim heared a sound of thunder, signaling that rain was going to come any second! "FASTER ROGUE!" He shouted. Rogue was about 20 feet behind Zim as they finaly reached his house. Zim swung opened the door and dived into the house. He looked back to see Rogue running up the sidewalk. But just as she did, it started to rain, a sudden down pour. Rogue was just about a feet from the house when it hit her. Her whole body felt like it was on fire as she fell to the ground screaming, she was in too much pain to move! Thinking quick, Zim rushed out in the rain, grabbed Rogue and brought her inside. Zim's body begun to burn, but he he didn't get as wet as Rogue did. He looked at her, kneeling on the floor, cluching her body, still in alot of pain. She never in her life felt pain like that before. She then begain to shiver because of the cold, yet burning water.  
  
Just then, Gir came walking in. "Boy, is it pouring out there or what?!" He said all cheerful like. Zim looked up at him. "Gir! Come over here now!" He said. Gir skipped over to his Master. Zim opened up his little robot head, reached in and pulled out a blanket. "Hey, thats my!" The little robot said.  
  
Zim took the blanket and covered Rogue with it. Rogue looked at the blanket and wrap it around herself. She then looked up at Zim. "Are you okay?" He asked. Rogue stared at him for a second before giving an answer. "Y-Yeah, I'm..I'm fine." She said still shivering. She stood up. Her fake human hair was dripping wet. "You better use that blanket to dry yourself off." Zim said. "And I should have warned you about what humans call water and rain. It both the same thing, so be carefull to stay away from it." He then headed towards the lab. Gir looked at Rogue and said sweetly, "You can use my blankey, K?" He too then went to the lab.  
  
Rogue stood there, dipping wet, not knowing want to say or do. She begain to feel the same feeling she felt earier at skool. "I don't get it, why do I feel like this?" She said to herself. "No one as ever acted like this towards me before. Other people and my other targets have always been cruel or scared of me. Maybe its some kind of trick, or maybe this planet's atmosphere is making me feel this way." Rogue then suddenly remembered want she said to herself earier. She was going to finish the mission tonight!  
  
~ Outside, a full moon beamed on Zim's house. Inside, Zim was working deep in the lab. It was getting close the midnight. Zim let out a big yawn as he worked on his computer. Unknowned to Zim, Rogue was in the lab too, hiding in the shadows on the other side for the room.  
  
She glare at him, thinking that it was now time to do what she came to do. Slowly, she aimed she laser at him. She shapen her eyes as she tryed to get a good shot of him, but suddenly, her arm begain to skake. 'Come on, focus Rogue!' She thought to herself. She used her other hand to hold her shaking aim, but that didn't seem to help. 'Whats wrong with me?! I can't focus!' Her eyes then with wide as flashs of the day went through her head. She remembered Zim telling her to breath through her mouth at the lunchroom so she wouldn't smell the horrable Earth food. She remembered what he said about it being nice to finally talk to someone he could trust. She remembered the weird new feeling she got when she watched Zim get attacked from behind by the Earth child, Dib. 'NO!' She thought. 'Don't think about it! I was sent here for a strict reason!' Her shaking aim begain to get better. She was ready to fire. But then, one more thought flashed through her mind, Zim saving her from that painful "rain", and giving her the blanket to dry herself off. No one...has every even tryed to save her from anything before. Her face went blank. She slowly lowered her laser, and hung her head. This as NEVER happened to her before. She slowly said under her breath...............  
  
"I......I can't do it."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............  
  
RogueStar: Whoa, this chapter was a bit long! So what do ya all think so far? Please R&R, and I'll be back ASAP with Chapter nine! ^.~ 


	9. Searching For The Answers

Chapter 9  
  
Searching For The Answers  
  
The very next morning, Zim was all set for skool. He walked into the livingroom were Gir was sitting on the floor, watching T.V.. Rogue slowly walked in the room, passing Zim, and not saying anything. She was thinking about what happened last night. She was confused, yet disappointed at the whole matter. For the first time in her life, she did not know what to do. She had never incountered something like this before. And since last night, the same question went through her mind over and over, 'Why couldn't I do it?'  
  
Zim watched Rogue as she headed towards the door. He raised his unexisting eyebrow. He noticed that shes been acting strange sinice early that morning. She hasn't scowled at him, or make any smart remarks, or anything. He then thought that maybe she was still a bit stuned from her first incounter with water yesterday. He remembered his first time with water. It seems so harmless at first, but then it hits you, your whole body feels like its on fire. You become paralyzed with pain. He thought that had to be the reason. If only he knew.  
  
Rogue walked up to the front door, and rested her forehead on it. She let out a big sigh. "I wish I didn't have to go to that "skool" thing today." She said outloud, not caring that Zim heared her. Zim looked at her and thought for a moment. "Well, you know," He said. "If you don't want to go, you don't have to."  
  
"Huh?" Rogue said turning her head to look at him. Zim started heading towards the door. "I'll just tell the teacher human that your sick." He said opening the door.  
  
"Sick??" Rogue said raising her fake human eyebrow.  
  
"Sick is what human children say to skool humans if they don't want to go to skool." Zim explained. "I call in "sick" whenever I have too much work to do here."  
  
"Um......oh." Rogue said, not quite sure want to say. "Um...alright, sure." Zim started heading out the door. He then stopped, turned and looked at Rogue. "Since your staying at the base today..." He said. "You can help Gir watch it, and make sure no one gets in." Rogue looked at Zim for a moment. "....O-Okay." She said nodding her head "yes". Zim then walked out and shut the door.  
  
For the next few moments, Rogue just stood there, staring that the door. Slowly, the same strange new feeling was coming over her again. She hung her head and stared down at the floor. "I'm so confused." She said outloud with a depressing sigh.  
  
"Really? Thats happens to me alllllll the time!"  
  
Rogue's head shot up. She forgot that Gir was in the room. "Oh, great, I have to spent the day with that crazy tin runt." She said under her breath. She turned around to see Gir looking at her with his huge, round, metal eyes. She scowled at him. All of the sudden, Gir jumped up and started running circles around Rogue all frantic like.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Rogue shouted, trying to get away from the robot. Gir then made a sudden skriching stop right in front of Rogue and started jumping up and down, waving his little robot arms in the air. "I'M A JELLYBEAN!!!" The little robot shouted. "A LITTLE JUMPING JELLYBEAN!!!"  
  
Rogue just looked at Gir with a confused/shocked look on her face. She then turned and headed towards the kitchen. "What a worthless little SIR." She mummbled under her breath.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEE!!!" Gir screamed. He ran up to Rogue and tackled her, knocking her down. He then cluched on to her left leg.  
  
"Let go you piece of junk!!" Rogue shouted, trying to shake Gir loose. But the little robot just wouldn't let go.  
  
"GET OFF!!!"  
  
Rogue swung her leg hard, throwing Gir into the wall. She got up and gave him the evil eye. "For crying outloud!" She shouted at GIr. "What on Irk is your malfunction!?" Gir just sat there, back againest the wall, with his head down.  
  
"Well, come on! Say something!" She snapped.  
  
But then, Rogue lifted a eyebrow when she heared a unusal noise coming from the little robot. Gir slowly raised his head, revealing that he was crying. He wiped away the tears flowing from his round blue eyes, and looked at Rogue with a really sad look. Rogue's eyes suddenly widened. She as seen that look before. The look on the little robot's face, sparked up a memory she had somehow forgotten a long time ago.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
(Note: Flashback from Rogue's POV.)  
  
~"It was my first mission. By orders of my Masters, I was to destory a planet that they said was becoming a great threat. Since birth, I've been trained to handle mission like this. I was even once told that I was developed for it. I was deeply honored when my Masters wanted to come with me to see how well I would do on it. Because of this, I was determined to do a perfect job  
  
When we arrived at the target planet, my body began to tremble with excitment. I was ready to do want I've been trained to do all my life. I activated my air bubble, and exited from my cruser into space above the planet. My Masters stayed inside their ship to watch me. As I entered the planet's atmosphere, I activated my jet pack to hover in the air. My plan was to get close enough, and fire my powerful pulse cannon. That way, it would destroy the planet in one shot.  
  
The moment came. I was at the perfect position to fire. I looked down to discover that the planet's people were all running around in a panic. They somehow all knew what was coming to them. A smile came across my face. I felt this sense of power, knowing that I alone was about to seal the fate of all those little, tiny, patheic creathuers in that planet. And to top it off, my Masters were going to witness it.  
  
I focused my sights on a spot, and prepared my pulse cannon. I placed my wrists together. My cyborg arms and hands conneted together, forming the pulse cannon. This was it, my first moment of glory was at hand!  
  
I aimed my cannon at the prechoosen spot. Then my well developed Irkin eyes saw that two of the paniced inhabitants were standing right in my cannon's firing spot. I sqinted my eyes to see that it was a mother and her young child. The mother was paralyzed with fear, so was the child. As I looked down at them, I could see that the child was cluching it's mother tight.  
  
I began to warm up my pulse cannon. It's loud humming was heared by the inhabitants as they paniced even more. But tha mother and chlid just stood there, looking up, knowing what was coming. The child looked strait at me, and thats when I saw it.  
  
The look on it's face was one I never have seen before. It's eyes appeared to be leaking a clear fulid. I have seen fear, but this...this was new.  
  
But I didn't have time to think more about it. My cannon fired. In a instant, the planet was gone. Nothing was left but space dust.  
  
I returned to my cruser, and waited for my Masters to contact me. While I waited, a frozen image of the chlid's face was trapped in my mind. For some reason, I just couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
The moniter in my cruser suddenly turned on. When I saw my Masters on the screen, I kneeled on one knee and bowed in great repect. I was always told to bow on one knee in front of them, weather in person or on a moniter.  
  
"Good job, Rogue. Get used to it."  
  
Thats all they said. Thats all that I expected. Thats just how they are.  
  
Later that day, on the way back home, I thought of the chlid onces more. I never seen that look on someone's face before. I know what fear looks like, and I know what anger looks like, but what emotion was that child portraying? I then thought why even think about it. Thinking about stupid things like that makes people weak.  
  
And since then, I placed the frozen image in the back of my mind, and have not thought about it since." [End of Flashback]  
  
~ Rogue stood there reflecting on that long forgotten moment in her past. Ever since then, she hasn't had any problem doing her job, untill now. She looked at Gir, who was still "leaking" a little bit.  
  
'I wonder...' She thought. 'What was that child feeling?' She wondered, if the SIR, was portraying that same feeling. There was only one way to find out.  
  
"Hey, uh..."Gir"?" Rogue said to the robot. Gir's eyes perked up, still some tears in them. "Heeeey! You got my name right!" He said cheering up a bit.  
  
"I need to asked you something." ('I can't believed I'm asking a SIR something!')  
  
"YEEEES?"  
  
Rogue cleared her throut. "That...that emotion you were just displaying. What is it called?"  
  
As usual, Gir had to think for a sec. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh......what?"  
  
Rogue slapped her forehead and growled, trying to kept her cool. She took a deep breath and asked again. "Let me put it this way. Why do your eyes leak like that?"  
  
"OHHHHH....." Gir said, finaly getting it. "I wasn't happy."  
  
"Wasn't "happy"?" Rogue said a little confused. She thought for a moment. "Is "happy" like being proud?"  
  
"Ummmmm..........I guess so."  
  
"Okay..good." Rogue said. "Now we're getting somewhere. Alright, then what is NOT being "happy" called?"  
  
Gir cocked his head to the side and looked at Rogue with a little surperised look. "You don't know?" He said in a cute tone. "It's called "saaaad".  
  
"Saaaad"? Rogue said scrarching her head, still not quite getting it.  
  
"Uh huh!" Gir said nodding his head. "I was sad, but now I'm happy! I was sad, but now I'm happy!" He continued to say that as he skipped off into the livingroom to watch T.V., leaving a very confused Rogue in the kitchen.  
  
She tryed to put together what Gir said. "Happy? Sad?.....I don't get it. Jeez, that was a waste of time."  
  
She walked into the livingroom to see Gir bobbing his little head to the tune of The Scary Monkey Show. She rested her back the wall and put her hands in her pockets. 'Want a situation I'm in!' She thought to herself. 'I'm have so many questions in my head, I'm surperised its hasn't explosed! And to top it off, I STILL don't know whats wrong with me. I'm experiancing a feeling I never even felt before. And its only around Zim! I wish I just knew why I have to get rid of him. Maybe if I knew why, this weird feeling will get OUT of me. But how?'  
  
Rogue looked at Gir, now rolling around on the floor in crazy laugher. She scowled. 'That stupid SIR. It's computer brain chip must be smaller then a unevoled amoeba.' Suddenly, a idea shot into her head. "What a minutie. Computer? Thats it!" She ran towards the underground lab. As for Gir, he was still rolling around.  
  
~ Rogue ran out of the elevater as soon as it opened to the lab. She headed towards Zim's main computer. She stopped infront of it and took a look at it. "I know what to do to see why "Zim" as to be rid of." She said "I'll just use his computer, and through it, hack into the data base back home!" Rogue forgot that with her cyborg arms, she can hack into almost any computer system. "The data base should tell me everything about my target!"  
  
She searched around the computer untill she found a loose piece of covering. She removed it, and found all the main wires and circuits. "Alright." She said. She then pushed some buttons on her arm, and in a flash, removed her human disgusie. With her disguise gone, she could use her cyborg parts to the fullest. She kneeled down, and typed in a code on her arm and said, "Actavate hacking program." A small computer voice came out of her arm saying, "Hacking Program Actavted."  
  
Rogue then streched out her right arm towards the wires of the computer. Small little circuits shot out of the palm of her cyborg hand, and attached themself to the wires and circuits. Then with her left arm, pushed buttons on her right arm as she began to hacking program.  
  
~ A good ten minutes passed. Rogue was almost to the data base through Zim's computer. "Come on, almost there.........Got it!" Zim's computer screen flashed up Irkin letters that spelled, "I.S.D.B.", whlch stands for Irken Soldier Data Base. "Now all I have to do is find Zim's data file." Rogue said pushing more buttons. Suddenly, she heard someone coming up behind her, making a metal sound.  
  
She very quickly turned around to see, of course, Gir looking at her all cute like. Rogue swollowed hard, thinking she just got busted, but Gir just stood there and said, "HIIIIYYYAAA!" Rogue took a huge sigh of relief. 'I should have guessed that he would be too dumb to know what I'm doing.' She thought to herself. After a moment or two, Gir reached into his head and took out a rubber piggy and happy started playing it. Rogue want back to her hacking.  
  
~ About five minutes later, Rogue finaly found what she was looking for. "Bingo!" She said. On the computer screen, a file popped up with Zim's name in Irken writing. "Now, lets see what we have here." She opened the file and saw all the stats on her target, his birth, his weight, his height, and ect.. She scrolled down when something caught her eye. "Whats this?" She said as she started skiming it.  
  
"......Operation Impending Doom 1 failed because of Zim?!........Banished?......and thats it. There hasn't been any new data added for a long time!" Rogue thought for a few moments. "What he did wrong, he all ready been punished for it. Where was he banished to?" She looked at the file again and came acrossed the name Food Courtia. "That place? Then whats he doing here?" Rogue took a sigh. "Even hacking into the data system didn't help me."  
  
Suddenly, Gir came up for behind and stuck his rubber piggy in Rogue's face. She slapped the toy away from her and gave Gir a dirty look. But then her eyes went wide. She suddenly realized something. If Zim was banished AFTER Operation Impending Doom 1 was a bust, then why did he have a SIR? Only Irkins that have been asigned to work on Operation Impending Doom 2 was given a SIR! She looked through at the file again. "There should be something in here that says that!" She said, but nothing came up.  
  
Now there were more questions then answers. Why is Zim on Earth? Why does he have a SIR? (Not a good one, but its still a SIR) What did he do to be ordered to get bumped off?  
  
Rogue sat on the floor, more confused then ever. She rubbed her eyes, which were starting to get tired from looking at the computer screen. "I just don't know." She said. "Maybe I'm way over my head. But......why do I what to know so bad?" She sat there, all quiet. She then turned to see thet Gir was no longer in the lab. He went back up to the house.  
  
....................  
  
"WELCOME HOME, MASTER!!!"  
  
Rogue's head shot up to what Gir shouted. "Zim is back already?!" She said in shock. She looked down at her arm, it was still all hooked up! "I gotta shut down my hacking program and get out of here before he comes down here!" She franticly started to shut down the program. If Zim saw her now, she'll get caught! "Come on, come on!" She said panicing a bit. But the program was taking too long. She heard the elevater coming down. She could feel sweat coming down her face. Her whole body tighten up. The elevater doors opened.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..............  
  
RogueStar: Talk about a cliffy, uh? ^-^ The story is STILL not over! Alot of action is on the way in future chapters! Stay tune for chapter ten! ^.^ 


	10. The Truth......What To Do Now

Chapter 10  
  
The Truth......What To Do Now  
  
Zim stepped into the lab, but suddenly stopped at the sight of Rogue still strugging to undo her hacking device. She quickly turned her head and looked Zim. Zim's eyes went wide.  
  
"Rogue! What are you doing?! What is the meaning of this?!" Zim said.  
  
Rogue grit her teeth, and swallowed hard. "I...I can explain!" She said nervously, sreaching for the right words. Zim gave her a look that she had seen before. It was the same look he gave her when she lied to him before.  
  
Zim walked closer to Rogue. Rogue began to grow more and more nervous. "Then "EXPLAIN"." Zim said in a harsh, angery tone.  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes at him, her body started to slowly shake, but she managed to shaking aim her laser at him. Zim took a step back, not quite sure what she was going to do, and deep down, Rogue didn't know what she was going to do either.  
  
"Rogue..?" Zim asked slowly, this time speaking in a bit softer tone, as he took a slow step forward.  
  
"Don't move!" Rogue said, her aim becoming more shakey. "I just need to know, okay?" She said through her grit teeth. "I JUST NEED TO KNOW!" Rogue's eyes became sharper as she looked at her "target".  
  
Zim lowered one of his eyebrows and looked at Rogue. "What are you talking about?" He asked shaking his head.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and slowly brought her arm down, letting it limply fall on the control pannel, pushing a few buttons by accident. Suddenly, the circuits in her arm surged with electricity and soon, the monitor on Zim's computer flashed a picture of the Tallest. Both Zim and Rogue frozed at the sight of the Irkin leaders.  
  
"My Tallest!" Zim addressed them. "What is it?" He said.  
  
Rogue looked closer at the screen. "No, wait a second..." She said looking down at her arm, which was still wired up to the computer's circuits. "I think, I think I hacked into one of there monitors. We can see them, but I don't think they can see us..." Zim glared at her a little. "What were you doing using a hacking program on MY computer?" He asked. "Shhhhh." Rogue said. "Listen."  
  
The two looked on and listened, they could see, even from that point of view, that the leaders weren't happy.  
  
"I still can't believe that Rogue hasn't reported on her progress..." Tallest Red grummbled. Tallest Purple shrugged. "Well, it is possible that she got side tracked. I hear that on planet "earth" that happens alot." Purple said. "But still, Rogue should have finished off Zim by now." Red frowed. "I'm getting really tired of his oh so frequet updates on his meanless victories on that filthy planet."  
  
Zim's eyes perked up.  
  
"But still..." Purple began. "Sending him to that planet was a good way to get rit of him and out of our way for a while..."  
  
"Even if it DID fail." Red pipped in crossing his arms. "Its pretty embaressing that we had to send a class A assassin like Rogue to destroy a soilder who's not even a threat to us."  
  
"Whats the big deal?" Purple said. "She fell for it, right? Just like with those other so called "missions". The Tallest began to laugh. "Like the one in that one gallaxy, boy, that one blew up good." Red said still laughing. Purple, still laughing then said, "We told them we didn't want a peace treaty. And the people on that planet would have made useless slaves anyway." The leaders continued to laugh over the subject like it was a big joke. Red's laugher then slowly slowed down as he took a deep breath. "(Ha Ha) Yeah, it was a great idea to trick Rogue into doing all that, and then some."  
  
Rogue's eyes went really wide.  
  
Red continued. "I mean, she did help us with a FEW of those missions that did count, but then after that, it got so boring around here."  
  
"Yeah, but then all we had to do to get some fun...." Purple said. "...was pick out some worthless planet with some worthless kind of people on it, and tell Rogue that they were some "threat" to us. And then watch it go boom! Man, talk about fireworks!"  
  
"And onces shes done with "Zim"..." Red said. "...we don't ever have to worry about getting bothered by that worthless poor excuse for a Irkin again!"  
  
"And Rogue will think she got rit of yet another "threat" for us!" They started laughing again. And then suddenly, Rogue's hacking device grew weak, and the picture went blank and turned off.  
  
Rogue stood there, completely stoned face, still staring that the now blank screen. Zim too was in complete shock.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud "BOOM" that came from the kitchen, which didn't seem to affect Zim or Rogue. The elevater came down and Gir walked out, smiling from ear to ear, with some burned cookies in his hands. He took one and ate it. Then he walked over to Rogue and Zim (still in shock), and looked at his Master. The robot took another burned cookie and helt it up to Zim's shocked face. "Want one?" He said with a smile.  
  
The smell of the blacken cookie caused Zim to suddenly snap out of it. He gagged a couple times, then stopped and refected on was he just witnessed.  
  
"....T-This...This can't be!!!" Zim suddenly shouted out, still at a somewhat lose of words of the matter. His voice echoed through out the lab. "This JUST can't be!!! I don't understand, there MUST be some kind of mistake!!" He then suddenly stopped and thought for a moment. He looked at Rogue, who was still staring at the blank computer screen. "Wait a minute..." Zim slowly said, narrowing his eyes on Rogue. "Your REALLY an ASSASSIN?!!" It didn't hit Zim untill just then. "I get it, it all makes perfect sence now! But you know what? I still don't believe want the Tallest said!!! You hacked into MY computer! This must be some kind of TRICK! It's a trick, isn't it?! Who are you REALLY working for??!!! ANSWER ME NOW!!!"  
  
Rogue didn't answer. She had a blank look on her face, and it looked like she didn't hear a thing that Zim said.  
  
Zim stood there, growing more and more impatient. "I SAID ANSWER ME ROGUE!! RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
Just as Zim said those words, Rogue fell to her knees, and began to tremble for some reason. Zim looked at her with a glare. "No, Rogue, your acting is NOT going to help you this time. You can't trick ME anymore, so don't even try it!" Zim said.  
  
Gir, who was still munching on his burned cookies, bend down and looked at Rogue's face. Her eyes, she did not know it, were "leaking". She then began to mumble something under her breath. "They...they...lied to me. My own Masters lied to me. I....I thought...all those other missions were for the good of our kind, and to protect them. But.......they just used me....for their own amusment?" She then had a sudden thought. "Then......." She began in a shaky voice. ".....then just how many innocent people.....have I killed....just to amuse them?!!"  
  
Then suddenly, Rogue cryed out, in a brust of rage, and with the arm she had wired into the computer, punched the blank srceen with such power, that it instantly shattered.  
  
Zim was stuned by Rogue's sudden action. But he still thought it was all a act. "I'm not falling for it, Rogue!" He shouted at her.  
  
Rogue turned and looked at Zim, Zim eyes widen at the sight of Rogue's "leaking" eyes. Then without saying a word, Rogue ran to the elevater, and went up to the house. Zim stood there, now not quite sure if Rogue was faking or not! Gir walked up to this Master, chopping down on his last burned cookie. "Hey, Master..." The robot said, "...Why was Rogue crying?"  
  
"Crying?" Zim said in a confused tone.  
  
"Yeah, "crying" as in "SAD"" Gir said.  
  
Zim knew what "sad" was. Gir displayed that emotion before to him before. Then it hit Zim, maybe Rogue....WASN'T faking at all! He ran to the elevater and went up the house, where he found Rogue kneeing on the livingroom floor, wiping the tears from her eyes. He noticed her looking at her wiped tears like she never saw something like it before. He then hear her say outloud, "Whats...whats wrong with me? With my eyes?"  
  
Zim stood there of a moment, realizing that Rogue, wasn't really faking it. He knew, because of Gir, that you can't fake THAT kind of emotion. It then hit him that want he saw on the monitor, WAS true! Zim didn't know HOW to react. He just didn't understand why his Tallest would do this! He always thought he was a great invader, sure he messed up a few times in the past, but...the Tallest what him gone?! He felt like he should be breaking into a rage or something, but something was keeping him from doing so. He kept looking Rogue, still on the floor, still "crying" a little bit. He then thought of what was could be going through her head right now. 'She must have been protecting the Tallest by being an assassin all her life.' Zim thought to himself. 'To find out that shes been "used" the whole time by them, must be really hard for her.' Zim has never thought that he would see an strong Irkin fighter like this. He felt.....sorry for her.  
  
He began to walk closer to her. Rogue suddenly looked back to see him, and jumped up and stepped back a bit. She still had some tears in her eyes. "What do you what?" She asked in a almost caution tone. "Now that you know about me, you want to kill me now, is that it?"  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Zim said.  
  
Rogue looked at him with a surprised look. Her eyes then sharpen at him. "I know you want to do something, so do it! I failed my Masters anyway. If I go back now, they'll kill me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Zim asked in a surpurise tone of voice.  
  
"What I mean is that if I was to fail my Masters in anyway, they'll take my life away." Rogue explained.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Zim said in a shock tone.  
  
"Yes!" Rogue shouted at him. "Ever since my birth, I been trained to be a highly skilled assassin to protect my Masters, the Almighty Tallest. I was even geneticly altered in order to be stronger then any other Irkin!" She looked at her cyborg hands. "As you can see, to heighten my strength, I was made so I would be born with cyborg limbs, but these are basicly my weapon. The rest of me is completely organic. But I'm still very strong and fast."  
  
"And if you fail once, thats it?!" Zim said still can't believing it.  
  
"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU, YES!!" Rogue shouted angerly.  
  
Zim cluched his fist and began to tremble. "For the love of Irk, WHY are the Tallest doing this?!" He said griting his teeth. "And all this time, I thought they could do no wrong, but this, this is just....just.......AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" He began to pound his fists on the sofa repeatedly.  
  
Right at that moment, Gir came walking into the room. He saw Zim pounding away on the sofa. "Hey, Master!" The robot shouted. Zim stopped and looked at him. "Why are you mad at the sofa?" Gir asked in a cute voice.  
  
Zim just looked at his robot, and then at Rogue, who was still standing, staring at Zim because of his outburst. Zim fell to the floor and put his face in his hands. It looked like he was about to cry. Gir went up to him and started patting him on the back. "Are you okay, Master?" Gir asked in a sweet tone.  
  
"No, Gir, I'm NOT!" Zim snapped. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
Gir stepped back a bit and whimpered out,"....O-Okay." He then quietly went out of the room, leaving Zim and Rogue alone again.  
  
Rogue watched the way Zim snapped at his SIR. She was thinking of how that SIR might have felt. She sudden felt a sence of pity for the robot.  
  
She looked at Zim. "......You know..."She began. "....I think, your SIR was just trying to help." Zim got up off the floor and turned and looked at Rogue. "I know he was just trying to help." Zim replied.  
  
"Then why did you yell at him?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I...I don't know." Zim said. "I guess for one thing, he wouldn't understand the situation, and second, I wasn't really thinking I guess."  
  
Rogue hung her head and looked at the floor. "Speaking of the situation..." She said. "What I'm I going to do now?"  
  
Zim crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Well, for one thing, I have no intention to destroy you."  
  
Rogue shot her head up and looked at him in a somewhat shock look. "Why?" She asked. "I lied to you, and tryed to kill you."  
  
"Yes..." Zim said. "But you were fooled. So if you think about it, theres no reason for me to destroy you."  
  
Rogue looked down at the floor again. "And since you didn't do anything wrong, I will not try to kill you again. But, if my Masters get wind of this, they'll track me down for sure! I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Its not fair." Zim said in a low tone of voice. "We are invaders. We are trained to take over and inslave." He looked at Rogue, and thought of what she said earlier, about she was tricked to destroy all those planets, and all those lives. "Not to kill."  
  
"Uh, what did you say?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Nothing." Zim said. He looked at Rogue. "The Tallest betrayed us both."  
  
"Yeah, I sort of figuered that out myself." Rogue said sarcasticlly. "I just wish I could do something about it."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a metal sound coming from the kitchen. They looked to see Gir peeking around the corner. Zim let out a sigh. "It's okay, Gir, you can come in now."  
  
"YAY!" The little robot called out as he skipped into the room. He when up to Zim gave him a cute look. He then looked at Rogue. He skipped over to her and started staring at her. Rogue backed away, but Gir just got closer. Rogue gave him a look.  
  
"What do you what?" She asked.  
  
"You were crying earlier." Gir said. "You okay now?"  
  
"I was, "crying"? That what was wrong with me?" Rogue said.  
  
"Yep, and now your okay!" Gir said all happy like. The robot then gave Rogue a big bear hug, which kind of freaked Rogue out. "HEY! What are doing!? Let go!" She said.  
  
"He's just glad that your okay." Zim said. He then started heading out of the room, towards the lab. Rogue, still struggling to get Gir off her, noticed Zim walking away.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" She asked him.  
  
Zim stopped and looked at her. "I'm going to the lab. I would like to be alone for a while, to think." He paused for a moment, then finished saying, "What the Tallest are doing, in my mind, goes agains all the Irken laws and powers. I now know they are not the wise and smart leaders I always thought they were. I need to be alone for a while." He headed to the lab.  
  
"Uh, wait a minute." Rogue said. "What about me?"  
  
Zim stopped again. "Rogue, if your wondering if I believe you or not, don't worry about it, because I do believe you. Its kind of hard not to believe you."  
  
Rogue was speechless. Then, out of nowhere, that werid feeling came over her again. Zim went to the lab.  
  
~ Morning came. Gir was asleep on the sofa, and Rogue was sitting next to him. Rogue stayed up all night, doing some thinking herself. As of Gir, He stayed up amost to 2:00AM last night watching late night cartoons. He then dozed off on the sofa next to Rogue.  
  
As the morning sun was beaming through the window, Rogue took a deep breath, and put her head back closed her eyes. She opened one eye, and saw Gir slowing waking up. The little robot let out a big yawn, and gazes up at Rogue.  
  
"GOOOOOOD MOOOORNING!" Gir cood with a big smile on his face.  
  
Rogue stared at him for a moment before saying blankly, "Yeah, morning."  
  
"I go get some breakfast!" Gir said jumping off the sofa and headed to the kitchen, leaving Rogue alone.  
  
Rogue had so many thing on her mind, she didn't know where to start. Her whole world have seemed to come crashing down on her last night. And she thought for sure that Zim was going to "get rid of her", but he didn't, which really bluw her away.  
  
'It happened again.' She thought to herself. 'That feeling. It only comes when 'he' is around. He has something to do with it. But what?'  
  
Suddenly, Rogue heared Gir call out, "GOOOOOD MOOOOORING MASTER!!!"  
  
"Zim is finally out of the lab?" She said to herself. "I wonder want he's been doing."  
  
Zim quietly walked into the livingroom, and looked at Rogue. Rogue looked back at him, and onces again, that feeling came.  
  
"Rogue." Zim said. He had a serious look on his face.  
  
"What?" Rogue said.  
  
"We're not going to be going to the skool today, or for a while for that matter." Zim said.  
  
"Whys that? What were you doing down there anyway?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I've been thinking." Zim answered. "All night, I've been thinking. And I have a plan." After a moment of silence, Zim then said, "We're going to Irk."  
  
"What?!" Rogue said confused and shocked.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....................  
  
RogueStar: OH MAN!!!! THAT WAS A LONG ONE, UH!? But what do think? I'm sooooooooo sorry about the long wait, but if it was worth it, please tell me. I alright have a great idea for the next chapter, so don't go away! Please R&R!! Later, till next time!!! ^____^  
  
P.S.: I would like to thank my sister, Aoi Jade, for helping me with this chapter! Aoi Jade, YOU ROCK!! 


	11. Preparation

Chapter 11  
  
Preparation  
  
"Go back to Irk?!" Rogue said confused. "Why on Irk would you want to go back to Irk?"  
  
Zim stood his ground, with a focus look on his face, as he knew what he was talking about. He quietly folded his arms and explained.  
  
"To put it simply," He began. "I've been thinking on the situation, and I have come to one, and only one conclusion. We're going to fly back to Irk, and confront the Tallest on this, and if we're lucky, expose them for what they have done!"  
  
Rogue first looked at Zim with a bit of a surprise look, but then it changed to a "you gotta be kidding!" look.  
  
"Are you out of your mind!?" She suddenly shouted out. "That HAS to be the STUPIDEST idea I have EVER heard!"  
  
"Hey! And just what do you mean by that!?" Zim asked, suddenly losing his cool.  
  
"What I MEAN is..." Rogue began. "...your little plan is a suicide mission! First off, think about just WHO your talking about! The Tallest themself! Sure, we now know their back stabing slime, but do you realize what they can do to use if we got caught?! I'll tell you, they could KILL us right on the spot!They have the power to do that you know. They what you dead anyway, and if they find out that I now know wants going on, they'll want me gone too!"  
  
"Yeah, but you have forgoten one thing." Zim said.  
  
"And whats THAT?" Rogue asked sarcastisly.  
  
"Since they still don't know that you know,..." Zim said. "...YOU can get close enough to the Tallest without any trouble at all."  
  
"And just HOW is that going to expose them, if you don't mind me asking?" Rogue asked.  
  
Zim just stood there and thought for a few moments. Rogue looked at him, crossed her arms and started tapping her foot, waiting for a response.  
  
"Well...?" She said.  
  
"That part of the plan is still....not planned." Zim finally answered.  
  
Rogue looked at him with a disbelief look. "What are you? HUMAN?!" She said. "Like I said, thats the stupidest idea I have ever heard.  
  
Zim's left eye started to twich with irratantion. "IT'S A GOOD PLAN, AND WE'RE GOING TO DO IT!!!" Zim shouted out.  
  
Rogue grit her teeth. "YOU ARE SO......(What do they call it?)......PIGHEADED!" Rogue shouted back.  
  
The two Irkins continued to scream at each other. The argument was so loud that it caught the attention of the little robot in the kitchen. Gir peeked around the corner with a big bowl of waffle batter, and some of it was all over his little face. He cocked his head to the side as he watched to two fight.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A FILTHY HUMAN EARTH PIGHEAD!!" Zim shouted at Rogue.  
  
"IT'S WAS "PIGHEADED", AND THAT JUST WHAT YOU ARE!!!" Rogue shouted back.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO DO MY PLAN, BECAUSE MY PLAN IS GENUS!!!" Zim shouted.  
  
"It's not genus, IT'S SUICIDE!!!" Rogue shouted.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rogue and Zim immediately stopped shouting at one another a turned their a attention to the SIR.  
  
"Why you shouting ? The waffles don't like that." Gir said in a sweet tone. Then Gir just stared off into space before screaming out, "MY WAFFLES!" and ran back into the kitchen.  
  
The two aliens looked at each other alittle confused by Gir's actions. Rogue opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  
  
"What were we arguing about?" She suddenly asked. Gir's butting in suddenly made her forget!  
  
"Something about you saying my genus plan was stupid." Zim flatly answered.  
  
"Oh, right, now where was I?" Rogue said.  
  
"Just forget it!" Zim said. "This argument is pointless!"  
  
"Look! Want I'm just trying to say is that going up againest the Tallest themself might, just MIGHT take a little more planning." Rogue said. "You don't even have the whole plan figured out!"  
  
"The reason I DON"T have it ALL figured out..." Zim said, "...is because I well need YOUR help for that part of the plan."  
  
"My...help?" Rogue said meekly.  
  
"You know alot about the Tallest , don't you?" Zim asked.  
  
"Duh! I'm their most right hand soldier. I know the WHOLE inside of their main HQ, and master ship, I have access to certain points and computer programs of both places, and.........." Rogue suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence as it all hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"With your skills and what you know about them..." Zim said, "...we could both figure out a way to get our revenge!"  
  
Rogue looked down at the floor with a blank look. Zim's crazy plan suddenly all made sence to her. She always thought the Tallest could do no wrong, and that she could trust them. It was an Irkin's nature to feel a sence of revenge if there was a need for it. But, to take revenge on the Irkin leaders themselfs? Is that even possable? Was she agreeing with Zim's plan? Did she really want to go with it?  
  
"I need a answer Rogue." Zim said.  
  
Rogue lefted her head and looked at the Irkin soilder. She breathed in deep, and let out a big sigh. "Alright, I'll do it."  
  
"Great!" Zim said. "Now, the first thing we have to do is......."  
  
"THE WAFFLES ARE REEEEEAAAADDDDYYYYY!!!!!" Gir screamed. The little robot came skipping out of the kitchen with a HUGE plate of mishappen waffles with WAY to much maple sryup.  
  
"Anybody want a waffle?" Gir asked all sweet like.  
  
"We have no time for "waffles", Gir." Zim said. "We much prepared for a very importent trip. We're going back to planet Irk."  
  
"YEEEEEEAAAAAH!................whats that?" The little robot asked, licking the sryup drippings off the waffles.  
  
"Our HOME planet, GIR!" Zim said loudly.  
  
Gir stared at his Master for a moment, nipping on a waffle. "..........OHHHHHHHHH, HOME PLANET! Can I bring my piggys?"  
  
Zim slapped his forehead. He slowly lowered his hand and sighed. "Yes, Gir. You can, but don't let your TOYS get in the way of this, alright?"  
  
"YEAH!" Gir jetted off to the lab, where he kept all his rubber toys, dropping some of the sryup soaked waffles along the way.  
  
Zim turned to Rogue. "As I was saying..." Zim said, "...the first thing we have to do is prepare my voot cruiser for this mission. Let's see, we'll need extra fuel, and I need to tune those hyper space boosters, and...hey, that reminds me. How did you get earth in the first place?"  
  
Rogue eyes perked up. "How I got here? Uh, well I came by ship of course."  
  
"Then were is it? You could use your ship, and I could use mine." Zim said.  
  
"Why can't we both ride in yours." Rogue asked.  
  
"Mine can only hold me and Gir, why?" Zim said.  
  
"Well, I could, but, uh, I kind of had a problem when I was coming down to Earth. Uh, it's kind of...broken." Rogue said in a bit of a embarssed tone.  
  
"You mean you crashed!?" Zim said surprised. "Hey, wait one second, was it in brond daylight?'  
  
"You saw my ship coming down?" Rogue asked.  
  
"The day we first incountered each other, I saw what looked like a star falling out of the sky, when I was on my way to the skool." Zim said. "So that was you. Then, want happened to your ship?"  
  
"It's tolaled." Rogue said flatly. "Only a couple parts are still workable."  
  
"You mean to tell me that if you have done your job anyway, you can get off is planet in the first place?" Zim asked.  
  
Rogue hung her head in shame. "I was going to contact the Tallest to help me get home."  
  
Zim crossed his arms. "Well, this changes somethings."  
  
The two both sood there, both thinking on the situation.  
  
"We'll come up with something, but right now, lets go down to the the voot cruiser bay and get my ship ready at lest." Zim said. He then started headed towards the kitchen. Rogue looked at him from behind and suddenly felt surpurise at how Zim was really going to go with this, this crazy plan of his. And even more crazy, she was coming along. She followed him to the hidden elevater in the kitchen. On the way down to the place Zim was talking about, Rogue's mind began to race again. She couldn't stop thinking at she was going though with this, and that in one day, her whole world was turned upside down. She glaced at Zim, who had his hands on his hips as he was waiting of the elevater doors to open. Now that she thought about it, she never had a partner before, not even a SIR. She wondered if she was going to get used to it or not. She was always alone on all of her missions in the past. She was always told that that was that best way to do them.  
  
The elevater then stopped and the doors slid open. The room was a HUGE area where Zim fixed and\or upgraded his voot cruiser. The ship was in the middle of the room on a big platform.  
  
"Computer!" Zim called out. "Run a full scan on the voot cruiser and see what needs a tune up and see if it needs extra fuel."  
  
The computer responed by senting out about five hovering scaning probs to check the ship.  
  
Rogue looked around at the hugeness of the place. Wires were hanging all over the place, conneted to bigger devices. All just for the voot cruiser alone.  
  
Suddenly, the elevater doors opened up, and Gir came skipping out with a big handful of his rubber toys. "I'm ready!" The robot called out. Zim turned to his SIR. "No Gir, we're not ready yet." He looked at all the of toys Gir had. "You don't need ALL of those, do you?" Zim asked. Gir give his Master that LOOK he gets with he's sad. Zim quickly looked away, but he then gave in. "Alright Gir, you can bring all of them." He said with a sigh.  
  
"YEEEEAAAAH! THANKY YOU!" Gir said.  
  
The computer then made a "beep" noise, meaning the scan on the voot cruiser was done. "SCAN COMPETED. JET ENGINES AND CONTROLS FULLY OPERATIONAL. FUEL AT MAXIMUM. CRUISER'S HYPER SPACE BOOSTER ONLY AT 48% OUTPUT. NEED  
  
REPAIR."  
  
"Computer, do the repairs on the boosters immediately." Zim commaned. The computer obeyed with a "blep" sound.  
  
Meanwhile, Rogue was staring at Gir, who was playing with his rubber toys on the floor. She still didn't understand why he fooled around with those "rubber" things.  
  
The robot looked up at Rogue with a smile and said, "You wannta play?" He then handed her a rubber piggy. Rogue looked at it, and then at Gir. Just for the heck of it, her took the toy out of the robots hand. She lighty sqeezed it, and it made a low squeak noise. She raised an unseeable eyebrow. 'What does he see in this THING?' she thought to herself. She looked down at Gir and thought about want he said the other day, about those two somewhat new emotions to her, sadness and happiness. 'Could this strange thing that he fittles with..." She thought herself, "...make him feel...HAPPY?' Rogue still didn't get it. She dropped the rubber piggy on the ground next to Gir, who was playing with a rubber moose. The rubber toy squeaked as it hit th floor, grabbing Gir's attention. He meekly pick it up, and looked at Rogue. She looked back at the robot. "What? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, wondering why he was staring at her.  
  
"Don't you want the piggy?" Gir asked all sweetly.  
  
Rogue looked at him kind of funny. "I don't know, do I?"  
  
Gir sqeezed the rubber piggy as hard as he could and smiled. "Rubber piggys make you feel all good!" He explained. He then again handed the toy to Rogue. "Please take it. I have alot more of them, so you came have this one."  
  
Rogue looked at Gir strangely. She didn't understand the meaning of giving, as that what Gir was doing. Never the less, she took the rubber toy from the robot, and after looking at it for a moment, shrugged, and opened her pack and put it in there.  
  
"Gir!" Zim shouted out from the voot cruiser platform. The little robot stood up and saluted to his Master. "Quit fooling around, and come up here." Gir walked up to the platform and hopped up on to it.  
  
"Gir, moniter the repairing." Zim said.  
  
"Yes sir!" Gir said with red eyes.  
  
"Oh, and Gir, don't try to "help" with the repairs." Zim said.  
  
Zim then jumped down off the platform and walked over to Rogue.  
  
"So, have you thought have anything?" Zim asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rogue asked back.  
  
"I mean your ship." Zim said. "Is it beyond fixing?"  
  
"I'm afraid it is." She answered. "This planets gravity was a bit heaver them I thought when I was coming in, and that's how I crashed."  
  
Zim's eyes slanted as he tried onces again to think of a way to fix the problem. Rogue just put her hands behind her head and let out a long sigh. The sounds of beeps and clicks were the only things that could be heard as the two just stood there for a minute or two, not saying anything. Gir still stood next to the voot cruiser, monitering it. Rogue looked over at the robot.  
  
"Can I asked you something?" She said to Zim.  
  
"What?" Zim said, still thinking.  
  
"About your SIR. The way he acts. I mean, doesn't he, drive you crazy?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Zim said sharply. "Sometimes he does what I say, like right now. I've been thinking about...an upgrade or something, but his circuits is somewhat...odd, and....." Zim when on and on. Rogue just let out a another big sigh. But then, something hit her.  
  
"Upgrade....." She looked at Zim's cruser and them thought of those still workable parts of her crashed spaceship. Her eyes widen and a small smrik came cross her face. Zim was still rammbing on about Gir's circuits.  
  
"Zim!" She said. Zim wasn't listening.  
  
"Hey!" She slapped him on the shoulder and he snapped out of it.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Zim shouted out.  
  
"I just got an great idea." Rogue said. "What if we UPGRADED the whole voot cruiser itself, and make it bigger with the leftover parts of my ship!"  
  
Zim looked at her with some surprise. Why didn't he think of that?!  
  
"Thats not a bad idea at all!" He said. "Gir!"  
  
The robot turned around and said slowly, "YEEEESS?"  
  
"Are the repairs done?" He asked.  
  
"Ahhhmmmm........" Gir looked back at the cruser. "YEP!"  
  
"I want you to watch the base. Rogue and I are going to pick up a few things." Zim said.  
  
"OOOOKAY!" Gir said. He jumped off the platform and ran towards the elevater and went up to the house. (I wonder if he's REALLY going to watch the base! ^-^)  
  
Zim walked towards the voot cruiser. "We'll take my ship to get to.....hey, where do your ship crash anyway?"  
  
"About a mile outside this human city, in a place full of tall green earth plants." Rogue said.  
  
"Humans called those plants "trees"." Zim said. "Come on."  
  
"We're going to go right now?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes. I want to get all the preparations done and head to Irk ASAP." He then reached into his pack and took out his black wig and fake human eyes and put them out. "You better put your human disguise on, just incase."  
  
Rogue pushed a button on her cybrog arm, and in a flash, she was in her disguise.  
  
"Come on, lets go." Zim said.  
  
"Don't push it." Rogue said under her breath. The two Irkins jumped into the voot cruiser.  
  
"There's not alot of room in here." Rogue said wiggying around.  
  
"I told you, there's only enough room in here for me and Gir, so try to sit still." Zim said. He pushed a button on the control panal, and the cruiser began to hover upward towards the top of the room, where a large tube was in the middle of the ceiling. The voot cruiser went all the way up the tube, and at the very top, Zim pushed another button, and the roof of his house\base opened right up. Outside, it was still daylight, so Zim turned on the silenters on his engines to avoid any attention. He let the cruiser go up as high as it could, and jetted off towards an area that Rogue pointed to inside the cruiser.  
  
Luckly for Zim and Rogue, no one was outside when they took off. Well, no one that Zim didn't know.  
  
Dib saw the whole thing on the other side of the block. He was heading towards Zim's house because he and Rogue didn't show up for skool. And like the paranormal expret he is, he senced that something was up.  
  
"I KNEW it! He's up to something! Him and "Rogue"." Dib said to himself. He then got a bad feeling. "What if their getting ready to start the invasion?! I GOT to follow them!"  
  
~ Zim and Rogue flew over the whole city and then reached the city's limits. Just outside the city, there was a desert like landscap, but just about a mile further, there was a small forest.  
  
"There!" Rogue said pointing out. "There's where I crash." Zim piloted the voot cruiser towards the herd of trees. He then saw a small clearing right on top of the trees. Some of the tops of the tree were burned. He carefully lowered the cruser down and though the clearing, and landed in the middle of the forest, were right at the foot of where they landed, there was a reck. What looked like an Irkin ship was in pieces all over the place. Most of the parts were all burned to a crips, and the base of it was completely tolaled. Like Rogue said, it looked like only some of it survied.  
  
Zim was taken back by the seriousness of the reck. "How in the name of Irk did you survied this?!" He asked Rogue.  
  
Rogue looked at him with little smirk. "My Irkin body was disigned for taking this kind of punisment. I only walked away with a couple bruises from this.  
  
"I'm impressed." Zim said.  
  
They both exited the cruiser and looked around for any parts that were still useable. It was definitely a mess. Even the ground was burned to pich black. It made Zim think on now amazing Rogue really was. A crash like this would have killed any other Irkin in a instant.  
  
"I found some over here!" Rogue called out. She picked up an small device with an Irkin symbol on it. "I'm glad this survied." She said.  
  
"Hey! There's a bunch of boxes over here!" Zim called out from the other side of the crash site. Rogue came running up. There was about three or four steel boxes, some had small burn holes in them, but they seemed find.  
  
"Oh, those were for any extra equipment, but there was nothing in them in the first place." Rogue explained.  
  
"Why don't we just bring them back anyway. We could use them." Zim said.  
  
"All right." Rogue said.  
  
The two both carried all the steel boxes to the voot cruiser's carriering case in the back. For the next couple hours, Zim and Rogue sreached the area for any more parts and scraps of metal that could be used to upgrade the cruiser.  
  
Around sundown, they found all the still workable parts and took off towards home base.  
  
~ Back at the base, the work into the voot cruiser began. Zim planed out what the cruiser will look like after the upgrading. Rogue helped by explaining want some of the parts did, because some of the devices Zim haven't even seen before! Zim then feed the computer the info on the new plans, and computer did the rest.  
  
As the computer was working on the cruiser, Zim stayed in the repair bay, but Rogue was in the livingroom, looking out the window at the stars. She was thinking about how this trip was going to go.  
  
"This could possibly be my most dangerous mission of all." She said out loud to herself. "I no longer feel proud of calling those filthy Tallest my Masters." She then started thinking about Zim. She thought it was kind of odd that how him and her were getting along all of the sudden, even after that small blow up earlier. Just a couple days ago, all she thought was carriering out the job, to destroy him. But now, it felt so useless to do that. She then sudden felt angry that the Tallest almost had her kill him.  
  
"Why am I thinking about this?" She said to herself. "I don't know why, but, it's almost like, I WANT to think about Zim. This is so strange." She glared up at the stars onces more. "I....I kind of...like thinking about him."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............................  
  
RogueStar: BOOM! THERE IT IS! THE 11TH CHAPTER! Sorry for the wait, but my computer was being a tolal jerk for a good while. I really hope you all like how this is going, because chapter 12 is going to be a wropper! Stay tune for chapter 12, which is called: The Trip Begins! An Unknown Stoaway. Later! ^.~ 


	12. The Trip Begins! An Unknown Stoaway

Chapter 12  
  
The Trip Begins!  
  
An Unknown Stoaway  
  
Early morning. The sun beamed in Zim's house windows. Gir was playing with his rubber toys in the livingroom, still waiting to leave for the trip Master was talking about. He's been waiting anxiously since last night. Zim was still in the lab, putting together more perprations. And Rogue, was in the lab too, helping Zim pack in the equipment into the now fully rebuild, upgraded, voot cruiser! The computer just finshed it. It was now much bigger then before, and had alot more room inside. And bigger jets on it, to make it MUCH faster then before. It will now not take six long months to reach Irk, like it was before to reach Earth. Zim estimated that it will now only take about two whole earth days to get there!  
  
"Perfect! At this pace, we'll be taking off for Irk before noon!" Zim said in a prideful tone of voice. He looked up at Rogue, who was still packing. She hasn't said much in the pass couple hours, it still looked like her had alot on her mind.  
  
"Hey! Rogue! Do you think too much all the time?" He yelled out, not in a sarcastic tone, but more of his loud everyday tone. Rogue stopped what she was doing and looked back at the Irkin soldier. "I'm just a deep thinker, at's all." She yelled back, and continued her work.  
  
"Then let me asked you this..." Zim said. "...Arn't you excited about is trip? Because you sure don't show it."  
  
Rogue stopped working again. She wasn't really sure now to answer that question. Something was still troubling her. She still was unsure about this whole trip, but she really didn't want to let Zim thought about it. She thought quickly of something to counter act his question. It then hit her.  
  
"Zim! When you came to Earth, have you ever experienced any strange new emotions?"  
  
"Answer my question first!" Zim shouted.  
  
"Well, have you?" Rogue said, completely ignoring his commaned.  
  
Zim scowled a little bit, and then thought for a moment. 'New emotions?' He asked himself. 'The only new emotion I think of was the time that "Dib" found out about the "water" thing. That was the first time I really experienced "fear". And Gir has showed me that emotion called "sadness" before, but I have never felt that.' He lifted his head, and looked back at Rogue, still waiting for an answer.  
  
"What "emotions" are you talking about anyway?" He asked her.  
  
"I mean the kind that makes you think of somebody over and over again, you just don't want to stop, and sometimes you feel like your face is getting hot, and your insides feel like their all mixed up." Rogue said.  
  
Zim looked at her with a REALLY confushed look. "....Nooo..." He said with a raised unseeable eyebrow. "I never heard or felt such a emotion."  
  
Rogue gave him a look. "Just forget it." She said, packing the last of the stuff.  
  
~ As noon came along, the cruiser was all set, the supples were all packed, and Gir was about ready to explode from all the waiting.  
  
"Gir! Come to the cruiser bay! We're ready to take off!" Zim said in to a loud speaker. The little robot suddenly came sliding down the ceiling tube, and hitting the top of the voot cruiser, which didn't seem to fas him one bit. He hopped up and ran to his Master and Rogue.  
  
"I'M REEEAAADDDY!!!" He said happily.  
  
"Gir, where are the toys you said you were going to bring?" Zim asked, noticing that Gir was empty handed.  
  
"ALLLLL UP HERE!" He said, pointing to his metal head.  
  
Rogue looked at him weird. "You put all those rubber "things" inside your head?"  
  
"YEAH, LOOKY!" Gir said, going to open to top.  
  
"GIR! WAIT! DON'T...." Zim was cut short when all of Gir's rubber piggys and mooseys came flying out of the robot's head the minute he opened it. All the toys made a a'round sound of squeaks as they came down and hit the floor, some hitting Zim and Rogue on the head.  
  
"GIR!!!" Zim shouted.  
  
"MY PIGGYS!" Gir said, running around and picking up his rubber toys and putting them back in his head. Zim growled and rubbed his head where the rubber toy hit him. Rogue rolled her purple eyes and let out a sigh.  
  
"As soon as Gir is done picking up his "toys", we'll go." Zim said. "Now lets see, Am I forgeting anything? The base is set on auto defence, the computer is set to scan anyone is foolish enough to try to break in, and.....I believe thats it."  
  
"I'll get in the voot cruiser." Rogue said. She went towards it, opened the glass bubble covering, entered in and sat in one of the now two front seats.  
  
As she sat there waiting, she watched Gir still running around for his toys, and Zim then suddenly slipping on one and falling face first on the floor. He got up and started shouting at Gir again, which Gir wasn't really listening anyway. All of this was kind of humorish to Rogue. She started to sightly chuckle under her breath. And then, it happened again, the feeling. She put her hand to her face, and could feel the heat coming off of it. She was chuckling because of Zim. She looked at him again, and she just didn't want to stop "looking".  
  
Finaly, Gir had all his rubbery goodness back in his head, and he and Zim headed of the cruiser. When they got in, Zim looked right at Rogue, and his eyes sort of widened. Her face was red, and she didn't know it.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" He asked.  
  
Rogue looked at him weird, and then noticed her reflection on the bubble glass, and was abit taken back by it.  
  
"Ooooooo, pretty color!" Gir said staring at her face and then gently poking it. Rogue pushed him away. Her face then slowly started to turn back to her normal shad of green. Zim quickly looked at it again and then said, "Has that even happen before?"  
  
Rogue quietly shook her head "no".  
  
"I hope you don't have some "earth" germ in you or something." Zim said. "Better keep an eye on that."  
  
"CAN I HAVE FRONT SEAT?!" Gir said loudly.  
  
"No Gir, me and Rogue are seating here. You seat in the back and play will your toys, QUIETLY." Zim said.  
  
"YEAH!" Gir said and sat in the back seat. He reached into his head, and pulled out four rubber toys, and started playing away.  
  
Zim then turned to the ship's controls, and pushed some buttons. "Computer! Widen the lauch tube." He spook into a mike that was conneted into the main computer. The computer reponded and made the tube on the ceiling bigger for the new voot cruiser to get through.  
  
"Alright, all systems go! We're taking off!" Zim announced.  
  
"ROAD TRIP!!!!!" Gir screamed out, waving his little arms. Zim and Rogue crinched at the outbrust.  
  
The cruiser began to rise, and then suddenly shot through the tube like a rocket. The crew was all pushed back in their seats by the sudden rush. The ship came out of the base's roof, and in the blink of an eye, was already in the clouds above the earth city. Zim reached for the controls, and grabbed the steering and stopped the cruiser from going any higher! Now hovering up in the clouds, Zim was shaking from the sudden jump. Rogue looked at him, and started to sincker abit.  
  
"WO! CAN WE DO THAT AGAIN?!" Gir said.  
  
"I didn't think the cruiser would have this must power to it now!" Zim said, still shook up, but amazed.  
  
"Of course, parts of my old ship are in it now." Rogue said. "Including the new, state-of-the-art hyper boosters."  
  
"Alright, lets try it again." Zim said. He put his hands on the steering, and pushed some buttons. The voot cruiser asended again, but this time, SLOWLY. They went higher and higher, untill they finally got passed the Earth's atmosphere, and in to space.  
  
"Bye-bye!" Gir said waving back at the big round blue and green planet. "I hope Mr. TV will miss me." Rogue turned and looked at the SIR. She then fell back in her seat and breathed a sigh. She looked out the glass and stared at the stars, and thought about how brightly they burned, like her new anger for the Tallest. She made a fist and grit her Irkin zipper-like teeth at the thought of them.  
  
"Computer, set a course for planet Irk." Zim said. The computer beeped and said, "AFFERMATED". Zim then too stay back in his seat. "We should get there in a few days."  
  
"What are we going to do untill then?" Rogue asked.  
  
Zim looked at her. "Well, we'll.....focus more on the mission at hand, what else?"  
  
"I guess, but we won't really know what the situation will be untill we get there." Rogue said.  
  
Gir, listening to the whole thing, sudden smiled. "I KNOW! THE DOOM SONG!!"  
  
Zim suddenly got a really scared look on his face. He jumped in his seat, and turned to Gir. "NO GIR! NOT THAT AGAIN!!!"  
  
"The "what" song?" Rogue asked confushed.  
  
The robot took in a deep breath. "GIR!!! I COMMAND YOU TO NOT SING THAT SONG!!!" Zim said angerly.  
  
Too late. "DOOM! DOOM DOOM DOOM! DOOMY DOOMY DOOMY DOOM!!!"  
  
Zim and Rogue quickly covered thier ears with Gir's singing. "GIR, FOR THE LOVE OF IRK, STOP!!!!" Zim shouted. "I REFUSE TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN!" But Gir just kept singing away.  
  
Rogue having just about enough too. "Gir! Please listen to Zim and stop!!"  
  
"DOOOOOOOOOOO okay." To everything that was suprising, Gir stopped! Zim was completely dumbfounded, and Rogue just let out a sigh of relef. "Thank you Gir." She said gratfully. Zim looked at her.  
  
"Now did you do that?" He asked.  
  
"Do what?" She asked back.  
  
"You made him stop!" He said. "How did you do that?!"  
  
"I stopped because...." Gir began. Zim and Rogue looked at him. "........I think Rogue is nice."  
  
Zim's face went scowled. "Whats thats suppose to mean, Gir?"  
  
"I THHHHIIINNK...... Rogue is NICE!" He said all sweetly.  
  
Rogue raised a brow, and looked at Zim. "I don't get it." She said.  
  
"I LIKE YOU!" Gir sudden hopped out of his seat, and jumped on Rogue's lap,and hugged her. Rogue almost jumped out of her seat, but she just settled back down when she looked at the clnging little robot. She sudden felt, sort of, "good" inside. It wasn't the strange feeling like before, it was alittle different then that. She didn't feel nervous or hot in the face. She just felt.....good.  
  
Zim stared at Rogue and the SIR with a "weird" look. "Gir, leave Rogue alone." He said. But Gir didn't move an inch. Rogue looked down at him. "Gir?" She said poking his little metal head. She suddenly then heard a little "zzzzzzzzzz" sound coming from him.  
  
"I, I think he's sleeping!" Rogue said, surprised the robot dozed off so quickly.  
  
"In that case, we better just let him sleep." Zim said. "That way' it'll be quiet for the first hour or two." He then took the steering and focsed out in space. As for Rogue, she looked down at the sleeping little robot onces more before laying her head back, and closing her eyes.  
  
~ Three hours has passed. Zim let out a big yawn as he was still piloting the cruiser. Rogue still had her head back, but she wasn't sleeping, like Gir still was. And he was still on her lap too. Just then, Rogue too yawned and streched out her cybrog arms. She turned her head to look at Zim, who looked pretty wipped out.  
  
"Whats wrong? Too much quiet?" Rogue suddenly said, breaking the long silence. Zim looked at her in the corner of his round red eyes. "No, it just so happens I like the quiet." He said.  
  
Just then, Gir started to move around and slowly wake up. Zim glaced over and sighed. "Spoke too soon." He said under his breath.  
  
Gir sat up on Rogue's lap and looked around, rubbing his big blue eyes. "Are we there yet?" He asked with a little yawn.  
  
"Far from it." Rogue said.  
  
Gir then looked at Rogue and smiled. "Your lap makes a good bed!" He said.  
  
Rogue looked at him funny. "Uh......thanks?"  
  
"YOU WELCOME!!" Gir shouted out, REALLY breaking the silence!  
  
It looked like very thing was going completely smoothly for the whole trip, but just then, Rogue's long antennas went shot up in the air. Zim looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm picking up a vibration." She said, looking around.  
  
Zim wiggled his antennas. "Want kind of vibration?"  
  
"A very low one. You can't pick it up because my antenas are longer then yours." Rogue said.  
  
"I'ts bet it's just the cruiser." Zim said.  
  
"No." Rogue said. "If that was it, I would have picked it up hours ago." She then turned and looked in the back, at the door that lead to the large back room were all the supples were kept. "It feels like it's coming from there."  
  
"Then go check it out." Zim said.  
  
Gir jumped off of the female Irkin She got up, and went towards the backroom. As she got to the door, it automaticle opened, and she carefuly went in. The room was slightly lit with just enough lights to see, but it was still kind of dark. Inside were boxes and crates of stuff.  
  
Rogue scaned the room for anything out of the ordinary. She suddenly picked up the low vib again. She turned to see abunch of big steel boxes in the corner, the same ones that her and Zim picked up from the wreak site. They were all empty, but the vib was coming from one of the boxes that had the burned holes in it.  
  
Her face sudden went serious as she went closer to the box. The vib got stronger. She was now close enough to open the top lit of it. She readyed her laser, just in case, placed her hand on the lit, and quickly wipped the lit off.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
A blinding flash of light bursted from the steel box, causing Rogue to step back and cover her eyes. "Ahhh, what the....!" Her vision wasn't clear, but see could see a dark figure jumping out of the box and trying to run for it. But Rogue swifty nabbed it, and spun it around to face her. She was shock to see the annonying human child Dib staring back.  
  
"......................."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Both of them screamed and jumped back from each other, both shocked themselfs.  
  
"Your not Zim!" Dib said, not expecting to see Rogue, and out of her disguise for the matter!  
  
Just by looking at Rogue's face, you could tell she was really ticked. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET ABROAD!!!!!?????" She shouted, pointing her finger at him.  
  
"So, this is want you REALLY look like." Dib said, not really listening to the angery alien.  
  
Rogue let out a low growl, but then noticed something in the human's hand, a camera. She knew want those things do.  
  
"Give that camera to me RIGHT NOW "human"!" She said strunly.  
  
"What do you think I am, stuipd?" Dib said, stuffing the camera into his coat pocket.  
  
"Yes." Rogue said, getting closer. "Now give me that, or you'll regret it!"  
  
"NEVER!" Dib tried to make a break of it towards the door, but Rogue used her speed to stop him right in front of it. The human then ran to the other end near a thing of crates. Rogue scowled and went after him, but he dodged away, and Rogue ran into one of the crates, and then fell to the ground. A very lucky move for Dib, considing how fast Rogue is!  
  
Rogue slowly turned to him with a evil eye. Dib couldn't help but snicker at the sight of Rogue's now black and blue face.  
  
The Irkin grit her teeth, and started to tremble with anger. She slowly stood up, and shapen her eyes at the Dib human.  
  
"THATS DOES IT!!! BRING IT ON YOU LITTLE WORM MONKEY!!!" Rogue shouted and jetted towards Dib, which didn't have time to dodge her.  
  
~ Meanwhile, back in the front cock pit, Zim was wondering want was keeping Rogue so long. Gir was now trying to count all the stars that were outside.  
  
"What is she doing back there?" He said.  
  
Suddenly, Zim felt the voot cruiser sort of rock back and forth. He turned and looked back at the back door, and begun to hear something coming from inside. A sort of a hitting and banging sound. He raised an unseen eyebrow at it. Just then, the door suddenly swung open, and out came Rogue and Dib, rolling on the ground, trying to pin each other down! Zim jumped out of his seat and watched with widened eyes as Rogue quickly pinned Dib, grabbed his spikey black hair, and started to bang his head on the floor repeatly.  
  
"Hey Master, it's your friend!" Gir said cheerfuly.  
  
"DIB!" Zim shouted out. Rogue stopped banging the boy's big head, turned and looked at Zim while still hanging on the human's hair, and then just dropped him and stood up. "Look who I found." She said with sharp eyes towards Dib.  
  
Dib then stood up, wobbling abit and holding his head. Zim, with a REALLY evil look on his face, stomped up to him. "I don't know HOW you got IN here..." He began. "....but I've just about had ENOUGH of your STUIPD attempts!!"  
  
"You think I'm just going to sit back and LET you take over Earth?!" Dib said as bravely as he could. "I'm not going down that easy, "Zim"."  
  
The Irkin grit his teeth and then said, "Well, for your infomation earth stink, at the moment, I'm trying to take over want WILL be my soon anyway!"  
  
"Oh, come on!" Dib said rolling his eyes. "If not, then want are you doing?"  
  
Rogue then jumped in. "You think we're going to tell you that?"  
  
"Then you ARE up to something!" Dib said pointing his finger.  
  
"SHUT UP! You shouldn't even be here anyway! How did you get on broad?!" Rogue asked.  
  
Dib raised an eyebrow at her question. "What do you mean "on broad"? I saw Zim's ship take off, so I followed you. I wasn't easy, but when I caught up, I took the chance and hid in one of those steel boxes with the burn holes."  
  
"It FELT like one of those boxes felt heavy!" Zim said with a cluched fist.  
  
"Ha! I guess I was too smart for you and "Rogue", huh Zim." Dib said.  
  
Rogue then crossed her arms and said, "Well, if your so smart, then now do you plan you get out when we're about a good 50 lightyears from your home planet?"  
  
Dib sudden then noiced that he wasn't in Zim's base. He looked out the glass to see countless stars in a pool of blackness. He could feel his face turn white. "WHAT ARE WE DOING OUT IN SPACE??!!"  
  
"LIKE I was telling you before, I'm not planing anything right now to take your planet.......not right now." Zim said.  
  
Dib ran over to the glass and looked out at space. He then turned to Zim and Rogue. "Then what ARE you doing?"  
  
"NO MORE QUESTIONS FROM YOU!!" Zim shouted. "I should throw you out in space and watch your flithy big head explode!"  
  
"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib shouted.  
  
"I wouldn't mind seeing that." Rogue said with a little smrik.  
  
Just then, suddenly, the voot cruiser began to heavily rock back and forth. Then there was a loud bang from the outside of cruiser, making the human and two Irkins fall down.  
  
"Whats going on!?" Dib said.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, Zim, if your here, then who's at the controls?" Rogue asked, trying the stand up.  
  
Zim wipped his head around to see the problem. Outside, to his horror, they were right in the middle of an asteroid field! And at the controls was.........  
  
"GIR!!!" Zim shouted running to the robot, who was playing around, pushing abunch of buttons!  
  
"LOOK AT ME MASTER! I DON'T HAVE A CLUE OF WHAT I'M DOING!!!!" Gir yelled out with a big smile.  
  
"GIR!!! YOUR GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!" Zim shouted, going for the steering. He then pushed Gir off the seat, and tried to get out of the asteroid field. The space rocks all were coming left and right as Zim tried his best to dodge them all. But then, one asteroid as big as a house came spiraling towards them. Zim turned, but it hit the left side of the ship, and Zim started to loss control. The voot cruiser went into a spin, making the whole inside of it like a scary carnaval ride. Zim, Rogue and Dib all screamed, but Gir thought it was fun and started to giggle. Then to make all of this wrost, Zim noticed that they were heading towards a small unknown gray planet up ahead. The gravity soon grabbed the ship and it's crew, and the voot cruiser chashed on the planet.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........................  
  
RogueStar: YEAH WHOOOO! THE GANG'S ALL HERE! Now that Dib is on this little mission of Zim and Rogue's, what well happen next? Sorry for the cliffy, but ME LIKE TO DO THAT! YES, I AM EVIL! Anyway, I hope you like chapter 12. I'll work on chapter 13 as soon as I know whats going to happen. JUST KIDDING! I KNOW whats going to happen, but I MIGHT need the great Aoi Jade's help on this one. So, tell me what you all think, and I'll get back to you! *BEEP* [END OF MESSAGE] {HEE HEE HEE} ^-^ 


	13. 

Chapter 13  
  
"Is That What It Is Called?"  
  
"...........................uhhhhhh...............(cough cough)....I'm alive?"  
  
Rogue was face down on the ground of the gray, dry planet. She sat up on her knees, and struggled to open her eyes. There was alot of kicked up dust in the air from the crash. She slowly opened her left eye to see the dull gray landscape. She then gazed up at the planet's red sky. She coughed again and stood up to dust off herself. But then something ran across her mind. She shot her head back to see the voot cruiser almost complete buried in the dusy ground from the inpack. The whole ship was fine, except that the glass bubble in the front was compeletly shaddered. I last thing her could remember was going through the glass the moment they hit the ground. She started to franticly look around the area. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Where's Zim and Gir?" She asked herself, not caring one bit about that other unexpected crew member. "Zim! Zim, can you hear me!?" Her voice echoed across the plain. She called out agian, but again, no answer. "Come on! This isn't funny!"  
  
Just then, her Irkin eyes caught something about ten feet away on the ground. It looked like a mound of dust was moving towards her! Rogue immediately, out of instinct, stood in defence mode, placing her hand on her laser. The dust mound moved closer to her. She backed away, not knowing what it was. The mound then stopped about a feet in front of her, and the crazy little robot Gir, popped out of the dust and yelled, "Surprise!"  
  
"Gir!" Rogue said, almost feeling like grabbing him and giving him a quick hug. But Gir jumped into her arms anyway, and sqeezed her. All she could do was smile at this. But then, her smile disappered at the fact the Zim wasn't with his SIR.  
  
"Gir, have you seen Zim anywhere?" Rogue asked. The little robot let go and looked up at her.  
  
"Ummmmm..........nope."  
  
Rogue looked back at the crash and noticed the large dust mounds all around the ship.  
  
"Maybe...."  
  
She ran over to the mounds and started to dig one up.  
  
"What you doing?" Gir asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm trying to find Zim. He made be under all is dust!" She answered.  
  
"I HELP!" Gir said, and he too started to dig.  
  
The two dug into the gray dust as fast as they could. Rogue was much more dedermaned then Gir, who thought it was one big game. She was so into it, the dust that was getting in her eyes, and making them water, wasn't slowing her down at all.  
  
'You better not be dead!' She thought to herself. She then reached deep into the dust, and felt something. "I think I found him!" She suddenly said. With one good yank, Rogue unearthed what she thought was Zim, but instand, in her hand was a very famlier black tuff of spiky hair. And attached to that, was the Dib human, fithy with dust. He suddenly came to, and started to squirm around from the pain of his hair being yanked on.  
  
"OW! HEY!! LET GO!!" Dib shouted, thrashing around. Rogue scowled at the wigglying earth worm baby.  
  
"Oh, it's only you." She said flatly. She let go of his hair, and he fell face first in the dust. He scrambbed up and coughed out the dust of his throut.  
  
"What was that for!?" He shouted.  
  
"Quit your stupid wining!" Rogue said. "Since your still alive, why don't you help me find Zim?"  
  
Dib blinked a few times and looked around at where they were. Rogue went right back to digging. The earth boy stood up and brushed out the dust in his hair. Rogue then turned and gave him a sinister glare.  
  
"What did I just tell you!? Help me find Zim!" She shouted.  
  
Dib took his atention away from where they were and scowled at the female alien. "Why should I help? I refuse to help anyone that is of "Zim's" kind. And futher more..." He was quickly cut short as Rogue rushed over at super speed and grab the boy by his shirt, and look at him right in the eye.  
  
"YOU are going to HELP me find Zim, because I SAID so, so don't MOCK me." She said though grited teeth. At that moment, she looked scarier then Gaz and Ms.Bitters put together! Dib slowly nodded his head "yes", and Rogue once again dropped his to the ground. He quickly got up, and began to dig.  
  
A few mintues later, Gir suddenly shouted out from a few yards away. "I FOUNDED HIM!!" Rogue shot her head up and ran to Gir. Dib, still not too happy about the situation he was in, stopped digging and went over. As they got there, Gir was sitting next to a half buried Zim. The robot poked at his Master's green head, and he slowly sat up with a dazed and confused look on his face, and a bump on his head. Rogue stood over him, relieved to see he was alive. Dib sharpen his eyes at this, thinking otherwise.  
  
"Zim, are you alright? Can you stand?" Rogue asked, waving her hand in front of Zim's unreponsing look. He then suddenly fell back in the dust. "Zim!" Rogue kneeled down and started shaking him. A really bad feeling shot though her. She lowered her head to his to listen to see if he was breathing. Just as she did, Zim shot open his eyes, and his and Rogue's face were closely looking right at each other. The sudden shock of this caused the two to scream and jumped back from one another.  
  
"Rogue!" Zim said caughting his breath.  
  
"Zim!" Rogue said back, the same way.  
  
".......I'M GIR!!!" The crazy little robot suddenly shouted. He then started to play in the dust, making "dust angels".  
  
Zim stood up and dusted himself off, and rubbed the bump on his head. He then noticed Dib standing a few feet away. He grit his teeth at him, and mummbled, "Great, HE had to survive!" Rogue let loose a sigh of relef. Zim looked at her with a curious look. She looked at him, and showed a smirk. "I'm glad your okay." She said.  
  
Zim raised his eyes slightly, and then said, "Yeah, um, it's good to see that your fine too."  
  
The two then looked around to the planet. It was so lifeless looking. No plant life, no moving life, nothing.  
  
"Where are we anyway?" Rogue asked.  
  
Zim kneeled down to the ground, and picked up some of the weird gray dust, and sort of examed it. He then reached into his pack and took out a small scaner and scaned over the sample. "This planet's surfuse has very small traces of plant life in it, but it all too small to grow back." Zim said. He stood up and dusted off his hands. "In other words, there USED to be life here, but it's all gone now."  
  
"There must of be a war or something here." Rogue said. "The only thing here thats useful now is air to breath, lucky for us."  
  
"Hey! What are you talking about?" Dib shouted from behind the Irkins. The two looked back, and then wished that WAS no air on the planet, then the human wouldn't have survived!  
  
"It's not YOUR business, HUMAN!!" Rogue shouted.  
  
"I think it's my business to see if you two are ploting anything!" Dib shouted back, still thinking that they were up to something to take Earth.  
  
Rogue then turned to Zim and said, "He is always this stuipd?"  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Dib said.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT!!" Rogue shouted.  
  
"THATS ENOUGH!!!" Zim shouted. "We don't have time to fight here. We have to get back into space, and towards Irk, on the double."  
  
"That reminds me..." Rogue said. "...why don't you just destroy him right now?"  
  
Zim looked at the Dib human with shapened eyes. "That would be nice....but I would like it even more if it was done on the planet that with be MY. That, or making him my slave when I'm ruler. I'm still thinking about that."  
  
Rogue looked at him with a raised eye. "Oh, I get it, a sweet victroy."  
  
Just then, the two started hearing a click sound coming from the where the human was standing. Dib was taking snapshots of the planet's landscape. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Rogue said. "He took a photo of me just before we crashed."  
  
"Really." Zim said with a glare at Dib. He stomped over to the human, which was too busy taking photographs. Dib then turned and saw Zim right in front of him. Zim went to snach the camera, but Dib quickly pulled it away. He tried to snach it again, but again, Dib pulled away. "The camera, NOW Dib!" Zim said.  
  
"Uh....no." Dib said sarcastic like.  
  
"CAMERA!" Zim shouted.  
  
Dib suddenly then snapped a photo of Zim, and started running. Zim rubbed his eyes from the flash and began to pursuit Dib. The two ran in and around the crashed ship, yelling and exchaning insults. Meanwhile, Rogue and Gir watched this, and Rogue suddenly couldn't help but laugh at how childish the two looked. Gir too started laughing, although he didn't know WHAT was going on, as usual.  
  
As the chase went on, Dib would turned around from time to time, and snap another photo of his green rival. Each flash was geting Zim more and more ticked.  
  
"CEASE WITH THE PHOTOS HUMAN!!" Zim shouted loudly. Dib just laughed at him. But then, he suddenly tripped over something, making him fall flat on his face. He sat up and looked back to see Rogue standing with her leg streched out. Zim finally caught up him and demanded the camera once more. Dib looked up at Zim, and then Rogue, both with serious faces on. He grit his teeth and tossed the camera to Zim. Zim caught it, and slamed it on his knee, breaking it in two. "When will you ever learn "Dib"? The camera thing is getting really old." Zim said.  
  
Dib glared at him. "It wouldn't take much to expose you and Rogue you know!"  
  
Just then, Rogue put her hands on her hips, and started to stare at him with slanted eyes. Dib backed away a bit from her. "What?" Dib asked, starting to get alittle nervous. Then in a flash, Rogue grab Dib's feet, hung him upside down, and shook him up hard. Out of his pockets came two more cameras, a small tape player, an small video camera, and something that looked like the thing he tried to use on Zim the very first time they met. Rogue then dropped the boy on his head. "Wouldn't take much, uh?" She said.  
  
Zim and her then stepped on all of Dib's little "spy stuff", breaking it all in tiny pieces. Dib made a fist and slammed it on the ground. Yet another attempt failed. "You won this one "Zim", but the battle is not over!"  
  
"Will you just shut up." Rogue said with a scowl. "If you think about it, it's YOUR fault that we crashed!"  
  
"MY fault?!" Dib yelled. "It was Zim's stupid robot, not me!"  
  
"You made me and Zim leave the controls, which MADE Gir mess things up!"  
  
"NO IT DIDN'T!!"  
  
"YES IT DID!!!!"  
  
As the two kept arguing over the matter, Zim just stood there and shook his head. He turned to the crashed voot cruiser. He walked over to it, leaving the two yelling ones, and looked over the full extant of the crash. He tried to start up the ship's computer, but no respose. 'The glass AND the computer has to be fixed before we can take off again.' He thought with a tired sigh. He then tried to deploy his metal legs, but that too was not working. He disconneted his backpack from himself to see it too has taking damage. He held back an outbust. He looked back at Rogue and the human again, still yelling and screaming at one another, and Gir was now watching them with a smile, like it was a show or something. Zim could just feel a headache coming. 'Why must this be!' He thought, heading for the back of the ship, to get some tools.  
  
~ It was now about two hours later. Zim was working on the cruiser's computer system, Rogue was helping him by replacing the glass covering with a extra one they found in the back, Gir was still playing in the dust, now trying to make a little dust town for his rubber toys, and Dib was scowling on a rock about ten feet away from the two Irkins.  
  
'You really did it this time, Dib.' Dib thought to himself. 'Who knows what evil plan their thinking up, and you don't have ANYTHING on you to proof it! If I even get back to Earth alive, Dad will kill me for taking his cameras, which "Zim" and "Rogue" broke! I'm trapped with the enemy on some unknown planet with a good chance of never seeing home or even Earth again!' He then started to hit himself in the head, saying outloud, "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!"  
  
"That looks like fun!" An familer voice say from behind Dib. He spun around to see, of course Gir, standing with a dusty rubber piggy. Dib knew now dumb Zim's robot was. He just gave it a glare and turned back around. He watched the aliens work on the ship, and thought if there was still anything he could do to find out want their up to before it was too late.  
  
"Curses!" Zim said working on the computer. "Half of the wires got fired from the fall. This might take a while."  
  
Meanwhile, Rogue was doing to finishing touches on the glass bubble with Irkin like welding tool from the outside of the ship. "One last blast here and.......done!" She stepped back to take a look. "All fixed." She then opened it, and looked inside at the still working Zim. "How's the computer system?" She asked wipping some sweat off her forehead.  
  
Zim looked up. "The glass is all repared?"  
  
"Yeah, it's as good as new." She said tapping on it. "But what about the computer?"  
  
"It's a mess." He answered with a sigh. "And I'm not sure when it will be ready! Some of the wires are completely fired, and it looks like this piece is broken too."  
  
"It that blasted human's fault!" Rogue said with cluched fists. "Now I know why you hate him so much, he's a pest!"  
  
"ALL humans are pests, just to let you know." Zim said. "And this isn't the first time he's interfered. He's done it many times before."  
  
Rogue glared and Dib far off. The boy noticed and glared back, like he does with Zim. She then hopped out of the ship, and streched out her arms. Zim popped his head up from his work and looked at her. "You can take a break Rogue." He said.  
  
Rogue turned her head at him. "No, I was going to help you with the computer. You need help, right? I was just streching my-"  
  
"No, it's fine." Zim said. "I think you worked hard enough. I can helded the rest. It was a big help too, thanks."  
  
Rogue just looked at him. Zim noticed her staring. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" She asked.  
  
"Mean what?" He asked back.  
  
"That your...you know...thankful." She said.  
  
Zim cocked his head abit. "Of course, you helped, right? What, is something wrong?"  
  
Suddenly, Rogue showed a very light, very small little smile on her face. "It's nothing. It's just that, when I was growing up, training, I never really knew when or when not people were really thankful of me or not." She turned and headed somewhere near off to relax. She then whipered under her breath, "Thanks Zim." As she did, again she could feel heat coming from her face, and this time, she didn't really mind it.  
  
She walked a little aways from the crash site. She then found a good size stone, sat on it, and just started thinking. She let a heavy sigh escape from her chest as looked up at the planet's red sky. She thought about the Tallest, this new mission, but most of all about...Zim. She breathed in a breath of air and closed her eyes, trying to clear her head of the matter, but with no luck. 'Why the heck do I feel like this all of the sudden... I'm not supost to feel, well, "floaty" inside... am I?' She suddenly felt a small smile play on her lips, as she saw in her minds eye.  
  
"Zim...."  
  
"Nooooo, I'm Gir! G-I-R." A very familler, very chipper voice said sweetly. Rogue felt her heart like organ jump into her throat as her eyes shot open, only to see the little SIR standing infront of her, a cute smile across his face, and his little pink tonge sticking out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Gir." Rogue breathed out in a sigh. The little robot's smile grew into a grin as he jumped onto the rock next to Rogue.  
  
"Yeah...Gir...I'm not "Zim" silly." He said looking up at her. Rogue couldn't help smiling back at him with a small chuckle.  
  
"Hmm...sorry Gir, my mind was in another place." She said.  
  
Gir looked at her a little confused. "I didn't think a mind could go anywhere without the head being with it." He said cocking his head and looking up at her sweetly. Rogue's face went blank for a second, but she smiled and giggled abit.  
  
"Nevermind." She chuckled, watching him as he pulled two of his many rubber piggys out of his otherwise empty head and started happliy playing with them. Rogue rose an eyebrow as she watched Gir hug the toys to his little chest. "Uh, Gir? Can I ask you something? She said, curiousness in her voice. Gir looked up and smiled, still holding his piggies to himself, and squeeked in responce. "Uh...why do you hug them like that?" She asked, still not clear on the whole "emotion" subject.  
  
Gir stared blankly at her for a second, then looked at the piggies and smiled widey. "Because there piggies, and I LOVE my piggies!" Rogue looked at him for a second before responding. "Love?" She asked, as Gir made the little toys dance with one another. "Whats that?"  
  
The twisted SIR looked up from playing and giggled. "You don't know?" He asked with a grin. Rogue slowly shook her head, frowning. Gir held one of his piggies out infront of him, and took a deep breath. ""Love" is when you REAAAAAALY like something, and when you you wanna think about it ALLLLLLLLL the time.... LIKE MY PIGGIES!" He explained and then looked at her.  
  
Rogue's eyes went wider. "Think about it all the time...?" She asked in a muttered tone. Gir nodded. She thought for a moment. "But...what happens when you "love" someone?"  
  
Gir stood up and thought for a second. "Weeellllll......" He began. "When you REALLY love someone, your supost to kiss them!" He said with a small matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Rogue's face went blank. "What's a........kiss?" She asked more confused now then before.  
  
"A kiss is this!" Gir said smaking the two piggies faces together. "Like that!"  
  
Rogue leaned back alittle. "Oh....." She said still alittle confused, "You mean you smack your face to their's?"  
  
Gir hummed in thought and then nodded quickly. "Sort of, you get really close to them and then go "Mmmmwa"! Thats a kiss!"  
  
Rogue thought for a while, taking in his little words of wisdom, then a thought stuck her. "Gir, how do you know all of this?" She asked scepticlly.  
  
Gir looked up with a LARGE smile and spoke. "The T.V. told me!"  
  
Rogue smiled at the SIR, who just resently grew to like and stood. "Well..." She signed. "Now that I know what that is, we should probubly head back to the voot cruiser and see if Zim needs any help now with the repairs."  
  
Gir nodded. "Kay!" He jumped off the rock, put the piggies back in his head, and skipped along with Rogue.  
  
"So....is that what it is called?" Rogue muttered.  
  
"What?" Gir asked looking up at her.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "N-Nothing." She said with a small smile. Gir shugged and continued walking with Rogue. She looked down at the little robot and then spoke.  
  
"And Gir?" She said.  
  
Gir looked up in responce. "What?"  
  
"If Zim asks, we didn't talk about this, okay?"  
  
Gir smiled. "KAY!"  
  
~ As the female alien and the robot got back, they spotted Zim now sitting on small rock outside the ship, fixing some part to it. Zim lifted his head from his work to see the two walking towards him.  
  
"Were did you go off to?" He asked.  
  
Rogue looked at him for a moment before answering that. "Um....I was just...talking to Gir." She said, with a slight feeling of heat coming to her face once again. Zim's eyes widened at her, causing Rogue's eyes to do the same to him. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Your face is doing that, that " redness thing" again." He said pointing to his face for affect.  
  
Rogue put her hand up to her cheek, and then just slightly smiled. "You know, I really don't think it's something to worry about." She said with a little grin. Zim looked at her strangely. And then, he looked down at Gir, who started to do a little "we know something you don't know" whisle. He raised one of his unseeable eyebrows, and looked up at Rogue again.  
  
"I don't know what Gir as been telling you, but if I were you, I'd still kept an eye on that." He said. He then went back to his work.  
  
Rogue just smiled again. She then went over and sat on a rock next to Zim. Her face still felt warm. She sighed and streched out her limbs, and asked, "Were did that human go anyway?"  
  
Zim stopped working again and pointed to the back of them. She looked back to see Dib, still sitting in the same place as before, watching them with narrow eyes. "He's been "spying" on me ever since." Zim said. "He's too scared to come over here now that he doesn't have those little toys of his."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "What a stuipd lifeform." She muttered.  
  
Meanwhile, Gir cocked his little tin head to the side and looked at "Master" and Rogue, then at the Dib human. "Master?" He asked in a cute voice. "Why is your friend allllll the way over theeerrrrreeee?" He pointed at Dib.  
  
Zim shot his head up at Gir with a angry look. "Gir! Thats the enemy! He has NOTHING to do with us, got that!?"  
  
Gir cocked his head to the other side. "Then...why do you and him alway go to SKOOOOL all the time?"  
  
"Gir, how many times have I told you that human and I are NOT FRIENDS!!!" Zim shouted slamimg his fists. Gir stepped back from his angry Master. He made a pout face and then looked at Rogue, who was feeling a little sorry for the SIR. Suddenly, Gir perked up and spoke again.  
  
"Buuuut, ROGUE is your friend, RIIIIIIIIIGHT?"  
  
Zim perked his head up to Gir, and then to Rogue. He sort of stared at her for a moment. "........I guess,.....yes, in a sence, you can said that. She's one of OUR kind, NOT the Dib."  
  
"I agree with Zim." Rogue said. She looked back at the human boy and deilvered an another glare to him.  
  
Gir stood his ground, still not quite understanding why his Master is so grumby all the time when it comes to Dib. He walked away from them, going into his own little world for a brif moment. He then suddenly snapped out of it, like he always does, and looked towards Dib. The boy looked back at the robot, and then away at it with a scowl. But Gir didn't stop looking. 'Hmmmmmmm........" He thought. He skipped over to him.  
  
"HELLLLOOO!" The SIR cooed. Dib backed away at it's weird little greeting. "HOW ARE YOOOOU?" Gir asked.  
  
"What do you want?" Dib said with a confuse look. "Oh, I get it. Zim send you over here, didn't he? What, does he want to know if I'm scared right now? Huh?"  
  
Gir shooked his metal head "no".  
  
"No?" Dib said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Noooooooooo!" Gir said sweetly. "Why do you and Master not like each other?"  
  
Dib's face went blank for a moment at the robot's unexpacted question, but it then suddenly turned serious. "How stupid does Zim think I am!? This is some alien trick, right?!"  
  
As he say that, the robot suddenly started to stare at him, completely silence, not saying a word to his question. Dib started to sweat, thinking it was going to attack him or something like that. Gir inched alittle more towards him, still blankly staring. Dib backed up again, but as he did, he fell backwards off the rock, onto the ground. Gir looked down at him, and started to giggle rapitly. Dib quickly scramble up, and slowly started to walk away from the crazy little SIR. But Gir ran infront of him, blocking is way, and just WOULD NOT STOP STARING AT HIM. Dib, slightly getting more nevous of this weird situation, started to quickly walk backwards, away from Gir, but Gir just followed. Walking became running backwards, and then before long it was a chase. The robot began to chase the Earth child, for who knows what, around the area, and then they headed towards Zim and Rogue.  
  
The aliens' heads immediately shot up at the sight of the two. At first, they didn't think they would have ever seen something like that. But then, it was posably the funniest thing they have seen in their lives, the SIR chasing the screaming worm monkey know as Dib. Both Zim and Rogue were laughing so hard, it was almost to the point of tears. Almost.  
  
The crazy chase finally ended when Gir jumped on Dib's back, throwing him to the ground, right infront of Rogue and Zim, still laughing. Gir sat up on his back, and lightly put his finger on his head.  
  
"TAG! YOU IT!! I WIN!!!"  
  
"GET HIM OFF OF ME!!!" Dib shouted, struggling to stand up, but Gir wouldn't move. Zim and Rogue were still cracking up.  
  
"ZIM! GET YOUR CRAZY ROBOT OFF ME!!!" Dib commaned.  
  
Zim slowly contaned his laughing and cleared his throut. "No, I think I want Gir to stay right there, so I can kept an eye on you, so you don't try anything dumb. Want do you say Rogue?"  
  
Rogue too finally stopped laughing and said, "I think thats a great idea."  
  
"You rotten alien....." Dib muttered under his breath. Gir once again reached into his head, this time, taking out a rubber moose, and started sucking on it'd head, like a loipop.  
  
~ Rogue yawned and streched her back out, looking over at Zim as he now worked on his backpack device in silence. She sighed silently and looked around the planet.  
  
They had been there for a few hours now, and the planet's sun was starting to go down. Dib had retreated back to his rock after Gir lost interest and fell asleep in a pile of his piggies and moose toys, and Zim had been completly silence ever since another argument with Dib.  
  
Zim looked up to Rogue, and cocked his head.  
  
"What?" He asked with a look of confusion. Rogue looked down, realizing she was staring at him for the longest time. "Nothing..." She said glancing up. Zim looked at her for a moment before noticing something.  
  
Rogue looked REALLY tired. Her anntena's were drooped back behind her head and he could tell she was on the verge of falling asleep, due to that fact that her eyes were bearly open.  
  
"Rogue?" Zim asked, the sound of someone speaking made her eyes open fully. "Hum?" She looked at him in responce. "You should really get some sleep. We still have alot of repairs to do on the voot crusier and we need to start imediately tomorrow when the sun's up." Rogue looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked. "Yes." Zim said looking back at his pack. "I won't need your help until then, get some rest." He said as he continued working on his pack.  
  
Rogue shrugged a little and yawned. "Okay..." She said shirfting a little in her seat and closing her eyes, "G'night." She whispered, not sure if he heard her or not. Zim looked at her for a moment, he continued on with his work...but, suddenly, the Irken soilder felt a slight weight on his shoulder.  
  
He looked over, his own tired eyes perked as he saw that Rogue, already fast asleep was leaned over, with her head on his shoulder. Zim jumped a little.  
  
He was about to lift her up off his shoulder, but stopped, looking at her face, to see a tired, but, suprisingly a small smile on her face. He felt Rogue sigh, then let his shoulders droop.  
  
He looked back at his pack and again went back to work, but, he noticed something. Just like Rogue at times, HE had the 'redness thing' on HIS face.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........................  
  
RogueStar: (Screams cutely) AHHHHHHHHHHH! I smell some fluff! First, I would like to give a HUGE thanks to the great Aoi Jade for helping me on this chapter. She's the one who did the fluff! ^-^ PLEAZZZZ tell me what you think of THIS one! Me AND Aoi Jade worked hard on it. I'm not QUITE sure when the next one will be up, whats going to happen is........hey, wait! I'm not telling you all that YET! You'll all are just going to have to wait for chapter 14! Thanks for being REALLY good at waiting for me readers. ^-^ 


	14. Into Space Again

Chapter 14  
  
Into Space Again  
  
A small wind blew across the dusty gray planet. The sky was now black with no sun. Zim doozed off while he was working on his backpack, and Rogue was still sleeping with her head on his shoulder. She had a blush of red in her green cheeks. Meanwhile, Dib too was now asleep, on the same rock far off. He was still "spying" on the two aliens when he doozed off. And finally, Gir was still atop of his rubbery piggy toys, hugging one in his sleep.  
  
The planet's sun begun to rise in the sky, slowly turning the blackness into the crimson red as it was before. The shine slowly reached Zim and Rogue. The light hits Zim's face, his moves his head a little bit, and opened one eye slowly. He raised his hand to block the sun's rays from his face. Then Rogue started to move a bit. Zim looked at her, and thought about last night, how, for some reason, he let her sleep on his shoulder like that. He could have just pushed her off, or slightly moved her off, but he didn't. Maybe it was just because he knew she was really tired, but she could have just slept on the ground or something, but,....maybe he didn't want her to. The ground WAS really dusty, and she probably would have not gotten any sleep on something like that. He then thought of one other thing, he suddenly recalled that he too felt "redness" in his face last night. He remembered Rogue saying something about not to worry about it, that it's not really that bad, but, she was talking to Gir went she said that. Gir could have told her anything, and she could have believed it. Of course, all in all, the "redness"......didn't feel so bad.  
  
Suddenly, Rogue finally started to wake up. She rosed from Zim's shoulder, and let out a long big yawn. When she went to open her eyes, the sun's rays made her close them quickly. She used both of her hands to block the light from her sleepy eyes. "Blasted sun!" She suddenly said tiredly and angerly.  
  
At hearing Rogue words, Zim just started to snicker under his breath. Rogue shot her head towards him with a raised eye. "What?" She asked.  
  
"(snicker) Nothing." He answered with a small smrik.  
  
Rogue noticed Zim backpack still on his lap. "Did you stay up all night working on that?"  
  
"Uh, no, I sort of fell asleep while doing it." He answered. He then picked up a small tool he was using on it last night, and started to work on it again.  
  
A few short moments passed by before Rogue asked him something. "Right after your finish with that, we'll be far, right?"  
  
"Of course, why?" Zim said.  
  
Rogue rubbed her eyes, and then answered. "Well, I was just thinking, are you any the lest bit worried about this whole thing? I mean, if you think about it, we are most likely the only ones that are even going to attempt this! It's like a milestone!"  
  
Zim stopped working on the pack and thought for a minute. "Yes, I HAVE thought about that, but think about this, we might have a better chance then any because of you Rogue. You have alot of knowlege of the Tallest's ship and their other operation bulidings. The only other people that even have the chance to know about that are the highly trained guards that help the Tallest out. Your like those guards, but you also have the highest qualitys of a top nach invater. You have amazing battling skills, and you have powerful weapons just in your arms alone! That doesn't count your incredible speed."  
  
Rogue looked at the Irkin invader, and just out of the blue, she desplayed a gentle smile, and turned red in the face once more. She tried to hide her red face by covering it with both hands.  
  
"Your red again." Zim said to her whlie going back to his pack, not really thinking of it anymore. Rogue glaced at him at the corner of her purple eyes. She lowered her hands, and rested them on her knees. She then just muddered out, "Thanks."  
  
"What?" Zim said looking up.  
  
"Thanks for saying all that." She said, still smiling. "The whole time I was in training, I was always pointed out to my bad points, never my good points. You the very first one who said things about my GOOD points." Her smile then slightly grew bigger. She looked at Zim with that smile, and her sharp eyes, but right at that moment, her eyes didn't look so sharp. They somehow looked softer, and the shine from the planet's morning sun made them sparkle.  
  
Zim looked at her eyes. A sudden new feeling came over him that he didn't quite understand. His insides felt all knotted up. It wasn't a sick feeling though. It was just...different. And then, the last thing to the "strange feeling" happened, Zim's face turned bright red.  
  
But then........  
  
"WHO WANTS FLAPJACKS!!!!"  
  
The two red faced aliens jumped at the sudden outbust of the crazy little robot behind them. They both turned around to see Gir, to their surprise, holding a plate of "something" that looked like deformed, ooze dipping, flat cakes. Both Zim and Rogue's faces immediately turned from red to greener then usually at the sight, and smell of the odd colored pancakes. They threw their hands over thier mouths, holding back being sick. Gir just stood there with his usual big happy-go-lucky grin on his face.  
  
"I forget theses were in my head for about a month!" Gir said. "Want some?"  
  
Rogue quickly got up and stepped back from the evil looking, month old, human breakfast food. Her cheeks suddenly then puffed out, she held her mouth again, and ran to go behind a near by rock. (I think we know why she did that! ^.^)  
  
"GIR!" Zim shouted while sheliding his invisable nose from the horrible stench.  
  
"MASTER!" Gir shouted back in a loud, yet cute tone.  
  
"Put that BACK in your HEAD GIR! PLEZZZ!!" Zim commaned.  
  
"Don't want any? OKAY!!" Gir went to put the pancakes back, but then instead, he sloved them in his mouth, plate and all, and swallowed. "Mmmmmmmmmmm, GOOOY!" He said licking his chops. Now Zim felt like going behind a rock for a moment after seeing that! Gir then skipped off towards his piggy plie he slept on last night.  
  
Zim's face slowly turned back to it's normal shade of green. He then turned around to see Rogue coming back from behind the rock, wipping her mouth and holding her belly. She walked up to Zim with a still nauses look.  
  
Zim cleared his throut. "Are you...okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm...(urk!) fine." Rogue answered sickly. "What a THING to wake up to."  
  
"Remind me sometime to inform Gir to clean out his head." Zim said. "Who KNOWS what else is in there!"  
  
Rogue went quiet. She rubbed on her still qisy stomach and then glaced at Zim at the corner of her eye. Seconds before Gir popped up, she noticed that Zim's face went red! Did that mean what she thought it meant? Just thinking about it was causing her insides to twist again, like many times before. She thought maybe she should ask him, but that suddenly just made her insides twist even more!  
  
However, Rogue wasn't the only one thinking about this. At the same time, Zim too was having a little "thinking to himself" thing too.  
  
'What was WRONG with me just then?? For a moment there, it felt like my sqeeduleesplooch tied itself up in a knot!' He looked over at Rogue. 'Rogue...all I did was look at her, and.....' Rogue's eyes turned, and made contact with Zim's.  
  
"Whatisit!?" (means=what is it) She asked in a sudden fast pace tone with widened eyes. Their eyes meeting knocked her out of her deep thinking state.  
  
"Nothing!" Zim said in the same fast speaking as her.  
  
"Oh, okay!"  
  
The two stared at one another for a brif moment.  
  
"........."  
  
"...Uh, well...I better get back to...that, uh, my...my, pack! Right." Zim said, still looking at Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, um, I'll...uh, I'll....go do something too!" Rogue said.  
  
"Okay!" Zim said.  
  
"Right!" Rogue said reposing back quickly.  
  
The two then seperated. Zim went back to his backpack, with a bit of confusing in his eyes, and Rogue just walked off in the opposite direction, blushing bad. She just kept walking, not really looking at were she was going. She was too busy rubbing on her face, thinking that would make the red go away. She didn't see one of Gir's toys on the ground in her walking path. She tripped on it, falling on her face. When she looked up from the ground, she saw the crazy little owner of the toy standing infront of her.  
  
"Heeey! You found my lost piggy!" Gir cheered. He went over to it, picked it up, and stuffed it in his head. "Now they ALLLL back home!!!" Gir just picked up all of the toys he was sleeping on.  
  
Rogue picked herself up and dusted off, now with a even redder face from the fall. She looked down at the SIR. An adorable smile grew on his face. He suddenly started to hop, up and down, kicking up dust. Rogue threw a little "huh?" look.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!!!" Gir shouted. He went into backflips, rolls, and other forms of running around for no good reason. Rogue just stared on at the little robot's antics, and let out a small sigh.  
  
Gir went into a long ground roll, heading towards the still sleeping Dib human. Like a stone skipping on the water, Gir skipped up and down on the ground a few times before smaking into Dib, knocking him right off his rock, immediately waking up with the nutty robot on top of him. The spiky haired boy had to blink a few times before seeing what hit him. Gir had his face right up to his with extended eyes. Dib freaked, and pushed Gir off. He scrambbed up, and glared at the robot.  
  
"Whats the big idea!?" Dib said to Gir angerly.  
  
"GOOD MORNING MR. BIG HEAD!!!" Gir suddenly sqeeled.  
  
Dib's eyes slanted. "For the last time, my head is NOT BIG!! Got it?"  
  
Gir went into one of his blank staring modes. Dib crossed his arms and started tapping his foot. "Hello? Helloo, did you hear me?"  
  
The SIR suddenly dived at Dib,clinged on to his face, and went into a tight hug around his "big" head. (Okay, how many out there KNOWS Dib's head is big? Come on, lets see some hands!! ^-^)  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOOOO!!!!" Gir cooded. Dib began to run around screaming, trying to get the clinging Gir off his face. The more he tried, the more Gir sqeezed. Not able to see anything infront of him, he started running towards where the voot cruiser sat. Rogue was standing infront of it, not really paying attention, or not caring for that matter, to why the Dib worm was screaming, and not noticing that he was running towards her, untill it was too late. He ran right into her, knocking her down hard on the ground, she got a mouth full of gray dust. He too fell on top of her. He immedately got right up, still trying to tug Gir off. With a evil death look in her eye, Rogue slowly got up, coughed out the dust, and scarled at Dib. Dib was now attempting to get Gir off by hitting his face on the ground, but Gir was just injoying it more. As much as she liked watching this, Rogue walked over to Dib, grabbed on to the SIR's little body, and with one good yank, Gir was off. The boy stumbled back abit, rubbing on his face, which now had a red inprint of Gir on it. At the sight of his face, Rogue let out a snicker.  
  
Meanwhile, as that was going on, Zim finaly was finished with the repears on his backpack. He give it a quick look over, and smiled at his sucessful repear job. It began to make a low humming sound. It then hovered in the air, moved to itself to Zim's back, and reattached itself. The Irkin invater got up and streched out his limbs. He turned to face the voot cruiser, and to see the Dib and Rogue yelling at one another for "some" reason, with Gir looking like he was hiding behind Rogue. Zim shot a look, and started making his way to them. The closer he got, he heard what they were shouting at each other about.  
  
"I knew you and Zim were planing something!!" Dib shouted.  
  
"What the HECK are you talking about?!" Rogue shouted back. "He ALWAYS acts like that! We didn't tell him to go and suffocate you! Thats the dumbest thing I've ever heard! You humans truthly are stuipd!"  
  
"Don't go and try to trick me, you rotten alien! I know how you and Zim's sick minds work!"  
  
"Oh really? Besides, we wouldn't go tell Gir to go do that...." Rogue said with a smrik. "I'd asked Zim if I could do that MYSELF!"  
  
"SEIZE WITH THIS SHOUTING THE BOTH OF YOU!" Zim yelled out at them.  
  
"He started it!" Rogue said pointing to Dib. "He's saying that you and I told Gir to go suffocate him to death!"  
  
Zim looked down at his little SIR. Gir glaced back with a "want I do?" look. Zim then glared back up at the human. Dib glared back and then said, "I'm not falling for ANYTHING, "Zim". I know you and Rogue too much to fall for any dumb trick you two try to pull!"  
  
Rogue walked up to Zim, and whispered to him, "Plezzzz, can we get rit of him now!? I can't TAKE that sick looking worm baby anymore!"  
  
Rogue knew about Zim's dream to take care of that problem back on the boy's home planet. To see the shock on Dib's face when Zim's day of triumphant victory finally arrives! And Zim still kind of wanted it that way. He looked at Rogue, still waiting of his answer. But then, a "little" idea came up. One of his evil little smirks appeared on his face. He waved to Gir to come over to him.  
  
"Oh Gir..." He said in a uncommon tone of voice for him. "Do you like playing with the Dib human? Do you, uh?"  
  
Dib's already big eyes widened at Zim's words. Rogue shot a weird look. Zim whispered something to the SIR. Gir reposed with a red eye salute, and then a giggle. Zim suddenly give Dib a creeply looking glare, at made Dib get a sick feeling in his stomach. Rogue just looked at the both of them, wondering, 'What the heck is he planning?'  
  
*About ten minutes later...*  
  
~ "Alright! Next stop, Irk!" Zim said in the front seat of the voot cruiser with Rogue in the other front seat, both having a unusually satisfying smile on thier faces. In the back seat, tied up and gagged, was the Dib child, and Gir next to him, staring at him, REALLY freaking him out.  
  
"I have to say, this is a great idea." Rogue said to Zim.  
  
Zim leaned over and looked behind to the two back seaters. "Gir, you just keep the Earth spore busy on the rest of the trip, alright?" Rogue then leaned over and said with a smile, "Thats right, keep him busy, and QUIET, okay?"  
  
"OOOOOOOOkay!" Gir answered, not taking his staring metal eyes off of Dib. The Earth boy muffled "something" angerly under the gag to Zim and Rogue. The two Irkins turned back in thier seat, and began to laugh at the human's situation. Gir too began to laugh, right in Dib's ear. He suddenly stopped, grabbed hold of Dib's face, streched out his cheeks, and then let go. He then just kept on doing it, giggling all the way. Dib struggled, but that didn't help that all. Zim, Rogue, and the SIR laughed away at the Dib's misfortune as the cruiser lifted off the planet, and jetted off into the blackness of space, towards planet Irk.  
  
~ 36 hours later...(Thats one and a half of a day!)...the voot cruiser's crew was now only a mere 9 hours away for thier destination. During those hours, it was surprising smooth and somewhat quiet, thanks to Gir "watching" Dib. The human's face was now all red from Gir streching it for the first 10 hours or so, and his hair was now more spiky and messy. After Gir was done with his face, he took out a can of Poop from his little head, and just poured it all over Dib's head, saying something like, "Your big head looks thristy!" or something like that. It was one crazy little antic after another. Gir was now showing Dib all his piggys and mooseys, by shoving them in his face one by one.  
  
During the whole time, Zim and Rogue took hold of the chance that Gir and the Dib were both too busy to do anything that would put them at risk. Zim has put the voot cruiser into auto mode ever since take off, and to two just been resting the whole time. (I have a idea! Lets come back later and see how thier doing then! ^-^)  
  
*7 hours later*  
  
"*HAAA HAA HA HA HA!* Do it again Gir!" Rogue said, kneeling backwards in her seat, looking over at Gir.  
  
The little robot grabbed hold of Dib's big black spike of hair, and chucked him across the back seat, hitting his head on the ship's wall for about the fourth time in a row. Rogue let out another brust of laugher. It was her idea for Gir to that.  
  
Zim glaced over at Rogue in his seat. He's never seen her so happy and relaxed before. Like him, she liked seeing the Earth monkey get hurt. The thought of that made Zim smile. It was a nice thought, at someone else liked something that he liked.  
  
"Okay Gir, thats enough! My insides hurt." Rogue said still laughing. She sat back in her seat normaly, sighing with a grin. A few more giggles and snickers escapes her lips before she turned her head to looked at Zim. He looked back at her, thinking why she suddenly just looked at him. As he did, she smiled at him, and that smile, suddenly made Zim froze. It was the same smile she made back on the gray and red planet, during the planet's sunrise. Zim could feel his heart-like organ run like a hundred miles an hour. He looked down at his chest, and placed his hand on it to feel. Rogue cocked her head when he did that.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked.  
  
Zim shot his head up at her words. "W-What?"He said looking at her.  
  
Rogue leaned over closer to Zim and saw where he had his hand on his chest. "Something wrong with your uniform or something?" She asked looking back up at him. Her face was only about two inchs away from his. When she looked up at him, Zim suddenly sort of jumped in his seat. He didn't understand exactly WHY he did that however. When he jumped, it made Rogue fall back in her seat. You can said that she sort of jumped too. The two, without really knowing it, began to stare at one another in thier seats. A mintue pasted, but it felt like a hour to them. Some, unknown feeling was causing them to kept on looking at each other.  
  
But before anymore time pasted, the computer's voice on the cruiser's control panal boomed out saying, "TWO HOURS AND COUNTING UNTILL PLANET IRK IS REACHED." Rogue and Zim blinked at the sound of the voice, and THEN realized how they were looking at each other for a little while. They suddenly shot thier heads away from one another, and both looked out the ship's window.  
  
A couple minutes of silence passed; Gir was now sleeping next to a K.O.ed Dib(hee hee hee, I AM evil! ^-^); before Zim spoke up saying, "Uh....What were we talking about before, Rogue?"  
  
Rogue, still looking out the window, answered saying, "..........Beats me, I don't remember."  
  
"Oh." Zim said. "........What did the computer say just now?"  
  
"Something about Irk is only two hours away."  
  
".........Oh, right."  
  
As the two gazed out at the black sea of stars that is space, thier faces once again went.........(ah, you know. ^-^) In only two short hours, thier long trip to Irk will be at an end, but the new question is: What will happen when they finally get there?  
  
BE TO CONTINUED..............................  
  
RogueStar: Wow, this chapter is actually shorter that the others! Please don't hate me for that! -_- I kind of ended the chapter here cuz it's been over two weeks since I last posted anything, and I REALLY wanted to post this! Anyway, the usual, R&R me, and I'll work more on this as so as I can. I'm going down to a friend's house in about a week for a week, so once again, I'm not sure when chapter 15 will be up. But this time, I KNOW whats going to happen next! So when I start a'typing, I'll get more done then last time. Well, untill next time, this is RogueStar, signing off! Later! ^- ^ 


	15. 

Chapter 15  
  
"YAAAAAAY! IRK!!"  
  
The kicked up voot cruiser blasted though the blackness of space at great speed, finaly nearing towards planet Irk. Only one hour was left standing. Inside the cock pit, Zim and Rogue, knowing that time was now short, thought now was a good time to plan out the phases of the plan. Meanwhile, Dib was finaly awake from the last chapter, now with a huge bump on his head, still tied up and gagged, scowling in the corner of the back seat. His mind raced, thinking of some way to get out of his little tight situation, occasionally throwing a death glare to the two Irkins. For the past hour or so, he's wanted so much to shout and curse at them.  
  
Gir sat next to the window on the other side of the back seat, blankly staring out. He suddenly slammed his tin head againest it, and began to suck his mouth to it, leaving little circles of spit on the glass. He leaned back and chuckled cutely.  
  
Curious at what was so funny, Zim looked back at his SIR, and just raised his unseeable brow at Gir's bizzra actions. Gir returned it with a big dopy smile and a little wave of his hand. Zim turned back to his seat and let out a sigh of annoyance. Right at that moment, he felt something heavy plop on his head. Zim grit his teeth. No doubt, it was Gir. The robot looked down from at his Master. With a little smile he asked, "Are we there yet?!"  
  
A light chuckle was suddenly heard from Rogue on the other seat. Zim looked at her for a brief moment, and then up to Gir. His eyes' shape turned from oval to slated as he said with grited teeth to Gir, "We'll be there in about an hour, GIR........Rogue and I were just plotting a BRILLANT plan for this very importent mission."  
  
At hearing this, Dib perked up in the corner, suddenly interested at what Zim was talking about. Zim continued on.  
  
"And as soon we finish plotting, I'll tell you what that plan is, and we are to carry it out as accordingly." Zim then fell back into his seat, with Gir still atop his head. A few more quiet seconds ticked by.  
  
".........."  
  
"GET OFF MY HEAD!!!" Zim yelled out. (*See "Battle of the Planets"**^- ^*)  
  
The silence of the cock pit was suddenly broken by Rogue's laughter to Zim's sudden outbust. Dib too laughed from under his bindings. As soon as Gir hopped off Zim's green head, Zim turned and death glared his rival. Gir made his way to the still laughing Rogue, jumped on to her lap, curled up into a little ball, and proceeded to dooze off like before.  
  
The laugher soon quieted down. Rogue wiped a happy tear from her eye, and glaced down at the already snoring Gir. After regaining his cool, Zim releashed a tried sigh and looked over at her.  
  
"Now, where were we in the planing?" He asked. Rogue looked up from Gir to Zim.  
  
"It was how we were going to get though and into the high security in on planet Irk, wasn't it?" Rogue replied, petting Gir on the head.  
  
"Ah yes, that!" Zim said. "Mmm, now HOW would you get in with that many guards around?"  
  
"Easy, lie to them." Rogue plainly said. Zim turned his head to her and made a "uh?" look.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Exactly what I said. You and Gir can hide in the backroom, and I'll tell the guards, and the Tallest when we get to them, that I have "finished my job", and we're in! All the guards know who I am, so they'll believe anything a say. I'm used to fibbing, remember?"  
  
"Well, you were definitely convincing." Zim said with a nod.  
  
"..........Sorry about that." Rogue said.  
  
"Forget it, it doesn't matter anymore." Zim said with a waved hand. "Now, after we get passed that part, it would help if Gir and I could walk around the place WITHOUT being noticed."  
  
"You mean a disguise?" Rogue asked. "What kind? You can't walk around as a HUMAN."  
  
"I KNOW that." Zim said. "I'll create disguises for me and Gir just for this case."  
  
"Hey, waaaaait a minute." Rogue said with sharp eyes. "What about THAT?" She pointed her thumb at Dib. He started struggling around again, saying SOMETHING under his gag to the two. Zim thought for a few moments to Rogue's question.  
  
"How about this..." He said. "...we put him back in one of the steel boxes, one WITHOUT burn holes, and put a lock on it. After all this, then you and I can figure out what to do with him next. That way, we'll KNOW he'll stay in one place."  
  
"WITHOUT burn holes, uh?" Rogue said with a evil looking grin. "You think he'll have enough air?" A still silence passed by at that thought, with a sound of a chriping cricket for effect. Little snickers started to come from Zim and Rogue. The two Irkins then brusted out in a unison of evil sounding laugher. Gir suddenly woke up, rubbing his big blue eyes. He looked up at stared at the loudly laughing Zim and Rogue. Then he too joined in, not knowing why of course. Dib went all wide eyed, with a scared look.  
  
~ 10 minutes of insane laugher later...~  
  
"Ha, ha ha ha....wooo!" Rogue said calming down. "That was funny!" Zim releashed a couple more snickers before he could start breathing normaly again. Gir was on the floor, half-passed out from laugher.  
  
"Okay, enough fooling around..(snicker)." Zim said. "Back to planing. We sneak in past security, don a disguise, and......uh, hmmmm."  
  
"That's going to be to the hard part." Rogue said. "We can't just brust in on the Tallest, we could really start something. If only others knew what WE knew."  
  
"If they did, I wouldn't be surprise if the Tallest did away with them or something." Zim said with a slanted glare. But then, his face changed as a idea struke. "But....if EVERYONE on IRK knew about it...all at once..."  
  
Rogue's eyes and long antennas perked up, understanding what Zim was getting at. She finished his sentence by saying, "....then, the whole PLANET would be AGAINEST them!"  
  
"IT'S PERFECT!" Zim said, standing right up in his seat. "The WHOLE Irkin ran will be on OUR SIDE!! IT'S SHEER GENIUS!!!"  
  
"Whoa, wait one minute." Rogue said. "Is that even possable? How are we going to let ANYONE know? Or even have them BELIEVE us for that matter!"  
  
"That's where YOU can come in!" Zim said pointing at her. "You came hack into highly secured computer systems, can't you? Well, on the streets and major buildings of Irk, there's HUGE monitor screens for showing the progess of current invader events to the public! We could use those! You get me?"  
  
Rogue drew a smile. "YEAH! I could hack into the computers, then into a monitor, like before at your base, and then, catch them in the act of doing or SAYING something about what thier doing to you, me, and how thier wasting all those planets, and then transfer it all to the monitor screens, and BOOM! The whole planet will KNOW!!!" Rogue then stopped to breath in after all that talking all at once in one breath!  
  
"THAT'S the plan!" Zim said in a excited tone. Just then, the passed out Gir arosed and looked up to see what all the excitement was about. Zim saw he was awake, and said to him, "Gir! The plan is complete! The plan is to-"  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!" The crazy SIR screamed out before his Master could finish.  
  
"Ahem! As I was saying," Zim continued. "The plan is to expose the enemy to all of Irk! To do it, we will-"  
  
"YAAAAAAY! IRK!!" Gir screamed again, clapping his little robot hands. (See, that's the chapter's title! ^-^)  
  
"GIR!!!" Zim shouted with one opened eye. Rogue covered her mouth, trying to hide a slight chuckle.  
  
"I gotted a idea!!!" Gir sais suddenly. He opened his head, and reached deep inside it. Rogue and Zim, remembering the dreaded molded flapjacks, both cringed at what Gir was going to pull out. But to thier relief, Gir took out a six pack of Cherry Poop. He took one out of it's plasic ring thing, and cutely handed it to Rogue. Zim gave a look to Gir, thinking that Rogue would surely reject the Earth beverage. But, to his surprise, Rogue took the can with no hesitation, and opened it. (Remember back in the beginning of Chapter 7? ^-~) Dib too, STILL tried, watched as Rogue proceeded to put the open soda can to her lips, and take a relativily long drink. Zim 's and the Dib's eyes went as wide as thier heads at this. After gluping the long swig, Rogue stopped and looked down at a smiling little Gir.  
  
"Thanks Gir." She said wiping her mouth.  
  
"Yoooooooooou WELCOME!" Gir said with a wide mouth.  
  
"ROGUE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!??" Zim suddenly shouted after over coming what he just saw her do. "THAT'S A EARTH DRINK!!! A EARTH DRINK!!!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!? POISON YOURSELF?!" He then tried to take the can of Poop away from Rogue, but she quickly raised her arm high and out of his reach.  
  
"Calm down, this stuff okay!" Rogue said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Zim said, still trying to grab the can. "That could be the POISON talking!!!"  
  
"I DRANK it before." Rogue said. "The day I was late for the skool, when I told you that Gir kept me, he gave me a can of it, and I sort of ACCIDENTALLY had a taste of it. It's fine, I don't get sick or anything."  
  
"Are you SURE?" Zim said, still thinking of poison.  
  
"Would I lie to you?" She said. Zim gave her a blank slanted look. "I mean NOW, not like before!" She said to him.  
  
"Now do you know that the liqiud is not what was making you have that unusual "reddness" earlier?" Zim asked.  
  
Rogue looked down at the can, and thought about what Gir told her earlier on the gray planet. After a brief moment, she just smiled, and said to Zim, "I'm positive, that's NOT what it was."  
  
Zim made a slight confused look at the fact that Rogue said that so...surely. With that, Rogue went back to drinking her Cherry Poop. When she went to put the can to her mouth, some of it spilled on her Irkin uniform.  
  
"Awwww, you made a spill." Gir said. "I'll get that!" The hyper SIR hopped over to Dib, who moved back abit at seeing the robot coming towards him. Not really thinking, as if he REALLY thinks at all, Gir took the gag away from Dib mouth, went back to Rogue, and cutely dabbed her uniform.  
  
"FINALY! I could bearly breath!" Dib said loudly. (That was the first thing he's said in a good while! ^-^)  
  
"GIR! YOU UNPLUGED THE HUMAN!" Zim shouted.  
  
"SO! You two are heading back to your home PLANET!" Dib said as he hopped over to the two aliens. (His legs and feet are tired too.)  
  
"SEAT BACK DOWN, FILTHY WORM!" Zim shouted. "GIR! REGAG HIM NOW!"  
  
"I WANT SOME ANSWER ZIM! RIGHT NOW!" Dib said right in Zim's green face. "I'm not scared of YOU, or Rogue! I may not have any of my cameras, but THATS not going to stop me! Earth will NOT be-"  
  
Suddenly, Rogue came up from behind, cluched on to Dib's black spike, and lifted him up high.(again) "Man, you humans are obnoxious!" She said with grited teeth. She then reached her hand out to Gir, who still had the gag. He gave it to her, and she shuffed it back into Dib's mouth. "I'll go stuff him in the box now." She said as she made her way towards the back room, dragging Dib on the floor. He wiggled around, trying to break loose, but to no avial. He started to shout from under the gag something that sounded like, "You won't get away with this!! I'll stop you two!"  
  
"Aw, SHUT up!" Rogue said entering the backroom, with a door shuting on it own. The sound of a metal box was heard closing, following with the sound of a big lock locking it shut. Rogue then emerged from the back, and quietly just went back to her seat. "Now maybe we can focus a little better without that human breathing down our necks!" She said.  
  
"I couldn't have said that better myself." Zim said. "Now, onward to IRK!"  
  
"YEEEEAAAAAAH WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Gir cood loudly as Zim kicked the voot crusier into a hyper jump.  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
~Rogue looked at Zim as she jumped out of the voot cruiser.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it alone?" Zim asked, looking down at her. Rogue shook her head and sighed. "Don't worry about it, just get out of here and go someplace where they can't find you, I'll handle the thing with the Tallest."  
  
Zim gave her a quick nod as he closed the glass bubble of the cruiser. Gir jumped over to the window with a smile on his face and waved madly as they took off .Rogue chuckled and waved at him slightly before they disappeared.  
  
The smile soon disappeared from the female Irken's face as she turned around and looked at the Tallests' ship.  
  
'Okay....' She thought, 'It's show time...'  
  
~ Rogue walked through the launching base, and straight into the ship. She looked around the area, all of the Tallests' flunkies walking around, taking care of who knows what kind of business.  
  
"Rogue?!" The Irken at the door said, seeing her walk in. He ran up to her and looked her over. "How did you get here, we were not informed of your arival! The Tallest said that your ship was destroyed, how did you get here!?"  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes and looked at him, much like the way she used to look at Zim when she was about to destroy him.  
  
"None of that is of your consern." She said in a cold tone, "Inform the Tallest of my arival." The Irken soilder nodded and gave aquick salute before turning and leaving.  
  
Rogue let out a small sigh.  
  
'That was harder than I thought...' She thought, looking around, still keeping the cold look in her eyes.  
  
"Rogue!" Red's voice all of the sudden bolted out of nowhere. She looked up to see a monitor lowering infront of her, with Red and Purple on the screen. "What a surprise....you didn't contact us with your arival."  
  
Rogue swallowed and cringed inside, forcing herself to bow, as all the other Irkens were doing in the room.  
  
"My apologizes my Tallest." She said looking up, "I thought it would save valuble time if I just came without notice."  
  
Red thought a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Did you take care of Zim!" Purple said, pushing Red out of the way of the camera.  
  
Rogue swallowed and nodded solemnly.  
  
"Yes Masters..." She almost had to force the words out, "He has been eliminated." Red stepped back into the veiw of the camera and smiled. "Very well done Rogue!" He said in a praising manner. "You can report in and get some rest. That is all."  
  
The monitor then went up and out of sight, and all the Irkin workers went back to working. Rogue slowly stood up, releashing a sigh mixed with a low sounding growl. 'Before it felt honorable to bow to THOSE two.' She thought. 'But now it just makes me sick!' She snapped out of her thoughts, remembering about Zim. 'Right, I have to contact him!'  
  
Rogue quietly walked towards to a shadowed area of the place. She quickly doubled checked around to see if anybody was watching or saw her. Seeing that she was in the clear, she then activated a small antenna in her right cyborg arm, and began to whisper something into it.  
  
"Zim! Come in. Do you hear me?"  
  
After a brief sound of static, a famlier voice answered back.  
  
"This is Zim. I hear you loud and clear."  
  
"I DO TOO!"  
  
"QUIET GIR!"  
  
Rogue quickly checked behind her to see if anyone heard that. "Okay, Zim, I have just talked to the Tallest, and phase one is complete. Where are you and Gir?"  
  
~ The male Irkin was hiding behind the huge voot, which was parked in a ship parking structure just near the launching bace where Rogue was. "Right where you told me to place the curiser, in YOUR parking area." Zim answered. Gir was next to his Master, seating on the ground, playing with dirt.  
  
"The ship parking's lot number is 171984, right?" Rogue reposed back.  
  
Zim looked up at the number on the wall. "That's what it says."  
  
"Good, that's my number." Rogue said. "Now, you and Gir gotta into the launching base, and then the Massive* without being noticed." (The "Massive" is the name of the Tallest's ship! It's TRUE! Go to Nick.com and see! ^-^)  
  
"I'll create the disguises." Zim said.  
  
"Hold that thought for a sec, Zim." Rogue said. "I was thinking, instand of MAKING a disguise... is there any guards standing near or around you?"  
  
~ About a yard away from Zim and Gir, there stood one of the Irkin guards, obversing the incoming and outgoing ships. Suddenly, he heard something behind him, and swung around to see what it was.  
  
"HEEEY! HOW YA DOING!?" The little robot Gir said, waving a "Hi" to the guard.  
  
"What the...a SIR unit? Where did you come from?" The guard asked puzzled.  
  
"WHEEEE! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!!!" Gir suddenly made a break for it, running towards the big voot.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute! You get back here!" The guard began to chase after Gir, who ducked behind the curiser. As the guard got over there....  
  
"Hey! Who are- OW! OOW! Ugh."  
  
A few mintues later, out walked Zim, with the KOed guard's outfit on. He then reached into his backpack, and pulled out a small sack. He turned to Gir, who was poking the guard's head with a stick, giggling.  
  
"Gir!" Zim said. "Come on, in the bag." Gir jumped up, walked over, and hopped right in. This way, Zim could simply smuggle his SIR in. He rosed his hand up that had the communicater on it to his mouth. "Rogue, I'm ready to move out. Wait for me. Zim out." Zim then threw the sack contaning Gir over his shoulder and started making his way to the launching area. He made a little "I'm just another guard" whistle as he pasted the other guards, which just all gave him a weird look.  
  
As he got to the entrance of the launching base, two guards standing in the doorway stopped him.  
  
"Halt! What's in the bag?" One of them asked.  
  
Zim suddnely began to sweat, thinking quickly of a explanation. "Oh, uh, this bag? This bag here? Well, um, this is just...uh, some, broken old robot parts!"  
  
The guards both gave a look at each other. "May we see them, then?" One asked.  
  
More sweat dripped for Zim's head. "Uhhh, of..course!" He dropped to bag down on the ground, and was about to open it. Just as he did, he quickly whispered to Gir inside, "Defensive mode!" With those words, the sound of something metal falling apart was heard in the bag. "Have a look!" Zim said with a grin. The two guards glaced inside.  
  
"........Looks like broken robots parts to me." One guard said to the other with a shrug.  
  
"Okay then, you can go through." The other said to Zim.  
  
Zim grab the bag, threw it over his shoulder, and walked right inside the launch base. Once inside, he let a huge sigh of relief escape from his chest. 'That was too close! I have to meet up with Rogue QUICK!'  
  
~ Rogue began to start worrying about Zim and Gir. 'They should have been here by now!' She thought to herself. She started to pace the floor, while looking around the room for Zim at the same time. 'Where are you??'  
  
Rogue turned her back and did her best to look dark and cold to the other workers passing by. It wasn't so hard before. 'Being around Zim, and I guess Gir too, sort of, changed me.' She thought. Suddenly, she felt something tap her on the shoulder. She lightning like spun around, to see a guard, with a sack over his shoulder. She quickly shook off her sudden freak out, and donned on her cold look. "What is it, "guard" ?"  
  
"It's ME!" Zim said in a whisper tone and narrowed eyes.  
  
Rogue's purple eyes perked. "Oh, Zim! I didn't recognize you with a guard uniform on."  
  
"You TOLD me to knock out the guard to get it, right?" Zim asked.  
  
Rogue snapped her forehead. "Aw man, I must be more nervose then I thought if I forgot tha-....hey, where's Gir?"  
  
Zim plop the sack down, and opened it up. Rogue peeked into it, and raised a unseen brow. "Why is he...?"  
  
"Gir! Pull yourself together." Zim commaned. The bag rustled around abit, and out popped Gir, red-eyed and slauted to Zim, then turned, turned blue-eyed and waved cutely at Rogue. "It was the only way I could get him in." Zim said. "Now, where to from here?"  
  
Rogue's face went serious as she looked around the area of the Massive. The three were only in the entrance part of it, but it was just plain HUGE! All around the the walls were doors leading to places all over the ship. Also, up higher on the wall, there were air vents lining all around.  
  
"Where are the Tallest's room anyway?" Zim asked, also eyeing around.  
  
"Actually, there's two rooms." Rogue said. "One is the control room, where they conmand the Massive, and the other is the room where they rest inbetween ruling. I've been in the control room, but never in the other room. But I do know where both rooms are."  
  
"I smell bacon!" Gir suddenly said.  
  
"Quiet Gir!" Zim said, pushing him back down in the sack. He picked the sack up, and faced Rogue. "I can't carrier Gir like this for long."  
  
"Your right." She thought for a brief monment. "I got it! We'll get into one of the vents up on the walls, and make our way to a point where we can hack into the ship's main computer." Rogue said.  
  
"Very well, I'll make sure the coast is clear while you open one of the vents." Zim said.  
  
The two then ran to the closest vent gate. Once over there, Zim quickly put Gir down, and looked around the room, untill all the Irkens there were not looking. "Now Rogue!" He said. The second he said that, Rogue deploded her metal legs, and jumped high in the air, towards the vent. Then with lightning quick speed, unhached it, and climbed in. She then looked back down as Zim grabbed the sack, waiting for the right moment for himself. When that came, he too jumped high up, spider leg style, and got into the vent with Rogue. To not draw attention, Rogue placed the vent gate back over the vent hole. Zim took the guard uniform off, showing his normal uniform, folded it all small like, and stuffed it in his backpack, just in case. He then let Gir out of the bag.  
  
"Now what?" Zim asked Rogue.  
  
"Just follow me." She said. They then begun to crawl deeper into the vent's dark ways, passing other vent gates, showing other rooms of the Massive. One room was a another ship docking area, and another was the HUGE engine room.  
  
"Oooo, I smell something gooood." Gir said.  
  
"We're near the ship's cafateria, that's why." Rogue said.  
  
"Can we get a snack? PLEZZZZZ?" The robot said with big eyes.  
  
"Gir! This mission is much more importent!" Zim said. "Food can wait!"  
  
"Awww." Gir wined. "I could go for a taqueto too."  
  
"A "what"?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Don't ask." Zim said. "By the way, where are we going?"  
  
"To a room where one of the computers that is conneted to the main computer is." Rogue said. "It's also where the I.S.D.B. is stored."  
  
"The Irkin Soldier Data Base?" Zim asked.  
  
"That's right." Rogue said lookind back at him. "That's where I looked to see if I could find more stuff about you."  
  
"You really DO know this ship inside and out!" Zim said in abit of amazment. "Hey, what did MY files said about me anyway?"  
  
"Uh, all it said was the time you messed up Operation Impending Doom 1 for EVERYBODY, and then banished to planet Food Courtia, and then......that's it. Nothing was ever added since then." Rogue said.  
  
Rogue suddenly heard a thump sound from behind her. Looking back, she saw Zim face down on the vent ground. He slowly got up, rubbed on his now red face, and made a depressing sounding sigh.  
  
"Zim?" Rogue said in a curiose tone. "Why did you trip like that?"  
  
The Irkin slowly lifted his head to face her.  
  
"Shock." Zim just bluntly said. "Just, shock. Knowing what you just told me just adds more proof that I was NEVER what I thought I was. The Tallest LIED to me, making me THINK, I was worth something! And for as long as I can remember, I was just trying to show then ALL what I could do! Be a GREAT INVADER! But THIS, is what it all comes down to! I'll show them! I'LL SHOW THEM!!! TALLEST AND ALL!!!"  
  
Suddenlly, Zim felt his mouth become covered by Rogue's plam of her hand. She made a "shhh" sound to him, and then said........  
  
"I know EXACTLY what you mean, Zim. Don't forget, I too was lied to, and made believed that I was something greater, and more importent." She then slowly took her hand off his mouth, and turned away. "Just remember.....your, not alone."  
  
Zim just kneeled there for a minute as Rogue continued to crawl deeper into the vent ways. He took a moment to let her words sink in. "...your, not alone." That was true. It didn't really hit him untill then. Knowing that you knew someone else that was, and had the same thing going for them, and they tolaly understand, slightly made it not feel so bad. A small, but not too hard to notice smile suddnely appeared on the Irkin's face.  
  
Seeing that his Master wasn't moving much, Gir went up to him, and snapped his little robot fingers in his face. Zim suddenly blinked his wide red eyes, coming one of it.  
  
"Uh, what, who?" He said looking around, and not seeing Rogue. "Hey, where did-"  
  
Gir tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed towards where Rogue crawled off to. Zim quicken the pace, and caught up with her, with Gir following closely behind.  
  
"What took you?" Rogue said as she saw Zim finaly coming up. "For a minute there, I thought you got caught!"  
  
"What? Nonsence, of course not!" Zim said. "I was just, uh, thinking about what you said back there."  
  
Rogue glaced at him, and then made one of her little "Rogue smirks". "Oh, the thing about not being alone. Right. I meant it too, Zim." Her smirk then grew into a full smile, towards him. Once again, their glossy alien eyes met in a lock. It lasted of at lest a good three minutes. Gir just stood there, watching each of them, smiling with a flat tougne sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"...................."  
  
".........um,......uh,..." Zim blurted out the only words he could blurt.  
  
"....uh, what you say?" Rogue suddenly said, eyes slightly perked.  
  
"Say what?" Zim said, still staring on.  
  
After about ten more seconds of this, both Irkins, that the same time, snapped themself across the face, instantly breaking the strange stare-off.  
  
"Okay, where were we?" Zim said, suddenly all serious like.  
  
"Right, back to business." Rogue said, same way as Zim.  
  
"You two were SO CUTE just then!" Gir brusted out. Luckly, Zim and Rogue, right at that moment, were too caught up in talking to hear him.  
  
"Alright, right now, we're right above exactly were we what to be." Rogue said.  
  
"We are?" Zim said. He then, carefuly and QUIETLY, looked out the vent gate. Through the gate's teeths, there were a fairly huge room with a fairly huge computer to go with it. And luckly for them, no guards in sight.  
  
"What are we waiting for, lets go!" Zim said.  
  
With a quick nod, Rogue loosen the gate with a show of her strength. The three jumped down, and quickly rescaned the room. Seeing all was clear so far, Zim headed stranght for the computer.  
  
"Okay, let's do this." Zim said looking at the computer's control panal.  
  
"Not so fast, one more thing." Rogue said, going for the automatic door leading to the outside of the room. Zim threw a look with a raised unseeable brow. Without another word, Rogue kneeled down infront of the door, and activated her cybrog arms. Both of the gems on her wrist began to shine off a light glow. She then searched around the door, untill she found a certain spot. She placed both hands on the spot, and after a lightning quick flash of light, removed hands.  
  
"What did you do?" Zim asked.  
  
Rogue stood up, and deactivated her arms. "I paralyzed the door's circuits, so nobody can get in while we're in here. It should last long all enough for us to do this." She then walked over to Zim and the computer. Zim reached over, and turned on the computer's main power. The screen brighten up the room as Rogue got right to work at her hacking. Meanwhile, Gir sat the the room behind them, eating a bag of buttered popcorn. (Hee Hee ^-~)  
  
"How long will this take?" Zim asked, watching Rogue doing her work.  
  
"Hopefuly for us, not too long." Rogue said while attaching wires and circuits from the computer to her arms. "I really didn't what to tell you, but we REALLY better hope no one will be wondering where I am. I was supposed to report in when I got in the ship, but I completely forgot!"  
  
"In that case, HURRY!" Zim said.  
  
"I AM, don't shout!" Rogue said, moving more quickly. Suddenly, the computer began to show effects from Rogue hacking. The screen popped up different mini screens at lightning speed as the hacking program searched for a way into one of the Tallest's main monitors to thier areas. At the same time, Rogue was quickly scanning all the other programs that were caming up. Zim noticed her eyes rapidly looking over the screen. Without even taking her eyes of the screen, she said to him, "My eyes are fast as well as the rest of my body."  
  
"Ohhh, I get it." Zim said.  
  
Suddenly, just as Zim said that, a file with a strange name crossed Rogue's fast moving eyes.  
  
"What the...!" She said, her sharp eyes growing wide.  
  
"WHAT! What is it?!" Zim asked in sudden panic mode. Gir then just suddnely screamed at the tops of his lungs, throwing popcorn everywhere, then just stood up, and started dancing around the room. Rogue and Zim gave their weird looks at this, and then right back to the main matter.  
  
"What's wrong!? Did they find us?!" Zim asked.  
  
"No, it's not that at all." Rogue said, rescaning the computer. "I....saw this computer file with a familer name to it."  
  
"Rogue, we don't have time for file browsing! If we waste time, we'll get caught!" Zim said.  
  
"I found it again! Here, look at the file name." Rogue said as she pointed her finger to the screen where she brought the file up. The file read, "PROJECT ROGUE.....Top Secret.....Classafied....DON'T PEEK!!!"  
  
Zim, at reading this, looked back at Rogue, who almost looked like she has just uncovered something that she has been looking for.  
  
"Project "Rogue"?" Zim said looking back at the screen. "As in, YOU Rogue?"  
  
"I'm.....not, sure." She answered. "You see, I've once heard that when I was born, in some way, they made me different. And that way was recorded in a file that was thought to be lost a long time ago. But THIS could be it!" She then was quiet for a moment, and said, "The truth is....I don't remember much about my past! The most I do remember was my tough, and sometimes harsh training the Tallest made me go through. But before all that, I don't even recall the the people that gave me my uniform to wear! And with what's going now right now, I'm betting the TALLEST has something to do with THAT!" She cleched her fists tight, and grited her zipper like teeth. "I HAVE to look at this NOW!"  
  
"ROGUE! We might not have time!" Zim shouted. "But here's a idea. Can you maybe download the file into your cybrog arm's, and then check it out later, AFTER we do this!?"  
  
Rogue thought about that for a quick moment. "Alright, good idea. Sorry, I sort of forgot about what we were doing there for a minute." She raised her left arm up, and pressed buttons to start download. But as she did, the computer spoke saying, "SORRY, PASSWORD REQUIED FOR COMMANDMENT."  
  
"You want a password?" Rogue said with a sound of irratation in her voice. "Here's a PASSWORD!" She performed the same move she did on the door earlier, causing the computer to first make some loud "bleeps" and "click" noices, and then say, "P..PA...PASS...PASSWORD CON...CON..CONFERMDED! FILE DOWN...DOWNLOADED!"  
  
"Thank you." Rogue said with a smirk.  
  
"Come ON, Rogue! We have to hurry!" Zim said.  
  
"Okay, I'm on it now!" Rogue said, going to scan the computer again. But, just as she was about to, the three were shocked to suddenly hear tha ship's alarm go off! Zim and Rogue both looked at one another, thinking that the Tallest knew their where in there! But then, the main loud speakers went off, with one of the Tallests' voices on the other end.  
  
"ATTENTION ALL IRKEN SOILDERS!" Purple's voice said in a panic, "There is a.....giant....hairless RAT loose in the area! If you see it...KILL IT! This...creature may be armed....and dangerous! .....Well...maybe not dangerous....but....it's so ugly...look at the size of it's head!"  
  
"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!!!!"  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
Rogue and Zim looked at each other again with shock, blank looks. Fists clenched and teeth grit.  
  
"DIB!!!!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....................  
  
RogueStar: MAWWWHAAAHAAAHAAA!!!!! I'M BACK!!!! NEW CHAPTER!!! YAY!! Anywho, I'm REALLLY REALLY sorry for the LOOOOOOONG wait! Computer problems, schoolwork and ALLL that happy stuff kept me from writing lately. Once again, I would like to thank the great Aoi Jade for helping me with this chapter, and hopefuly, I will get some more reveiws with this one. Now that they FINALY got to Irk, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!? And you all didn't think I was going to leave Dibby out of all of this, did ya. DID YA?! UH? UHH!? ..........I didn't think so. ^-^ So, please all you kind readers, R&R me, and I WILL BE BACK!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! ROGUESTAR OUT!!!! LATER! ^0^ 


	16. The "ROGUE" Project

Chapter 16 The "ROGUE" Project  
  
"All units! I REPEAT! ALL UNITS!! Head down to sector D-17 now! That hairless, big-headed THING as been last seen there!" Purple's voice continued to shout through the loud speaker as the whole Massive reposed. "GET ALL YOUR BUTTS DOWN THERE, AND KILL IT!!! KILL IT!!!"  
  
"They get it! Shut up and turn the micophone off!" Red said over the speaker.  
  
~ Swarms of Irkin soldiers flooded the halls of the great ship, all heading towards one place. Every area of sector D-17 was soon crawling with them within a matter of minutes, all with Irken laser armaments.  
  
Down one hall, two soldiers scaned the surroundings carefully, waiting for anything to catch thier eyes. Suddenly, one of thier sets of antennas shot up, and both turned around fast to see a shadow run by quickly.  
  
"HALT YOU!!! One of them shouted. The other immediately fired a warning shot near the shadow. When it didn't stop, both went right after it. But of course, we ALL know who that shadow thier chasing is, right? -_-' As they ran, light from the ship's walkways on the wall hit the darken intruder, and the two soldiers finally got a good glips of Dib.  
  
"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!!!" The soldiers shouted, and began to start firing REAL shots. Feeling the heat from the missing lasers zoom merely inchs away for his head, the Earth boy immedately began to run faster for his life. Lucky for him, the soldiers were not as good as aimers as they should be. Suddenly, two more Irkin soldiers who were also roaming the area, spotted the chase, and joined in with the other two. Now Dib had four of them after him! The lasers continued, and the boy pushed himself to run faster. Suddenly, right ahead of him, he spotted a "fork in the road."; the hallway was spilt into two ways. He thought quickly, and decided to turn right, which lead him to a dead end wall. Dib suddenly had the sick realiztion that if he tried to turned around now, the Irkins would have him trapped! He could hear them coming ever closer, shouting out, "We got it now!" He frantically looked around what little area he was in, but all there was was wall, and a air duct in the celling, which he couldn't reach. More fear began to build up in him. He suddenly felt so helpless. He pressed his back to the wall, and just frozed at the thought of the incoming doom that was coming for him. The running steps of the soldiers were just about to turn the corner, and Dib's heart felt like it was in his throut. But just before they did, in a flash, Dib felt a pair of hands grab him on his shoulders, and quickly lift him up, right into the celling duct. Just as he got into it, the soldiers got around the corner, and were shocked and dumbfounded by not seeing the big-headed intruder anywhere. One of them then hand gestured to go the other way, thinking that maybe Dib actually went that way. With that, the Irkins soldiers turned and went away.  
  
A still slightly shaken Dib watched from the duct as they gone away and the coast was now clear. He then let out a hard and long sigh, thankful to still be alive.  
  
"Oh MAN, that was way too close!" He said wiping some nervose sweat off his forehead. He took the moment to catch his breath from the running. But it then hit him......  
  
"Hey...how did I get up here anyway??" Being scared out of his mind there of a minute made him forget about that. Just seconds after he said that to himself, he suddenly heard something that SOUNDED like a low, angery, growling noise from behind. Instant chills went down Dib's spine as he slowly turned his head to see what it was.  
  
The vent way was dark, but he could make out two figures kneeling there. And then a smaller figure came from behind one of them, with bright, blue, round glowing eyes. (Hee hee ^-^) It's blue light lit the vent, and Zim and Rogue's ANGRY, gritted teeth faces were visable to Dib.  
  
The Earth boy's already wide eyes got a little wider at seeing the two aliens. He didn't know what to be more surprised at, the fact that they were surely the ones that saved him (They used their metal legs for that.), or that maybe he wasn't really saved in the first place!  
  
Zim and Rogue, at the same time, slowly lifted a angery, trembling Irkin finger at Dib, and hissed, "Yooooooou........"  
  
"Hey! Now wait a minute!" Dib said waving his hands in a stop gesture, thinking on now to get out of THIS one.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Rogue said in her dark, angry tone. She was so much holding back from blasting the boy away. Zim was pretty much ticked too. Both thier glossy gem like eyes were quivering with thier most darkening hate towards Dib.  
  
Zim went up to Dib, grabbed him by the rim of his T-shirt, and looked him straight in the eye. "Your MORE idiotic then I could EVER have GUESSED!!" Zim said rather loudly. "WHY are you not in the steel box!? HOW did you get out in the first place?!"  
  
"Yeah, you should be in there right now shurggling to breath!" Rogue butted in. (^-^ Hee, I AM evil!)  
  
Dib made a grin, showing no fear towards the two angry ones, and pushed Zim away from his person. "If you REALLY want to know, I noticed that one of the sides of the box was loose, and I was able to kick it off. Once out, I rubbed agained a sharp piece of metal from the box, cutting the ropes, and freeing myself." He spoke in a somewhat proud tone.  
  
"And THEN you just got out of the ship in front of all those guards?!" Rogue said. "Yoooou IDIOT!"  
  
"You DO realize that you were WAY over your head, DIB." Zim said. "Then again, I shouldn't be surprise. Your just as mindless and stubborn as the rest of your MEATHEAD kind."  
  
"I told you we should of just let those guards take care of him!" Rogue said to Zim.  
  
"I've sworn to myself that I WILL destory HIM and his dirtball planet!" Zim said. "However, it is SICK with the fact that we DID save him, BUT if he did get caught, they could have used him to find us!"  
  
"True." Rogue said with a thinking look.  
  
The Earth boy suddenly had a thought himself. He's so used to tracking and following Zim, that he SORT of forgot where he was when he got out of the ship, PLUS he didn't have anything to defend himself. "Okaaay, so maybe that WAS alittle stupid." He said loud out to himself.  
  
"Brainless, big-headed, no good, meatheap." Rogue mubbled under her breath. "NOW what do we do? Thanks to DIB, we didn't have TIME to get what we were looking for back in that computer room!"  
  
"Get what?" Dib asked.  
  
"Keep your mouth trap shut, or I'll MELT it off." Rogue threaten.  
  
"You know, there is no real threat with him." Zim said to Rogue. "He has no "Earth spying toys" on him to prove anything anyway."  
  
"Oh yeah." Rogue said with a little grin, remembering when she and Zim smashed all of Dib's camaras and junk.  
  
"Still, NOW we have to sneak around REALLY quietly." Zim said. "They must have soldiers all over the Massive now."  
  
"Looking for a RAT." Rogue said with sharp eyes towards Dib. "I say we just THROW him in front of some soldiers, and see now quickly it takes them to DISMEMBER him." Dib suddenly felt a chill at Rogue's statement, fearing abit that Zim might agree with her.  
  
Zim didn't show it, but it WAS a temping thought to him. But......  
  
"Now is not the time for that Rogue." Zim reposed. "I....hhhHHAATE..to say this...but, we will watch the DIB child, and make SURE we don't get caught because of HIM!"  
  
"You hear that, human?" Rogue said right in the boy's pale face. "Try ANYTHING once, and your target practice for me!" She patted one of her laser gems for effect.  
  
"Now, how are we going to carry this out with the current situation?" Zim said to himself. The Irkin crossed his arms in a thinking manner. After about two minutes of that, he then tried to ponder by rubbing his chin. And when THAT didn't work, he tried hitting his head repentedly with both fist, in which Dib thought was kind of funny looking, letting out a couple of snickers.  
  
"I SAID don't TRY anything!" Rogue suddenly hissed to Dib, with laser humming lowly.  
  
"I WASN'T! I was just laughing! Jezz!" Dib said, backing away from the quite unstable female alien.  
  
While the human and Rogue were starting to mix up another argument, Zim suddenly halted from his self-inflicting head hitting, which Gir was getting quite a little kick out of. His antennas shot up. He threw a "SHHHH" to the two fighting ones. A faint sound of foot steps came to thier to ears, followed by voices.  
  
"More soldiers are coming this way!" Rogue whispered.  
  
"WHEEEEE! MORE PEOPLE!" Gir cooded loudly. Zim slapped a hand over the crazy robot's mouth, and signaled Dib and Rogue to move out. The Earth boy and girl Irkin just threw each other they glares and then followed Zim and Gir.  
  
About a minute then passed before they stopped to rest, not hearing anything out the air duct walls. Zim planted himself down to take a quick breath. Rogue stood up with her antennas sightly twiching in the air, making sure they were safe and alone.  
  
"They'll find us for sure if we don't think of something quick." Rogue said, staying calm in the situation.  
  
"We SURPRISE THEM!" Gir brusted out, NOT gettng the danger they were all in at all. (Duh! ^-^)  
  
"No, Gir." Zim said, correcting his SIR. "We stay OUT of sight until we fix all this! Understand?"  
  
"...Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......" Gir dragged on and on. After about a good thirty seconds of that, Zim just rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Alright Zim! I've had it!" Dib suddenly announed, stomping up to him. "This time, I WANT to know! WHAT are you and Rogue up to!? Whats going on here?!"  
  
Zim's eyes began to twich with irratation to the boy's stupidity and butting in. He grit his teeth, and let loose an Irkin like growl, and then said in a ticked off tone mixed with hissing, "...FFFIINNE!!! I'll tell you if it will make you shut that hole in your head that your kind calls a MOUTH!!" Dib, after wiping the spit Zim sprayed in his face when he said "FFFIINNE", stood his ground and began to listen to what he's been wanting to hear for a while.  
  
~Meanwhile....~  
  
In the main control room, the Tallest sat in thier seats, commanding more Irkins to keep combing the ship for the quote "rat" unquote. (Hee Hee ^___^)  
  
"They better find that THING soon." Red said. "For all we know, it could be a spy for one of the Operation Impending Doom 2 planets."  
  
"It's SOOOO UGLY!" Purple said with a quiver. "All...pale and...and big- headed!"  
  
"Wimp." Red blurded under his breath. But then, a thought struke him. "Hey, has anyone seen Rogue lately?"  
  
"Uh, Rogue?" Purple said. "..No, no one has seen her since she came back."  
  
"That's weird." Red said. "Normaly, she reports in, and then comes right to us to see if we need anything else. This isn't like her." Suddenly becoming a little suspicious, Red swung his big clawed hand out and brought a little control panal up. He pressed a few buttons, bringing a screen up on the panal with abunch of numbers and names on it, the report files. He scrolled down the names, not seeing any recent reports made by Rogue, not even the one she was suppose to make right after she spoke with the Tallest. At seeing this, Red narrowed eyes. "Something isn't right there."  
  
He rosed from his seat, and made an announcement to be heard. "To all soldiers! Those who don't have the intruder RAT in their sights, atempt to locate Rogue and begin her to the main control room. This is a DIRECT order!"  
  
"Hey, speaking of orders..." Purple said. "...somebody go get me a big-o- bag of chips!"  
  
~Back to Zim & Rogue~  
  
"..And THATS the STORY!! HAPPY!?" Zim finished explaining anything about anything about what him and Rogue were doing to Dib. Dib stood in silence for a brief moment, soaking in all he just heard. He turned his head towards Rogue, who has been standing right behind him the whole time, still watching him like a hawk. Taking in what Zim told him, he didn't really see it till now that Rogue did look a little different then the other Irkins, with her extra long antennas.  
  
"Weird." The boy said in a thinking stance.  
  
"Whats "weird"?" Rogue asked rudely.  
  
"You have all that physical power and your better then your own kind, but you can't remember a thing about your past? Don't you think you would have some memories or clues?" Dib asked curiosely.  
  
"Why would YOU care at all?" She said coldly.  
  
"I don't know...it just that..on Earth, people can get something like that, and I was just....." Dib trailed off abit.  
  
"Man, you humans are not only stupid, you asked too many questions too!" Rogue snapped. "Questions your not even sure why you asked in the first place!"  
  
"He's like that." Zim said, adding in his two cents.  
  
"Well, questioning FINALLY got you to tell me what you and Rogue are doing." Dib said with a little smrik.  
  
"Continue it anymore, and I'll LET Rogue take care of you." Zim said all dark like.  
  
Keeping quiet for a second, Rogue crossed her arms and leaned on the vent walls to rest her back. She looked down to see Gir mimicing her, just for the heck of it. It did make her smile though. Just then, with her mind relaxed from Gir's cuteness, she suddenly remembered something importent.  
  
"The file!" She suddenly said outloud, catching Dib and Zim's attention.  
  
"What file?" Dib asked.  
  
"NO MORE QUESTIONS!!!" Zim shouted to him.  
  
"I'll ASK QUESTIONS IF I WHAT, ZIM!!" Dib shouted back, in his face.  
  
"SCREEEEEEEEEAM!!!" Gir suddenly screeched loudly, JUST because his Master was being loud. It got them to shut up though. (Hee Hee....^-^) Thier attention then turned to Rogue. She actived her right cybrog arm, and brought up the file she hacked off from that big computer from before. A hologram screen shot up from her violet wrist gem. The very first words in the file were in big bold Irkin letters.  
  
PROJECT ROGUE  
  
The file itself didn't seem to be very long, to Rogue's surprise. But no matter, she began to read outloud with Zim, Gir, and a still too curiose for his own good Dib listening along.  
  
"....Irkin Impire Year number 127OOZ007. The war between the Irkin race, and a nameless race from the far ends of the cosmos was nowhere near it's end. By order and leadership of Almighty Tallest Teal, a secret and importent task was carried out to stop the enemy once and for all. In the safety of a far off abandoed planet, the project went under way.  
  
The ROGUE Project (PROJECT ROGUE), the name taken from a forgotten Irkin word for "Ultra Warrior", was finally completed by the Irkin Impire Year number 219OOZ029, with the war still at it's worse. Through the time and patience, the perfect fighter was finally born, an Irkin with fighting abilitys that no other Irkin within countless life times could measure up to. In honor of it's importents, Almighty Tallest Teal rightfully named the young one....."  
  
The female alien slowed down, and then finished the sentince with Zim and Dib looking over her shoulder at the screen.  
  
"......Rogue..."  
  
The three were all speakless in his or her own way by this revelation.  
  
"..........Tallest Teal..." Zim then said to break the sudden quiet. "She was the Almighty Tallest before Purple and Red today. She ruled through many battles and wars, winning every one of them. ....I wasn't even ALIVE during her ruling!"  
  
"How long ago was this war anyway?" Dib asked.  
  
".....A LOOONG ago." Rogue said, still staring blankly at the hologram screen. "In your Earthy time, it would have been........well over 1,000 years."  
  
"AN 1,000 YEARS!!!" Dib said in amazement.  
  
"The war alone lasted for about 500 of those years, and, of course, the Irkins WON that war too." Zim said. "But history never said anything about a "secret weapon"."  
  
"Because, the key word is SECRET." Rogue said. "If this file is right, then, I helped defend and win a war! But..." Her face went into blake mode again.  
  
"That could be the part of your past you don't remember." Dib said.  
  
"Will YOU stay out of THIS?!" Rogue suddenly snapped.  
  
"Man, SORRY!" Dib snapped back. "You know, your more hostial then Zim!"  
  
"And don't YOU forget it." Rogue said darkly. "Why you being SOMEWHAT helpful all of the sudden anyway?"  
  
"Don't bother asking him, Rogue. He isn't worth WASTING your breath over." Zim said. He then had a quick thought. "Hey, why are you being helpful?" (- _-')  
  
"I'm not being HELPFUL." Dib said with a sharp glare.  
  
"Yeeeeees you aaaaaaaare!" Gir cooded to him. "Helpful like a...like a.....CHICKEN!!" This comment was followed by around of looks from the others.  
  
"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH of this POINTLESSNESS!" Zim said. "That file is SURELY the answer to Rogue's past, and I'm betting the Tallest have some knowlege of it as well."  
  
"Whys that?" Rogue asked. "It was locked away in a computer system that's only for info on Irkins soldier and invaders. If the Tallest know about it, they would have put it in a safer place, right?"  
  
"They could of been atemping to hide the file in a place where no one would of thought looking." Zim asumed. "Think about it, if you knew before about your TRUE power and...and stuff, they must of FEARED that you would overpower them!"  
  
"I WOULDN'T of overpowered them back then..." Rogue said, putting the file away in her arm's panal gem with a seriose face. "...but I'd do it NOW."  
  
"Also, I hate to say this, but do to the currunt situation, I doubt we can get to any other computers to hack." Zim said. "We need a new plan."  
  
Just then, the loud speaker outside thier air duct hiding place brusted out with an announcement that was ordered a few minutes ago. "BY ORDER OF THE ALMIGHTLY TALLEST, ALL SOLDIERS LOOKING FOR THE INTRUDER, KEEP A EYE OUT FOR ROGUE. FIND HER, AND BRING HER TO THE TALLEST IMMEDATEALLY."  
  
"Did you heard that?" Zim said to Rogue.  
  
"Why are the Tallest look-" Her eyes rosed in realiztion. "I never reported in!"  
  
"So?" Dib said. Rogue delivers a evil look to the boy.  
  
"They know I ALWAYS report in after I come back from a mission." Rogue said. "And since I forgot to it this time, they might have got wind of something!"  
  
"I didn't do it!" Gir said to Rogue's "wind" saying. (Get it?)  
  
"Aaaagrrrrrrraaaahh! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!" Rogue said pointing a finger to Dib.  
  
"Not THAT again!" He said.  
  
"STOP IT!" Zim said to the two. "I JUST had a GREAT plan."  
  
"And what's THAT?" Dib asked in bit of a sarcasic tone.  
  
Ignoring his remark, Zim pulled Rogue aside, and started to whisper something in her nonseeable ears. The more he whispered, the more Rogue began to get a evil, yet happy look on her face, and it was towards Dib.  
  
"Gladly!" Rogue said ALL evil like when Zim was finished. She started to made her way to the human, who in turn started to back away.  
  
"What are you up to?" Dib asked, carefully eyeing Rogue, getting ever closer to him. "Lo..look, I'm warning you..." But before Dib could finish, Rogue suddenly brusted towards him, pushing him to and through another nearby vent gate. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, catching the attention of two soldiers nearby. Rogue then jumped out of the vent hole, right infront of Dib and the soldiers.  
  
"Rogue!" The two soldiers said at seeing her.  
  
Dib scrambled up, eyes fixed on Rogue. "Whats the big-"  
  
"I've found the RAT!" Rogue suddenly announed outloud for the two other Irkins to hear. She then leaned over Dib, and whispers in a devius voice, "..Run."  
  
Not getting ANYTHING she and Zim were trying to pull, Dib responded quickly to Rogue's command, ESPECIALLY when the two soldiers began to open fire! "GET 'EM!" Rogue yelled out, and started to chase him down.  
  
Meanwhile, still in the vent ways, Zim dawned the soldier outfit again, and took the sack out from before too. "Now to meet Rogue at the meeting point." He said. "In the sack Gir!" The robot obeyed, for once, and Zim began to make his way deeper into air duct ways.  
  
As that happened, Rogue was in hot pursuit of Dib, the two Irkin soldiers following close behind. Rogue then started to fire shots towards him, but her shots seemed to strway. Dib suddenly took note of this.  
  
'She's missing me?' He thought to himself as he saw each of her beams flying PASSED him.  
  
The female Irkin was indeed missing her "target". 'Your LUCKY I'm missing on PURPOSE, DIB.' She thought griting her teeth.  
  
Suddenly, as the two turned a corner, from a open ceiling vent, Zim jumped down infront of Dib, causing him to screech to a halt. Zim had the sack over his shoulder, containing Gir. The boy quickly looked back to see Rogue too coming to a stop.  
  
"What the HECK is going on?!" Dib shouted at both of them.  
  
"Here, hold this!" Zim gave, or rather, threw the sack with his robot in it at Dib, who just caught it without thinking. Just then, the two soldiers came around the corner, seeing the three.  
  
"The intruder has STOLEN some secret equipment!" Rogue said, pointing to Dib.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Dib shouted.  
  
"He's got it in that SACK!" Zim said.  
  
More confused now then ever, Dib immedateally high tailed it. The soldiers went to chase him.  
  
"Wait!" Rogue said to them. "Me and this SOLDIER (Zim) right here will take care of him! Go inform the others AND the Tallest!"  
  
The soldiers nodded and went away. Zim and Rogue then went after Dib on thier own.  
  
"Part one of your plan was perfect!" Rogue said to Zim as they ran down the halls.  
  
"Of COURSE it was!" Zim said. "Now all we have to do is CATCH Dib."  
  
"I HAD the chance to SHOOT him!" Rogue groned.  
  
"We need him ALIVE right now." Zim said. "He's going to help us get to the TALLEST!"  
  
"Still, I COULD OF SHOT HIM!!" Rogue shouted.  
  
~Meanwhile, the Tallest sat within the control room as the two solider came brusting in with Rogue's message.  
  
"Why didn't you two bring Rogue HERE?" Red asked. "That's was a command!"  
  
"S-sorry, my lords." One of the soliders said. "Rogue said she and another solider were going to take care of-"  
  
"What OTHER solider?" Purple asked while munching down on the bag of chips he requested earlier.  
  
"There was a solider with her when we found her." He said. "They caught the rat trying to get away with some stolen stuff!"  
  
"Stolen STUFF?" Red said confusely.  
  
"Secret equipment sirs!" They both said.  
  
""Secret" equipment?" Red said. "We don't have anything SECRET on this ship."  
  
"You sure?" Purple asked with a mouth full a chips.  
  
"YES, I'm SURE." Red said sarcasicly. "And if Rogue said she would get that rat, then she wouldn't need any HELP. She could get rit of it all be herself. Hmmm...YOU!" Red pointed to one of the Irkins at the controls of the ship. "Locate Rogue on one of the hall moniters!"  
  
"Yes sir!" The Irkin responed. After about a few minutes.... "We FOUND her."  
  
The huge screen bleeped on with Rogue and the "solidier" running down the long hallways, chosing in on Dib with the sack.  
  
"......Hey, I don't remember seeing that solider anywhere before." Purple said.  
  
"Me ethier." Red said with a sharp look. "Close up on that solider, NOW!"  
  
"YES SIR!" The controler said.  
  
The screen then zoomed in on the unknowned solider. The Tallest stared at it for about a good minute or so.  
  
"Hm.....kind of short, an't he?" Purple said with a cocked head.  
  
"Short?" Red said with perked eyes. Then Purple's eye did the same. They looked at one another with the same thought coming to mind.  
  
"You don't think...." Purple said.  
  
The more Red thought about it, the more it was making sence why Rogue didn't report in. "Who ELSE do we know that's that SHORT?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............  
  
RogueStar: UH OH....me thinks that something BIG is about to happen soon! How, I know not alot of people are reading this, but to the one person and FF.net bubby that has been and will read this right to the very end, pureVENOM, YOU ROCK GIRL!!! ^-^ I hope this chapter will hold you off until I get the URGE to type up the next one! The next one will be a bit of a turning point in the story, at lease I hope thats how it'll turn out, so STAY TURNED FOR CHAPTER 17, COMING IN THE NEAR FUTURE TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU! (Hee Hee ^-^) LATER and ROGUESTAR OUT!! 


	17. In The Face Of Tallest

Chapter 17 In the Face of Tallest  
  
"YOU ROTTEN TWO-TIMING TRAITOR ZIM!!!" The Dib yelled out, still being chased down by the undercover Zim, and Rogue. The trio chase had now lead them up a new sector of the Massive, Sector E-13. Dib continued to shout and rave at the two Irkins, still hanging on to the sack that Zim chucked to him, that unknownly to him, just had Gir inside. He hasn't even thought of looking inside it, too busy running for his pitaful little life. (YES! YES! I AM INSANE!!!)  
  
"MAN, I HATE him." Rogue said irritatingly.  
  
"FOCUS ROGUE!" Zim said, huffing and puffing. "How many more sectors do we have to go?"  
  
"Not much farer." She answered. This is sector E. Sector F is where the Tallest are. It's just one large hallway, but it's either heavily guarded, or have highly advanced locks on the door. Once we get to F, I'll jump in, so we can GET in!"  
  
"The DIB monkey is nothing but a PAWN for my AWSOME PLAN!!" Zim boasted. "Soon, I WILL taste the sweet SWEET taste of my REVENGE!!! MWAAAAAHAAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Zim continued his maniac laugh, not noticing Rogue looking at him with a freaked expresstion.  
  
".....Aw, what the hey." Rogue said flatly, and began to laugh along with Zim, getting more maniac sounding along the way. The sound of both of them made Dib run faster with terror. ^-^  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Oh, COME ON!" Purple said to Red, getting right out of his seat. "That CAN'T be HIM! He's DEAD! GONE!" Red glared at the other ruling one, knowing who he just saw on the computer screen. "I mean, THINK about it..." Purple continued. "Rogue said it herself that the job is DONE with, right? She's NEVER failed a job."  
  
"Yeah, BUT..." Red said with slanted eyes. "...there are some things that don't seem right."  
  
"Like what?" Purple asked.  
  
"One, Rogue normaly contacts us before coming back from ANY "mission"." Red said with finger gestunes on "mission". "And two, she was able to GET here."  
  
"DUH!" Purple said in a dopy sounding voice. "She has a SHIP!"  
  
"THAT'S just IT!" Red suddenly shouted. "She contacted us some days ago to tell us that her ship CHASHED and was completely destoryed! YET, she comes back with NO problem. Is this starting to paint a picture for YOU!?"  
  
Purple blinked a few times with the thought. "....Ok, so there's THAT, but Rogue is completely devoted to us, and we told her what we would do if she ever messed up. She's been the perfect fighter/servent since!"  
  
"She's ALSO a perfect LIER." Red said, thinking when Rogue told them that she had eradicated Zim. "And along with that, a third thing, she seem to have waited a bit longer then usual to do the job. She COULD of FOUND OUT of something."  
  
Purple's eyes widened a little bit at Red's words.  
  
"And IF she DID find something out..." Red continued. "... if she retaliates, with her POWER, it could lead to some major trouble."  
  
The tall, purple Irkin finally got what Red was talking on about. But there was one other thing. "Then....if that's all true, that soldier on the screen could REALLY be-."  
  
Before he could finish, a Irkin at the controls had something to report.  
  
"My TALLEST! The rat is heading RIGHT for this sector! Rogue and that soldier are STILL chasing it. What are your orders MY LORDS!!" (Geez, he's abit jumpy, ain't he. ^-^)  
  
The tall ones gave one another a look, a quick nod, and then Red gave out the command.  
  
"Let them come."  
  
"WHAT!?" The controler said in disbelieve. "WHY my LORDS!? That RAT COULD be DEADLY!!"  
  
"Just DO it." Purple said with a leader like glare. (You know, the kind of glare that TELLS you whos BOSS! hee hee...^0~)  
  
"Y-Y-YES my TALLEST." The controler said in a quiver.  
  
~Else Where...~  
  
Still running, Dib was now pretty much ready to pass out. Zim and Rogue on the other hand, were still in good form. Finally, the Earth boy reached a big steel door with Irkin symbols on it that stood for "SECTOR F". He went and tried to open it, but with his ceased running, Rogue and Zim stopped him by napping him by the shoulders.  
  
"Hold it right there, RAT BEAST!" Zim said, injoying every minute of this act.  
  
"It's over!" Rogue said devlishly. "This is as far as you go!"  
  
Dib's big head started to trickle sweat, he was face to face and cornered by his arch rival, and his female partner. He struggled, but the aliens' grips, mostly Rogue's grip, held him in place. He suddenly began to get that same feeling he got when those Irkin soldiers were after him. His body started to tremble, causing him to drop the sack. It fell to the ground with a tin can sound. It then began to make some movements, and out popped Gir, rubbing his metal head.  
  
"HUH?!" Dib looked down at the contents of the sack. Gir just looked back up and wigglied his little flat tongue at him. He then glaced back up at the Irkins. "Why was YOUR stupid ROBOT in the bag, ZIM?! What does is ALL MEAN??!"  
  
"Okay! Phase two!" Rogue said, not caring at all about Dib's questions, of course. She just pushed the boy out of the way, making him fall to the ground, and approched the sector door. Dib scrambled up, and glared all ticked off like at Zim.  
  
"What was the POINT of YOU TWO chasing me?!" He shouted at the alien.  
  
"FUNNY you should ask that, DIB!" Zim boasted LOUDLY. "If your KIND were good for ONE thing, it would be running for your sorry lives!" He began.  
  
"I second that." Rogue said without stopping whatever she was doing to the steel door. Gir was "helping" by slaming his face in the door abunch of times.  
  
"What's SHE doing?" Dib asked.  
  
"QUIET!!" Zim shouted. "As I was saying, our plan was to USE you to get use HERE!"  
  
"....WHAT?" The boy said with a lowered eye. "That's didn't even make any SENCE!"  
  
"YES IT DOES, YOU LOWER LIFE MASS!!" Zim shouted, not liking when ANYONE denies his words. "Let your memory serve you for once, and recall back with those two other soldiers back there."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Dib said. He then felt a HARD slap to the back of his head. Grabing on to the bump now on his head, he swung around, already knowing who it was. "What was that for!?" He shouted at Rogue.  
  
"What Zim is trying to get through your big thick HEAD," Rogue began. "...is that I told those soldiers to go inform the Tallest and the other soldiers that were looking for you AND me. There for, all the soldiers STOPPED sreaching, leaving me and Zim, and YOU, to be able to head to this point with nobody else getting in the way of us! Plus, the chasing you stuff was to make it look like that I was going to "take care of you".  
  
"Oh....HEY WAIT! How was I supposed to know all that when I didn't have a CLUE at what you two were doing in the first place!?" Dib said. However, his question went unanswered as Rogue finished her work on the steel door. It's electeric lock made some odd noises, and it slowly slid open. The female Irkin quickly readied her weapon, but to her surprise, there didn't seem to be anyone behind the door. No guards, no soldiers, just a long, LONG hallway that lead to the Tallest's main room.  
  
Rogue took a moment and just looked down the hall, suddenly picking up a strong unright feeling in the air.  
  
"There's no one here?" Zim then asked, he too noticing the lack of guards and what not.  
  
"HELLOOOOO!??" Gir suddenly yelled into the empty space. Both Zim and Rogue quickly slapped thier hands over the robot's loud little mouth. But even with that outbrust, nothing.  
  
"This does NOT look right...." Rogue said with a strong seriose tone in her voice. Zim was getting a sence as well that something was wrong. Dib, noticing the looks on his enemys faces, then realized that something wasn't right. Gir ACTAULLY got the idea, and hid behind his Master.  
  
A seemly long silence could place, with the four just standing in one spot, Zim and Rogue fearing on the same possablity. Then, the two just turned heads and look at one another, as if they were trying to read each others minds. It lasted for about a minute. The two Irkins, not saying one word, both then place one foot into the hallway, and slowly started to walk towards the Tallest's door. Both still had the same thought running in thier minds; the Tallest knew about them all along; but they also both knew it was too late to back down, even if they could.  
  
"Hey! What about me?!" Dib said as he then entered the hall, with Gir closely following.  
  
The moment was now at hand for Zim and Rogue. Thier revenges were mere steps ahead. The feeling that the "tall" ones knew they were coming began to slip from the minds, like a stupid, senceless thought. Thier pace started to quicken, turning from slow walking to a mild jog, then a much faster run. Dib and Gir tried thier best to match up to the two's pacing, slowly growing more behind them.  
  
The hallway was now echoing with the aliens', the Earth boy's, and the robot's fast steps. The Tallest's door grew closer and closer to Rogue and Zim's sight. Then, like they were both on the same wavelength, deploied thier metal legs, verted them in laser form, and together with Rogue's wrist lasers as well, fired straight at the door, blowing it wide open!  
  
Zim and Rogue made a instant stop at the entrance. Dib and Gir finally caught up with them, with Dib catching his breath. Inside, the two Tallest were standing, well, "hovering", right in the middle of the room, with thier backs turned, looking out a large glass window. They were the ONLY ones in the room. It seemed that Zim and Rogue's hunch was right.  
  
"TALLEST!" Zim yelled out, the surrounding walls echoing his voice all around.  
  
The tall leaders didin't move a inch, causing Zim's, and Rogue's anger to rise. The fighter female one took in another step, fists tighted, shaking with her held back rage.  
  
"...Tallest." She let the word pass through her lips like a curse, the sound of it without any respect nor loyalty like before towards them. It was only then Red and Purple turned and faced them, finally.  
  
"Rogue, just WHAT do you think your doing?" Red spoked, his rectangular eyes fully fixed on her.  
  
"Yeah, and what's HE doing here?" Purple asked pointing right at Zim. "He should be DEAD!"  
  
"Will you calm down?" Red said with a look. "Although, he does have a point, Rogue. Why haven't you-"  
  
"Because Zim doesn't deserve to be killed, THAT'S WHY!" Rogue said. "And nearly didn't all those other jobs I did! Those planets, those civilizations, they didn't mean a threat at all!"  
  
Red and Purple looked at each other. "Sooo...why are you getting all upset?" Purple asked.  
  
Rogue grit her teeth. "It was SLAMEFULL! Not just to me, but to the whole Irkin race!"  
  
"What? Why?" Purple asked flatly.  
  
Zim then stepped in to answer that question. "Simple! We're trained and by NATURE enjoy taking other planets and inslaving other lifeforms, but blindly blowing up them without even knowing if it would be useful is WASTING! Blowing up planets IS fun, sure, BUT ONLY if it's WORTH it and WORTHLESS, like THIS creatures mudball!!" (Points finger right in Dib's face.)  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Dib said back, slapping the Irkin's hand away.  
  
"....THAT'S THE RAT!" Purple suddenly pointed out.  
  
"Will you forget about that!?" Red shouted.  
  
"I'M NOT A RAT!!" Dib shouted out. "Geez, what's WRONG with you people!?"  
  
"SHUT UP DIB!!" Zim shouted.  
  
"You KNOW that thing?" Red asked.  
  
"HE'S what is called a HUMAN, the kind of worthless beasts that live on planet EARTH." Zim paused a brif moment. "...the planet YOU TWO send me to, thinking it would get RID of me!"  
  
Both the Tallests' eyes went all wide and such. "....I can't believe it!" Purple said awstrunked. "He FINALLY figured that out!"  
  
"He's not as stupid as we thought!" Red said in the same tone as the other.  
  
"I'm FAR MORE from that!" Zim said with a glare.  
  
"Let's get RIGHT to the point!" Rogue said. "We're here to seek REVENGE Tallest! For using me as a mere TOOL for YOUR senceless enjoyment, and for lying to Zim, making him think all those false things! I for my part thinks that he has the FULL potential to be a TRUE invader! It's wrong to not see that!"  
  
"YOU both want REVENGE?" Red said. The Tallest suddenly just brusted out in laugher. "HA HAA HA!! That's a good one!"  
  
"Oh man, that's TOO funny!" Purple said.  
  
"WE'RE NOT TRYING TO BE FUNNY!!" Zim shouted out.  
  
Red and Purple slowing quieted down to a snicker. "PLEASE Zim. YOU?" Red said. "HOW would even go about DOING that?!"  
  
Rogue answered by saying, "We'll gather and tell more Irkins what you two are REALLY like! We'll form a rebellion againest you!"  
  
With these, Zim and Rogue thought the Tallest were going to at lease show signs of fear towards them. But instand, they began to laugh again, more then before!  
  
"You're as STUPID and BRAINLESS as ZIM!" Purple just brusted out.  
  
"What?" Rogue said in a state of confusion. Same went for Zim.  
  
"EVERYONE knows that we send Zim to Earth already!" Red said. "And they were all happy we did!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Zim said, shocked by the words.  
  
"Ever since the INCIDENT with Impending Doom 1 Zim, everyone wished you would just disappear!" Red continued. "You SHOULD of gotten the picture when we banished you to Food Courtdea. We ALL could care less if you just...EXPLODED or something! We were even hoping you would of crashed or something while you were flying to Earth!  
  
This new news caused Zim to first stare off into space for a moment, which was then followed by some eye twiches.  
  
"..Zim?" Rogue said to him. She could see that he now had a face like a souless body. He was in the same state as he was when he and Rogue first heard the Tallest talking over Zim's computer back on Earth, maybe worse. Rogue was too somewhat stunted by what the Tallest said. Suddenly, the all too familier emotion was coming up, but there was a touch of her anger in with it, her anger towards the Tallest. She turned to faced them, with a raging look in her sharp purple eyes.  
  
"NOW what?" Purple asked her in a sarcasiced voice.  
  
The female Irkin lowered her head, and began to tremble like a leaf.  
  
"Oh, are you SCARED now Rogue?" Red asked. "Well, you should be. It was pointless to even think that you and ZIM of ALL people, to take an act of revenge on US! You should NEVER forget who your leaders are, got that?"  
  
".....You slime..." Rogue said.  
  
"WHAT?" Red said.  
  
"....You think I'm NOTHING, but a PUPPET you can just tell what to do and what not, and just because Zim has made some mistakes in his life, some were BIG, yes, you focse on that and THAT alone, totaly igoring his true strong points!"  
  
Zim snapped out of his blank stare at hearing that. Rogue continued.  
  
You may be tall, BUT you both have NO consideration to the invaders and soldiers that deserve a REAL chance to show what thier made of! Sometimes....sometimes...." Rogue's words were forced out, her anger building even more. "....HEIGHT MEANS NOTHING!!"  
  
"...Rogue.." Zim said under his breath.  
  
"Whoa." Dib too was pretty much blown away by her words.  
  
The Tallest, after a moment of quiet, moved in closer to Rogue, and made close eye contact, having to bent over to do it of course. Red then spoke.  
  
"You do know what we will have to do with you, right Rogue?"  
  
"You failed to do the mission." Purple said.  
  
Rogue shapened her eyes. "..... And I could care less."  
  
In the blink of an eye, Rogue deploed her spider legs, and leapped away from Red and Purple's faces, landing right next to Zim, and almost hitting Dib. ^-^  
  
"What do you think your doing now?" Purple said.  
  
Zim looked up at Rogue, her metal legs still out and in a striking pose. He suddenly then got what she was going to do. And at that point, it didn't sound like too bad of an idea! He too brought his metal legs out, and went into a simlier pose as her.  
  
"Oh, now THERE'S something." Red said towards Zim. "ROGUE is one thing, but YOU Zim? You should AT LEASE be smart enough to know that you don't have a CHANCE againest us!"  
  
"What a IDIOT." Purple said.  
  
"ENOUGH!!" Zim shouted. "This ends NOW, TALLEST!!"  
  
With that, both Irkins lunged at the two tall ones, Zim positioning two of his legs to strike them at landing, and Rogue warming up her lasers! And at the same time, the HUMAN (I almost forgot about him! -_^), wasn't sure if he should run or stay! And Gir, he sat right on the floor and started to wave little flags with Zim and Rogue's names on them.  
  
"TAKE THIS!!" Rogue shouted, ready to fire.  
  
Thier attack was just about to make contact, but suddenly, a flash of light appeared around thier targets, surounding the Tallest with some kind of energy shield! With impact, a retracting force shot from the shield, throwing Zim and Rogue right into the wall! They struggled a moment to stand, and got a good look at what just hit them.  
  
"What is THIS!?" Zim said, rubbing on his head, which was the first thing to hit the wall before the rest of his body.  
  
"Where the FORCE FIELD come from?!" Rogue said.  
  
The Tallest both gave out a laugh at they failed attempt. "I TOLD you two don't have a chance!" Red boasted.  
  
"Yeah, why did you think we have BACKPACKS as well?" Purple said. "OURS are programmed to create a powerful energy shield if anything or anyONE try to hurt us! YOU guys can't even TOUCH us!"  
  
Zim and Rogue grit thier teeth angerly to this unforseen problem. Rogue brought her metal legs back into her backpack, but Zim kept his out. He eyed Red and Purple with a even more evil glare then he does with Dib! It was like he didn't CARE if he got rit of Dib or not anymore! All he wanted right there and now, was the ritting of the TALLEST. The pure, untanted rage towands them inside the Irkin was building ever more. His only thought now was.....  
  
"..aaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Zim suddenly brusted towards the Tallest again, taking Rogue by surprise! "ZIM, WAIT!" She called out.  
  
But her words didn't reach him. It looked as if Zim was going to try another front attack. The tall ones were perpared for it. But then, instand of aiming for the front of them, Zim landed on Red's backpack! Using his spider legs, he attached himself right to it, and began to try and RIP it off! The energy shield suddenly shot up. But with the interfernce of Zim, the backpack started to give off signs of malfuntioning, and Zim started getting shocked and hit with the sparks! Purple tried to pull him off, but the shield wouldn't let him.  
  
"ZIM!" Rogue called out.  
  
In the background, Dib was taken back at what his enemy was trying to do. "That's CRAZY!" He suddenly shouted out. "That'll KILL him for SURE!!"  
  
For once, the Dib human was right. It looked like Zim wasn't going to be able to take much more from it! But still, he continued to struggle with all his might!  
  
"ZIM, STOP IT!!!" Rogue shouted loudly.  
  
Red tried himself to get the Irkin off him, but Zim was too clamped on his pack. The flying sparks and shocks were starting to affect Red now as well.  
  
"Don't just STAND there!! GET HIM OFF OF ME!!" He said to Purple.  
  
Purple tried again, but with no succese. Right at that point, Zim began to show signs of weakness.  
  
"ZIM!!!" Rogue cried out. A sudden tear raced down her face at the horrible sight. It was so much she took take. Rogue rushed towards Red, and delivered with her fist a hammering blow to his chest, breaking THROUGH the SHIELD, and knocking Red to the floor!! The force cause Zim to break loose, and slam onto the floor as well. Rogue immediately ran over to him.  
  
"..Zim?" She said over his battered body. He didn't repond. "...Zim...please....talk to me..PLEASE...."  
  
Meanwhile, Red, being totaly "blown away" from Rogue's attack, slowly stood back up, and looked over to where Rogue and Zim were. He then looked down at where the female Irkin stunck him. There was dent left in his chest armor. He looked over his shoulder, his pack was fried. He turned his attention back to the two that caused both damages. Still eyeing on them, he hand gestuned Purple to come over, and started to whisper something to him.  
  
Rogue continued to try to wake Zim up, that is, hopefuly, he was ONLY knocked out.  
  
"..Zim....come on, say something." She gently placed her cybrog hand on his face. Tears began to flow from her sharp eyes, dripping on his forehead. The few drops caused Zim's eyes to open. Rogue's face then immediately brightened up.  
  
"..W-What happened?..." Zim said in a daze. He sat right up at seeing Rogue's teared face. She just sat there, looking into Zim's face, and eyes. She did it for at lease thirtiy seconds without saying anything at all.  
  
"What's wrong??" Zim finally asked. At saying that, he suddenly noticed something like a glow in Rogue's purple eyes. Then before he knew it, she threw her arms around him, and brusted out in tears! Needless to said, it took Zim COMPLETELY by surprise! 0.0 This was TOTALY new for Rogue to do! It was something he'd see GIR doing! A rouge of red suddenly flashed onto his face and he just stood completely still.  
  
Speaking of "still", STILL just standing in the same place, Dib was watching the two, can't believing what he was seeing himself! His round eyes become somewhat unblinkable at the sight. Gir was loving every minute of it, making little "kissy" noises with his mouth. ^-^  
  
"WILL YOU QUIT THAT! I THINK I GET IT!!" Dib suddenly shouted at the robot. Gir just smiled at his angey looking face. But then, the tin bot caught something with his blue eye.  
  
"What they doing?" He asked, pointing to what he was seeing. Dib turned his head, and saw the two tall ones quietly sneaking up on Rogue and Zim! Oddly, they both had they hand streched out for some reason. Rogue was too busy squeezing Zim to notice, and Zim was too stunted by her strange squeezing to see them as well!  
  
Dib was suddenly in a mental fix; should he help them, or not?? He watched as the Tallest got closer and closer to them, his now TWO enemys. 'But the TALLEST are thier own KIND! It doesn't seem fair!' He thought wildly. 'And I couldn't FIGHT them!...And without Zim and Rogue, I might not get back HOME!'  
  
"......(grrrrr)...ZIM! ROGUE! BEHIND YOU!!" Dib shouted out.  
  
His shout snapped Zim out of it, and he just noticed the Tallest RIGHT behind Rogue! But before he could do anything, Red and Purple slammed thier large hands on the back of Rogue's head. Confusioned, she tried to turn around to see what was happening. They gripped thier hands onto her head tightly.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" She said, thrashing around.  
  
"What do you think your doing?!" Zim said to them. "Let go of her NOW!"  
  
"It SEEMS we underestmated now you two work together." Red said. "And it also seems like Rogue is ALITTLE stronger I'm we thought." He rubbed his chest armor.  
  
"And you attacking us like this, isn't going to go unnoticed." Purple said.  
  
Just then, a small light glowed from both the Tallest's wristbands, the ones that were on the hands that were on Rogue. She grabbed onto thier wrists and tried to push out. But suddenly, she stopped, and her arms dropped down to her sides. With that, the Tallest just let go, dropping her to the ground, face down, her body like a ragdoll.  
  
"ROGUE!" Zim said. He went over to her side and shaked her. He rolled her over with her face facing up. The look of her face was something he didn't want to believe. Her eyes...they were open...but...they were completely lifeless............  
  
"ROOOGUE!!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......................  
  
*RogueStar*: Okay, I KNOW NOT alot of people are reading this, so this after part is to my one TRUE reader, pureVENOM: I hope ya didn't get a heartattack with that last part! DON'T worry, the story ain't over! It gets BETTER, trust me! It took me FOREVER with this chapter!! I can't THINK most of the time for some reason! All in all, I hope you liked it, ya waited long enough for it! -_- Sorry about that. ^-^ Well, I better get to work on FFeds before the readers start a RIEIT or something! (Did I spell that right?) Aw well! LATER pV!!! *ROGUESTAR* OUT!!! ^0~ 


	18. Too Real To Be A Puppet

Chapter 18 Too Real To Be A Puppet  
  
Zim was shocked beyond compare looking down at the falling female Irkin. Rogue's eyes were not showing back any sign of life nor movement. It suddenly felt like time has stopped for Zim. He slowly, with a quivered hand, reached down and touched her neck, hoping to feel a pulse. Next to him stood Dib and Gir, one fully aware of what could be wrong with Rogue, the other looking down at her with a little confuse look, not understanding the possible situation.  
  
Zim felt around Rogue's neck for a sign of life, but he couldn't pick anything up. Without hesitation, and fearing the wrost with every second, he leaned over and placed his invisable ear to her chest.  
  
"...Is..she...?" Dib suddenly worded out.  
  
Zim didn't answer. He slowly lifted from Rogue, his eyes beginning to widen. "...No......" His mind was suddenly bombarded by past memorys, the time he first saw Rogue in her human disguise, the point where her true form was revealed, the moment when learning what the Tallest stated over the computer, when he first experienced a new feeling.....it was all so overwhelming for him.  
  
A sudden jolt of mixed emotions eruped inside the Irkin. He hung his head low, and suddenly, tears came pouring from his red eyes. he tried to hold back, but the tears just continued, falling on Rogue's chest.  
  
No doubt, Dib was taken back by this, even after seeing Rogue giving Zim a "hug" earlier. He wasn't sure if Zim was feeling the same way.  
  
Gir looked up at his Master, giving a sweet sorry look, but he still didn't quite understand.  
  
The Tallest just watched as Zim continued to display this unusual state for thier race. All they could do was exchange looks with this.  
  
"What's with him?" Purple then said outloud.  
  
The words reached Zim, making him shoot up his head towards them, the tears still flowing. Red and Purple just stared at him, and then, began to snicker abit. Thier heartless way of thier act was the trigger that set Zim off.  
  
"..You...YOU MURDEROUS MONSTERS!!!" The Irkin screamed at the tops of his lungs, and depolted his metal legs once more. In blinded rage, he went right for the tall ones, mainly Red with his now busted backpack. But thinking quickly, Red grabbed his ruling parther, placing him infront of his person, and his shield immediately went up, protecting both of them as Zim was again blowned back by the shield's defensive energy, and falling right on top of Dib.  
  
"Sheesh..touchy!" Red said, watching Zim getting up off the floor, and Dib rubbing on some new brusies on his head. "What's with you?" Red asked.  
  
Zim glared right back up at both of them. He raised an pointed finger towards them, almost like he had a gun in his hand. "You both should be destroyed! I should of saw it before!" More tears came forth. "Going and taking Rogue's LIFE! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT! But you two...you should be the ones on the floor!"  
  
"Oh please..." Purple said sarcastically. "You think we would go and dispose someone like Rogue? Not after all the work was done into making something like her, DUH!"  
  
""Making" her??" Dib said with a look.  
  
"She ain't dead, ZIM." Red said. "We just...'shut her off", you might say."  
  
"What?" Zim turned to Rogue again, looking her over. Sure, she WAS part cybrog, but only in the arms! Right? He turned back to the Tallest to hear the rest to what Red was saying.  
  
"I guess you were too much of an idiot to realize one other thing about her. Rogue's abiltiys, her speed, her hearing, and fighting skills, they're all SO advance, that for a normal Irkin to be able to do the same, their own DNA would have to first evolve millions of years ahead of their time! Her arms are NOT the only thing with her that's robotic."  
  
"Her BRAIN is mostly cybrog too." Purple said butting in.  
  
"Her brain?" Zim said.  
  
"So basicly.." Red continued. "...she's really nothing more but a PUPPET slave then a real Irkin!"  
  
"So that's what they meant by saying "shut her down"." Dib said, thinking outloud. "If her BRAIN is mostly made of robotics, then in other words, she's more of a ROBOT."  
  
"THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Zim shouted. "If it was, then Rogue would of told me that!"  
  
"She doesn't know about it herself." Purple said with a grin. "We never told her much about her past in the first place."  
  
"Will you shut up!" Red said, jabbing him in the shoulder.  
  
"He means the "ROGUE" Project." Dib then said, getting right in the conversation himself.  
  
"They know that too!" Purple said.  
  
"The time when Tallest Teal ruled!" Zim said. "Then you must know what happened back then! Rogue has NO memory of that OR Teal! You had something to do with that, right?!"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but no, we don't." Red said. "At the time, we were still growing in a tube!"  
  
"It was that long?" Purple asked.  
  
"LIES!!" Zim shouted out, totally refusing what the Tallest say. "I COMMAND you to TELL me, and also, BRING ROGUE BACK!!"  
  
"Why does Rogue seem so important to you anyway?" Red asked. "She's just a slaving robot, like your trashy SIR unit over there." He pointed to Gir, who just cocked his head towards him.  
  
But Zim was finished listening to the Tallest. He just walked closer to them, and repeated, saying, "....BRING ROGUE BACK....."  
  
Both Red and Purple just leaned down to Zim's face. "...No...and you know why?" Red said sarcasticly. Purple then spoked by saying, "Because we're TALL and IMPORTANT, and your SHORT and WORTHLESS."  
  
Zim began to tremble with anger. The Tallest just started laughing again, thinking it was all but a big joke to them. But it wasn't a joke at all for the small Irkin.  
  
"..die...."  
  
"What? Did you say something?" Purple said, still laughing, wiping a happy tear from his face.  
  
"I said...."  
  
The Tallest then looked down at Zim to see he had his metal legs suddenly switched to laser format.  
  
"DIE!"  
  
He fired his laser, aiming for both! Purple's shield fired up again, but with Red having no defence, slamed himself to the ground, the blast JUST going over him, and hitting the wall behind him! The blast left a large gapping hole. Red got himself up, looking back to see the damage.  
  
"You got SOME guts just doing that." Red said towards Zim, in a evil, serious tone. "But it was a dumb move as well."  
  
"Revive Rogue, or I'll fire again!" Zim warned, his laser ready for another go.  
  
Red just glared at him, suddenly realizing he was actually becoming a real threat to him and Purple. Not saying anything, he just raised his hand, bringing up a small control panal, with a micophone on it. He quickly shouted a command into it.  
  
"ALL SOLDIERS! CODE RED IN SECTOR F!! REPEAT! CODE RED!!"  
  
"Code red??" Dib said.  
  
It was Irkin soldier code for a direct enemy attack on the Tallest! Zim immediately went for another strike before the Tallest's command came after them. He went to aim, but the second he fired, his laser went astray. Confused, he looked around, and suddenly felt somethng under his feet. Before he could look down to see what it was, dozens of robotic metal ropes came shooting out from the walls, and under his feet, binding him and his metal legs, disabling him to move! At the same time, Dib and Gir were too caught by the hidden traps.  
  
Red and Purple grined evily at Zim as he strugglied wildly to get free, but the bind was just too tight. Just then, Irkin soldiers came running into the room, lasers in hand.  
  
"My Tallest! Are you alright?!" One soldier said.  
  
Red pointed right towards Zim and the other two caught ones. "This TRAITOR has attempted to do harm to us! Take him and his partners away!"  
  
"HEY! I'M NOT HIS PARTNER!!!" Dib shouted.  
  
"WAIT! THE TALLEST LIE!" Zim said to the Irkins.  
  
"Hey! That's Zim!" One of the soldiers pointed out.  
  
"He's become a traitor?!" Another one said.  
  
"LIES!!!" Zim shouted out.  
  
"Take them all away!" Purple commanded.  
  
Zim, Dib, and Gir were overcome by the numbers of Irkins. There wasn't anything they could as they were seized and brought out of the Tallest's room. Zim glared back at the tall ones. But then, his sight went to Rogue, still on the floor with no movement. He suddenly began to struggle, trying to break loose from the soldiers' grip.  
  
"Rogue!" He shouted back.  
  
"Quiet, traitor!" The soldier said, hitting Zim in the back of the head with the handle of his laser. Zim continued to look back until he couldn't see Rogue anymore.  
  
The Tallest stood as they watched them disappear through the other hallway door. Red then glared down at the female Irkin. He leaned over, and picked her up by the scuff of her uniform.  
  
"I knew it was a mistake to let her think on her own."  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Purple asked.  
  
Red let a cruel smile go across his face. "Why not? And I JUST happen to have the most perfect idea to FINALLY be rit of that ZIM, once and of all."  
  
~ "LET GO OF ME! YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG!" Zim shouted at the soldier in hold of him. The Dib was trying his best as well to break free. Gir started to sing some stupid sounding tune that was beginning to really annoy the Irkin soldiers.  
  
"What is WITH this SIR!?" The soldier shouted out.  
  
Zim, Dib, and Gir were taken out and down away from sector F, into another SMALLER sector towards the back of the Massive. Apond arriving, it was plain to see that the area must have been a older part of the ship, the metal of the walls and flooring had already begun to rust and rot abit. The place also was split into smaller rooms with little windows on each door to it.  
  
The three were brought to the entrance of one of the rooms. The soldier holding on to Gir opened it, and gladly THRUW the robot right inside, having enough of his "singing". Zim and Dib then followed, being pushed in, and the door closing the minute they were all in. There was then the sound of the door being locked tight.  
  
"HEY!" Zim shouted, getting up off the floor, and over to the door. He looked out the small window, the soldiers still there looking back at him. "You're ALL being FOOLED! The TALLEST! They-"  
  
"The Almighty TALLEST will deal with you SOON, traitor." One soldier said with a cold look.  
  
"We'll stay and guard them." Two of them said.  
  
"And if they try ANTHING, we'll open fire." One of the two said.  
  
They all nodded in agreement, and abunch went off, with just two now standing right by the door.  
  
Inside, Zim grit down on his teeth and held back firing his laser. He didn't want to risk the possible reaction time of those soldiers and thier weapons.  
  
The human boy was now pretty much worried out of his mind. This new problem, it was getting so there was one right after the other, and each one was getting wrost! But one other thing was still on his mind....that one quick moment he saw with Zim and Rogue. That alone was still haunting him. Thinking on the matter that was at hand, he thought that maybe he could STILL get out of all this if he got some answers from his alien rival over by the door.  
  
Dib looked over towards Zim, who was now kneeling on the floor, head down, in a defeated like position. With Rogue not around at the moment, he didn't hesitate to speak.  
  
"Zim? Is what your doing REALLY making you....well, ya know...a traitor to your own kind?"  
  
The Irkin slowly turned his head towards him. There was poor lighting in the room, making it hard to really see his face. ".....What is it to you, DIB worm?"  
  
Dib thought for a moment to that question. "..I was just..uh...thinking. Those TALLEST, the way thier "ruling", it really isn't fair." He stopped in noticing what he was saying. 'Geez, that almost sounded like I was siding with him or something! I better change the subject.'  
  
"....Uh, you know, What I saw back there, with you and ROGUE? I was wondering if-"  
  
Dib suddenly stopped his words. He began to hear the sound of something dripping onto the floor. Gir also heard it, and started to make his way to his Master. The little robot turned on his eye lights, revealing to the human that Zim had tears in his eyes again.  
  
"Awww, Master is leaking again." Gir said sweetly.  
  
"NO I'M NOT GIR!" Zim suddenly snapped. The SIR scaredly stepped back, and then ran over behind Dib. Zim stood up, quickly wiping the tears away. "Invaders are too powerful to "leak"!"  
  
The way he said that, Dib could tell that the alien was abit in denial with himself. "But...that's JUST what your doing." He said with flaten eyes. Zim just looked back at him, trembling all over for one reason or another. "It's because of Rogue, right?" Dib asked.  
  
Zim lowered his head once more, thinking of the Tallest, and of Rogue, the vision of her lifeless looking body when he was dragged away from her, he wasn't sure if he should be acting like this. It was SO new to him. Even the fact of knowing that Rogue wasn't dead, wasn't easing any of what he was going though.  
  
"What's the big deal? Am I right about Rogue or what?" Dib spoke up, waiting for a answer.  
  
Zim looked back up, his eyes full of tears once again. The "leaking" wouldn't stop. They slid down his face in droplets, hitting the floor in waterdrop sounds. "....What...in the name of IRK....am I feeling?"  
  
"What??" Feeling?" Dib said shockingly. "You don't even KNOW?"  
  
Gir peeked around behind the human boy,a sad look on his robotic face. "Master misses Rogue......Master..LOVES Rogue."  
  
"LOVE?!" Zim's head perked up quickly. His eyes wide, but still teary abit.  
  
"Your race doesn't even know what that is??" Dib asked, still not quite believing it himself.  
  
"OF COURSE WE KNOW WHAT THAT IS!!" Zim shouted. "It's what OTHER races call "affection"."  
  
"OTHER races?" Dib said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Irkins have NO NEED for such a DUMB emotion." Zim said crossing his arms.  
  
Dib then couldn't help but think about that. "....Then....HOW do you...?"  
  
"We GROW in TUBES, you STUIPD EARTH PUKE!!" Zim answered. "We COULD do it the way YOUR DISGUSTING kind do it, but OUR way is quicker."  
  
"HEY, IT'S NOT DISGUSTING!" Dib shouted back. (Oh MAN! ^-^)  
  
"WOOOO WHOOOOO!!!" Gir suddenly cooded. "MASTER'S BACK TO GRUMPY OLD SELF!" He ran right over to Zim, and "clinged" himself to him. "But YOOOOU STILL LIKEY ROGUE!" The SIR called out.  
  
"I DON'T "LOVE" ROGUE GIR!!" The Irkin shouted, trying to get the lovable robot off his person. At the same time, Zim's face blushed forth red.(^-^ Hee Hee)  
  
"YES YOU DO!" Gir said happyly. "YOUDOYOUDOYOUDOYOUDOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
"GET OFF ME GIR!!!"  
  
As this continued, Dib just stood and watched, and then suddenly began to brust out laughing at such a sight. He wished he had a camera on him right now.  
  
~Meanwhile, outside the Massive and on Irkin soil, and not far from the ship itself, stood a large building structure which was home to the Irkin Empire's most trusted and smartest researchers. Inside, they work day and night on anything from weapons to whatever.  
  
At the every top of the building was where the most top secret things were tested and stored. Inside, a few Irkin researchers were working and\or checking on different projects and what not. Suddenly, the only door leading to the outside of the room opened, and the Tallest came hovering in. The researchers immediately stopped at what he or she was doing to greet thier leaders.  
  
One researcher walked up to them, an older looking Irkin, dressed in a white lab like coat, abit of the nervose type. "Oh, my..my Tallest! What a honor to have you both here! What can we do for you, your Almightlyness."  
  
Red, who had his hands behind his back, then brought out a still "lifeless" Rogue for the researchers to see. There was a small round of small grasps and looks with this, as the Irkins already knew who Red was holding.  
  
"Rogue! What happened my lords?" The Irkin researcher asked. He took the female fighting one away from Red, in a gentle like manner, and carefully started to look her over. "She's been shut off. But-"  
  
"There was no other way." Red said.  
  
"Yeah, she tried to kill us." Purple then added.  
  
"What!" The researcher grasped. "But how?! She was made to-"  
  
"She was "tricked" into turning againest us by a unexpected source." Red said. "A traitor in our very race."  
  
"We what to "reprogram" her, so it doesn't happen again." Purple said.  
  
"Reprogram? But my Tallest, she was created to have no such work done to-"  
  
"Are YOU questioning us?" Purple said with a glare.  
  
The Irkin nervously swallowed. "...I'm...I'm sorry my Tallest! No, I would never do that! If that is what you wish, then it'll be done!"  
  
"Good." Purple said with a smile.  
  
"We also want to stay the whole time of her reprograming, to make sure it all turns out the way we want it." Red said.  
  
"Of course my lords." The researcher said. "The equipment we'll need is right over here." He began to walk over to that area, with the Tallest following closely, and with grins on both of thier faces.  
  
~Back in the locked room, Gir has finally let go of Zim, and was now sitting on the floor right next to him, whispering "youdoyoudoyoudooooo!" (^-^) Dib had just finshed laughing to the whole thing,and was now sitting on the floor as well. And Zim, was now as red as a over ripen beet.  
  
"PLEASE stop that whispering, GIR! I can HEAR you." The Irkin said faced away.  
  
The little SIR stopped, but just couldn't stop smiling at the thought of his Master and Rogue. The quiet didn't last long of course.  
  
"Master? Are you gonna save ROGUE?" He asked all so sweetly.  
  
"...Yes Gir." Zim answered, making sure he didn't see his already red face.  
  
"And WHHHHHYYYYY???" The robot said, sticking on the "HHHHHYYYYY" part. It didn't take long for it to get to Zim.  
  
"Because...." Zim said with grited teeth, too embarrassed already with his little self revelation to this new matter.  
  
"BECAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUSSSSSSSEEEEE......?" Gir said all lenghtly like.  
  
Zim bit his bottom lip. "......ALRIGHT! BECAUSE I LIKE HER!" He shouted out.  
  
"You LOVE HER!" Gir corrected cutely.  
  
"(Grrrrrrrrr).......i love her..." Zim said quietly.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm......GOOD ENOUGH!!" Gir cheered. The SIR then hopped up and began to dance his little monkey dance around his Master. "YOOOOU SAID IT! YOOOOU SAID IT!"  
  
"HEY! What's going on in there?" One of the soldiers from outside asked, looking through the hole in the door.  
  
Gir just stopped and give a innocent look. "Nuuuuuuthing."  
  
The soldier shot a glare. "...It BETTER be nothing." He then went back to guarding.  
  
"I guess we better keep it down for now." Dib said getting up off the floor. Not really thinking, he walked over to Zim. The Irkin was now rubbing his face, thinking it will make the "red" go away.  
  
"I still can't believe that your kind doesn't even KNOW what "that feeling" is like." The boy said, snickering a bit after saying it. "I mean, what did you THINK it was?"  
  
"I don't know, some kind of SICKNESS or something." Zim said flatly. His eyes then perked. "....Rogue was like this soon after we meet, a short while after she tried to kill me. ....So that's what was wrong with her."  
  
"She was liking you before you did?" Dib asked.  
  
"She didn't know what it was either." Zim answered. "I can't say if her knows now, but-"  
  
"She KNOWS!" Gir said perky like. "I tolded her."  
  
"What?" Zim said to his robot. "YOU knew all along what this was?!" Gir quickly nodded his head a "yes". "How?"  
  
"TV!!" The SIR said.  
  
There was short silence following Gir's answer, and then a round of looks to each other.  
  
"...I guess that makes sence." Dib said.  
  
"So, it's now all clear to me." Zim said in a little seriose tone. "And those Tallest....saying those things about Rogue."  
  
"What things?" Dib said. "You mean the part about her being just a mindless robot?"  
  
"Yes, that!" Zim said, getting up. "Even if it is true, I DON'T believe she's JUST some....some THING they made so she could do thier evil biddings!"  
  
"But Zim..." Dib said, thinking again. "...They said her brain is MOSTLY made of robotics parts. So, in a sence, that would make her-"  
  
"SHE'S NOT SOME SLAVING ROBOT!!" Zim shouted out. "She just CAN'T be defined as that! The way she acts...the way she speaks....she's too real to be a robot, too real to be a puppet for those MONSTERS! It's not right!"  
  
"...Woah....." Dib never thought he would hear Zim being so..so serious sounding.  
  
~Back over at the Research Buliding....  
  
"Everything is ready is go." One of the researching Irkins called out.  
  
In a corner of the room stood a large peice of machinery, normaly used to boot up weapons or to reprogram SIR units. On the table part of the device, with wires and other metal looking things attacted to her cybrog arms and front and back of her head, Rogue laid motionless. Nearby, Red and Purple were ready to keep an eye the reprograming process. There were about four or five different researchers at controls, with the older Irkin that greeted the Tallest earlier at the main controls.  
  
"Alright...start the process." The main operator announced.  
  
With that, the Irkins began pushing buttons and putting levers, humming noises began to come from the machine.  
  
"How long will this all take?" Red asked the older Irkin.  
  
"We estimated about a half hour, my Tallest." He answered.  
  
'Perfect.' Red thought. 'After this, we'll then take the Massive out in orbit, just incase things start to get really ugly. We don't want Rogue to damage our planet while she's doing her job.' He gave a smrik at his thought.  
  
Ten minutes into the reprograming, while working the main controls, the older Irkin researcher was minding on Rogue brain waves, both organic and robotic, on a small screen on his panal. It was for monitering her stats during the process. Suddenly, something on the screen caught his eye. Not saying anything, he noticed a patten forming in both the wavelenghs.  
  
'What is this?' He thought.  
  
The patten was something he has seem before, but he didn't accpect to see it with Rogue. He looked towards her on the table. She wasn't moving to this reaction.  
  
'She's trying to RESIST the reprograming!' The old Irkin thought about this. 'She doing this againest her will!' He looked at the Tallest, who were smiling away during the whole thing. 'But...why?'  
  
"My...my lords? May I ask one thing?" The Irkin said. The Tallest looked down at him. "By chance, did Rogue herself wanted to go though this?"  
  
"That isn't any of your concern." Purple said.  
  
'What!?' He thought. 'How could he say that?! Rogue was made with the works of a powerful robotic fighter, but the will of any other living creature. Could they have...forced her into this!?' He wasn't sure if he should mention the wave reading to them or his other researchers. He knew as well as anyone that questioning the Tallest is down right wrong, and could lead to anything. Anything BAD that is. Still feeling uneasy about it, he continued to watch the readings and the process, in fear of the leaders standing close to him.  
  
One other Irkin next to him suddenly noticed his follow researcher's strong worried look on his face. Leaning over, he asked in his unseeable ear, "Mork, is something wrong?"  
  
The old Irkin didn't answer. He heard him, but was too in thought towards the situation.  
  
'.....I've got a bad feeling about this now.' Mork thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~"How long have we been in here now?" Dib suddenly asked, after a period of dead quiet in the locked up room.  
  
"Quiet!" Zim just said.  
  
"What I say now?!"  
  
"No, not that! Listen." Zim said, hearing for something.  
  
Dib cupped his hands over ears, and began to hear a low humming sound. It was coming from all around. "What's that?"  
  
"If I didn't know any better, and I DO, it's the sound of the ship getting ready to take off!" Zim said.  
  
"TAKE OFF?!" Dib said surprised.  
  
"I don't know why, but that's what's happening." Zim said. "What are the TALLEST up to?"  
  
Just then, a soldier from earlier came walking up to the two other ones outside the door.  
  
"I have direct orders from the Tallest." He said to them. "They wish that the traitor and the other two are send to the upper part of the ship."  
  
"You mean that big empty part?" One asked. "Why? Thats just extra space incase of adding on to the Massive."  
  
"Are they going to be judged there are something?" The other asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." The messenger said. "But it's a DIRECT ORDER. So move it!"  
  
"Right!" They both said.  
  
The door was unlocked, and the Irkin soldiers took hold of Zim, Dib, and Gir once more and began to bring them to the upper section of the ship. It's abit a long walk to there.  
  
'Why at part of the ship?' Zim thought. 'They have SOMETHING going on here. ....I hope Rogue's okay....'  
  
'This is looking REALLY bad now!' Dib thought. 'If ANY chances come up, I've GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!'  
  
'Ooooooo, this place smells like year old TUNA!' Gir thought. (^-^)  
  
The three were then brought to the upper area. It was HUGE, but like the guy said before, it was just empty space. Although, there WAS a rather big window showing the outside of space. It spread all around the room. The soldiers just left Zim and them in the place, alone.  
  
"MAN! This place is big enough to fit the whole skool!" Dib said, looking all the way up. The ceiling was tall too. Gir started to run all around, the extra space was just psyching him up. Zim on the other hand, was scanning the room for anything "werid".  
  
"All this room..." Zim said to himself. "...there has to be a reason."  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a metal door from the far side of the area opened, and "someone" came walking in.  
  
"Who's there!?" Zim immediately said. The figure slowly walked closer to the three, it's identity becoming clearer the more it got to them. It didn't take long until they knew who it was.  
  
"HI ROGUE!" Gir said, waving.  
  
"Hey, she's alright!" Dib said.  
  
Zim didn't say anything at first. He wasn't quite sure how to act. "....Rogue..."  
  
The female Irkin then spoke one word as well. "....Zim.."  
  
Zim began to get closer to her. His face then turned red, again. At least this time he knew why. Rogue just stood there, her face was lowered down, her chin touching her chest.  
  
"Rogue? Are...are you alright? Did the Tallest do anything to you? .....Rogue? What's wrong? Why don't you look at me?" Zim stepped a few inches closer, trying to see what was wrong. But the moment he did, he started to hear a humming noise. It was all too famlilar.  
  
"Zim! Her arm!" Dib suddenly called out.  
  
The Irkin looked down, and the second he did, Rogue raised her laser, firing towards him! Zim bearly had enough time as he fell right to the floor, the beam just missing him. Rogue then did nothing but stand there.  
  
"...Rogue? Why did you do that! Tell me!" Zim said from the ground.  
  
Rogue went closer, until face was clearly visable to Zim. Her eyes have now become even more sharp, a pure evil seem to flow from them. And her face alone was just.....cold. She didn't even look like this the first time Zim and her met.  
  
"Rogue....." Zim was stuned by her look. "What have they....?"  
  
"Traitor to the Tallest." She said, her voice as feelingless as her eyes. "And others that oppose....by order of the Almighty Ones....you all must die."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..................  
  
RogueStar: Uh oh....it's not looking all too good right at the moment for the small green one, uh? I hope that by reading THIS chapter, some other new readers will tell me what they think of this whole story. That one character, the one called "Mork", the reason I gave him a name is that, well, I'm thinking of using him in *future* storys. (wink wink!) You'll see! The next chapter is going to be SOMETHING, so to thoughs who are still reading (Yo pV!), stay turn for chapter 19, at some point in the future! Later!! ^.~ 


	19. Still In There

Chapter 19 Still In There  
  
The next few moments stood still like a dead planet lost in the mist of the stars. Standing in front of Zim and company was Rogue, with the deepest, most coldest look within her purple sharp eyes. Her face remained totally emotionless. She stood with one arm stretched out, pointing at Zim.  
  
"Prepare yourself." She spoke. "You will all soon meet your demise."  
  
"...Rogue." Zim said, almost in a low whisper. "You can't mean that!"  
  
Next to Zim, Gir stared at the female Irkin abit oddly. He took a few short robot steps towards Rogue. He got about half a foot away, stopping like he was sencing something bad. Something scary.  
  
"Rogue..? Are you feeling all good?" The little SIR asked.  
  
The now dark looking Irkin slowing and quietly lowered her pointed hand to Gir's question. She glared down, not saying a word. Gir just showed his sweet smile towards her.  
  
"........you piece of junk."  
  
Like a flash, Rogue suddenly kicked the SIR with such force, the poor robot skidded across the floor, between Dib and Zim, hitting the far end wall!  
  
"Gir!" Zim called out to his SIR. But he didn't move. His normaly bright blue eyes suddenly grew dim, and shut off.  
  
Shocked by this, Zim got up off the floor and faced Rogue, who was just smiling evilly by her own act.  
  
"Who's next?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Well Zim, are you surprised?" A familier voice boomed from all around the room. One of two familier voices. Suddenly a huge view screen came down from the ceiling behind Rogue. On the glowing screen were Red and Purple.  
  
"So, how do you like our new and improved Rogue, Zim?" Purple continued. "Faster, meaner, and completely under our command!"  
  
She needed a major attitude adjustment." Red added. "She's been a bad girl, so we punished her by taking something away from her."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Zim shouted at the screen.  
  
"Her free will, of course." Red answered. "You see, she was born in a way so she would have the same strength and fighting skills as a highly advanced battle droid, but at the same time, have a mind capable of thinking on it's own."  
  
"So by just REMOVING her will to think..." Purple said. "...she immediately becomes a 100%, fully functional, top-of-the-line-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Zim suddenly yelled, not wanting to hear anymore of it. "You sick PIGS!! CHANGE ROGUE BACK!!!"  
  
"Sorry, but we couldn't care less about what you think!" Purple said. The Tallest shot a grin at the male Irkin that just made the rage surge within him. Unable to hold it back, Zim suddenly lunged towards the viewing screen. But he didn't get far.  
  
The split second he was in the air, Rogue jumped up to intercept him, and before he could even blink, he felt a cold folded fist slam into his jaw. The power of the blow threw Zim backwards, landing right next to his burned out SIR. The pain was so great, it crawled from his jaw down to his neck. It felt like his lower skull was in pieces.  
  
"Ooooo, nice shot, Rogue." Red said clapping his large hands. The cybrog Irkin turned to the screen and bowed on one knee.  
  
"I serve only you, my Tallest." She said.  
  
"Of course you do." Purple said with a smrik. "And keep it up. We want a good show here." He then reached over off view screen and grabbed a bag of popcorn.  
  
"That's right." Red said. "And remember what we told you..." He grabed a handful of popcorn from Purple. "...kill him slowly."  
  
"I shall obey." Rogue said clearly. She stood back up and slowly turned away from the screen.  
  
Zim stumbled to his feet, holding onto his now half swollen face. Adjusting his eyesight, he could see Rogue walking closer towards him. In the background of her, the Tallest watched on, grinning from unseen ear to unseen ear.  
  
It was beginning to gear up into something nasty in the huge room. The sheer look in Rogue's eyes seemed to pierce right through Zim.  
  
At that moment, Dib felt like now was a good time as any to try and make a run for it. The door was only about fifty feet away. And Rogue was too into Zim to really notice him, right?  
  
The paranormal invastigator bit his bottom lip and made a beeline to the door. He went past the cybrog as fast as he could, but...  
  
Dib was only five feet away from escaping when he felt a force hit him from behind that was like getting hit by a 8-wheeler truck. His body slammed into the door, denting it slightly. He then suddenly felt his trench coat being yanked, and he was face to face with Rogue's left laser gem, glowing and ready to fire!  
  
"Hey Rogue!" Red's voice suddenly caught Rogue's attention. "We want you to get rid of Zim FIRST! You can zap that spike-headed "thing" after that."  
  
"My apologize, my Tallest." Rogue said. She let go of the Dib. The blow of her bodyblow attack then caused the boy to pass out, right in front of the door.  
  
Turning back to Zim, who was trying to get Gir up and working again, the female Irkin approached him. Zim looked up towards her, stopping his work on Gir and stepping back as she got closer.  
  
"Rogue, listen to me!" Zim said, closely watching her face. "The TALLEST are CONTROLING you! Your NOT thier SLAVE!"  
  
Rogue deploted her metal legs and rosed high above Zim. She looked down at him like a spider spotting a fly. The way the lighten was at that moment made Rogue look like a giant black widow.  
  
"I have my orders." Rogue said in a emotionless tone. "And those are to slowly kill you for my Tallest's amusement."  
  
"Rogue, I...I don't want to hurt you! I don't NEED TO! Zim said. "And you don't have to fight!"  
  
"Who said anything about fight?" Rogue said, lifting a metal leg to step forward. "Unless you think you have a chance."  
  
"Highly doubt it!" Purple shouted from the screen in the background.  
  
Zim turned his head to give a death glare to the Tallest, but that was Rogue's cue. She began by firing a swam of laser beams towards him! In quick reflex though, Zim immediately shot out his spider legs and leaped up high to dodge them. No sooner he did so, Rogue was already in front of his person with gems burning red! In a last second, sort of desperate move, Zim grabbed her arms away from the gems and yanked them straight upwards. The beams fired to the ceiling, bringing a piece of it crashing down.  
  
The two landed on thier metal legs. Rogue pursue to Zim the moment she landed. He quickly dodged to the right, she followed his move swiftly and pulled another punch to his face. Before he could recover from that, Rogue closed both fist together and nailed him right in the side. Zim stumbled and fell to the floor, grabbing onto his two new injurys.  
  
"You don't even TRY to strike back." Rogue hovered over him with her shadow. "What a weakling you are."  
  
"Yeah! You hear that, Zim?!" Purple shouted. "Your WEAK!! WEEEEAK!!"  
  
"Shut up, will you!" Red said.  
  
Ignoing thier sideline remarks, Zim got himself up again, not sure if he could stand on his own two feet. His metal legs trembled slightly as he lifted back up. Sure enough, Rogue was ready to go for another bout.  
  
"Weak." She repeated. "To me, your just a sick dying beast waiting to be put out of it's misery. I will bring my Tallest great gratitude and joy by disposing you!"  
  
"But Rogue,..." Zim cluched to his side as it surged with pain. "What about how they used you before? They lied to you countless times! Don't you remember that?"  
  
The look on the cybrog's face suddenly drew slightly confused. "What ARE you talking about, you fool? Sounds to me like YOUR the lier."  
  
'What?...Did they erase her mind too?' Zim thought. '...No, NO! Sh-she's not the Rogue I knew anymore! Curse you, Tallest....!' Suddenly, in a brust of tears, without thinking he shouted out, "CURSE YOOOOU!!!"  
  
"DIE, ZIM!"  
  
Swiftly and in a blur, Rogue ran forwards towards Zim, her metal legs stunk straight out like pairs of knives. She ran right into with Zim.  
  
..............  
  
Zim was now on his back, his extra legs sprawled out under him. Rogue stood over him, her legs still holding her up.  
  
Zim's whole body was feeling numb. His eyes were shut tight, not even sure if the numbness meant-  
  
A sharp, overwelming pain suddenly over took his right shoulder. The Irkin immediately tightened his muscles and held back a cry of pain. Slowly, he slightly turned his head to his right and opened a eye.  
  
Of all four of Rogue's spider legs, one was stabbed into Zim's shoulder. His eyes opened fully in horror, seeing his darkish green blood beginning to raise from the wound.  
  
Zim shut his eyes again, thinking that for sure, Rogue was about to use her other metal legs in a similar manner. But nothing else was happening. Rogue wasn't moving or saying anything. Zim released his eyelids once more to see why.  
  
Strangely, the female Irkin's face was showing the upmost of confusion. She suddenly withdrawled away from Zim and recalled back her extra legs, still looking puzzled. Zim slowly lifted up, not without feeling a mess of pain from his stab to the shoulder. He just stayed quiet, not understanding why Rogue didn't....  
  
"What happened...?" Rogue suddenly asked outloud. "My aim...it was perfect! That attack was supposed to go straight to you chest! Wh-what interruped it!?"  
  
The moment after she said that, her face frozened into a blank state. Her eyes just stared off into space.  
  
"Rogue..? Ugh!" Zim stood up holding his right shoulder.  
  
Rogue's eyes met Zim's. There was another short slience.  
  
"......Zim?" Rogue suddenly blured out. Her voice sounded normal.  
  
The male Irkin's eyes widened to this. But then...  
  
"ROGUE! IRK TO ROGUE!!" Red's voice boomed, causing Zim to jump abit. "You do what WE SAY! WE are your MASTERS! WE COMMAND YOU TO DESTROY ZIM NOW!!!"  
  
"YEAH, GET ON WITH IT!" Purple added loudly.  
  
"Rogue, wait! Don't listen to them!" Zim said. "Your still in there, are you? It's me, ZIM!"  
  
But it was already too late. The Tallest's words already had thier effects taken place on Rogue. Her attitude and look changed back to dark.  
  
"The Tallest's word is law. The death of Zim is NOW at hand!" Rogue said really creepy like. With saying that, she began to bring the wrists and palms of her cybrog hands together. (FOOTNOTE THINGY: If you all remember the flashback in Chapter 9, you'll KNOW what she's doing!)  
  
Injured and still bleeding, Zim hasn't seen whatever Rogue was doing before. But whatever it was, he got a really bad feeling from it already. He carefully watched to find out.  
  
Meanwhile, the Tallest started to whisper about something back and forth. Something to the effect of:  
  
PURPLE: "Uhh...hey, is it smart for her to go ahead with that?"  
  
RED: "Are you slipping? We lowered the power in her gems, remember? The damage won't be enough to destroy the ship, but that's less to say for Zim." (Grins)  
  
PURPLE: "Oh yeah...." (Grins too)  
  
RED: "There isn't going to be anything left of him in a few minutes!"  
  
Back to the true matter at hand, Zim watched in wonder as Rogue's hands and wrists slowly fused, the wires and circuits in them connecting to each other as one!  
  
"What IS this?!" Zim said with a forced stare.  
  
Rogue suddenly brusted into a creepy evil laugh, enjoying Zim's obliviousness to what she had in store. "You should see yourself right now!" She said. "You look even more helpless, more weak! It's PERFECT! Just the way you should look before you die!"  
  
The fusion of her hands was then completed, reveling to Zim for the first time Rogue's pulse cannon! The two gems from before have now fused into one huge gem, and the barrelhole of the cannon was the size of a softball! With a small smirk, she began to power up.  
  
"I wouldn't even try to run if I were you." Rogue said. "Besides, I doubt you'll get very far with that injury."  
  
Zim knew she was right, but he wasn't ready to give up. His mind raced like crazy as Rogue was nearing to fire.  
  
"Countdown to pulse cannon..." Rogue then announced. "Ten...nine..."  
  
Zim franticaly looked around, but there wasn't a thing to hide behind or block with or ANYTHING! 'LAST SECOND PLAN! LAST SECOND PLAN!!" That thought ran over and over in his head.  
  
"...two...ONE...SAY GOODBYE!!!"  
  
The pulse cannon hummed loudly, and fired a beam that caused the whole area to tremble like a earthquake! The beam's light lit the room up like day! Zim could only see this HUGE light coming right for him!  
  
The power of the blast blew a hole the size of large doorway right through the wall and into space.  
  
"YES! YES! DID YOU SEE THAT!? WHOOO, BULL'S EYE!!" Red cheered out.  
  
"THAT WAS THE BEST DEATH IV'E EVER SEEN!!" Purple shouted out.  
  
Rogue lowered her pulse cannon and grined widenly. The cannon then slowly unfused itself back to normal. With a turn to the view screen, she set her sights on the Tallest.  
  
"Are you pleased, my Tallest?" She asked.  
  
"Oh YEAH!!" Purple said with a huge smile. "THAT was GREAT!"  
  
"We are VERY pleased, Rogue." Red said, feeling great. "You've done your job well!"  
  
"No more ZIM! YEEES!" Purple continued.  
  
The tall ones went on with thier cheering, not watching something that was peering out of a small hole in front of the blasted out hole. Zim was still shaking abit from such a close call. Within the mere moments before the bright beam was to destroy him, he formed his laser from his metal legs and blasted a escape hole in the floor beneath himself and fell in! He took this hiding time to good use. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a small box, looking alot like a first aid kit, to treat his wound. He cleaned it, pull some kind of cold gel on it, which stun, and then wrapped it.  
  
He then put the kit away and paused a moment to think something over. 'Her face...and her eyes...that one point, she was back to normal! But the Tallest...the TALLEST! The sound of thier voice alone got her under thier control again. She's trapped in her own mind!' Paused again. '...If I could just get her away from them. I could snap her out of thier acursed mind trick! But how?'  
  
Zim peered back out of the hole and saw the Tallest still looking happy, thinking he was dead. He then looked over and saw Rogue walking towards the Dib monkey, who was still out cold.  
  
'I have to get her out and away from this room!' Zim thought.  
  
But then, almost on cue, the atmosphere in the huge room was starting to feel ABIT windy. The hole in the wall exposing the outside of space had finally started to have a effect. Like a big vacuum, the hole made the area loose all it's pressure and began to suck anything out!  
  
Zim immediately grabbed to the edge of his hiding hole as pieces of loose wall and other stuff flew by him, almost smaking him in the head.  
  
"Uh?? What the- ZIM!?" Purple said, spotted the Irkin hanging on for his life.  
  
"ROGUE! ZIM'S STILL ALIVE!!" Red called out to the cybrog.  
  
The suction caused Rogue to grab onto something as well. Hearing Red, she also saw Zim, and grew angry.  
  
Zim's SIR, Gir, was still out as his metal body started to drag going towards the hole. But a flying piece of scrap metal suddenly beaned the little robot in the head, rebooting him back on. Still dragging along the floor, he just looked around blissfully.  
  
"GOOD MORN'IN!!!" He squeeled.  
  
"Gir! Hang on to something!" Zim called out.  
  
The robot then realized the suction, and clamped into the wall with one of his hands like a claw. He waved in the air like a little metal flag.  
  
Just then, something caught the blue eyes of the SIR zooming by him, getting sucked up. It was a still fanted Dib.  
  
"FLYING DIB!!" Gir cried out. He then, being the sweet little robot that he is, stretched out his free hand and grabbed the Earthling's back of his trench coat before he got out in space.  
  
Right then and there, Dib FINALLY woke up. He thought he was dreaming at first, till a piece of junk whacked him in the head.  
  
"OW! Jezz, that-, hey, wait a minute..WHAT THE-!?!! He clinged himself to Gir's stretched arm. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" He looked around and saw Zim still hanging on, and Rogue using her claw-like robot fingers to dig into the floor in order to get closer to Zim. "He's been FIGHTING her?" Dib said to himself.  
  
Rogue grew closer to the other Irkin, wanting to make SURE that this time, he'll STAY DEAD. Zim saw her coming, but was too busy trying to save himself. He was the closest to the hole, making it nearly impossible to pull himself in!  
  
"KILL HIM ALREADY!!!" Both Red and Purple shouted out.  
  
Rogue lifted a glowing laser gem, aiming towards Zim. It hummed loudly. But before the blast could take place, behind her a loose peice of wall suddenly gave way, the suction making it airborne, it came up and hit Rogue in the back of the head. The speed of the impack knocked her out cold. Her grip loosened and she began to head out for space!  
  
"NO!" Zim quickly freed his left hand and grabbed Rogue's hand, saving her. But his remaining arm suddenly started loosing it's grip. His shoulder was still giving him alot of pain.  
  
"Can't...hold..-"  
  
Zim's hand then slipped away, and both Irkin's went flying out in space! Zim immediately activated his air bubble and quickly did the same for Rogue. They continued to float farther from the Massive, the whole time, Zim gripped tighter to Rogue's hand.  
  
~"HEY! That ain't fair!" Purple shouted out. "We can't see her rip him apart now!"  
  
"Calm down, we can still see them." Red said, abit ticked himself for that matter. He glanced down and brought up another one of those floor control panals. (Geez, their EVERYWHERE, huh? ^-^) Pressing one button, he activated a steel door that lowered from the ceiling and blocked off the hole, finally stopping the vacuum. And with another button, a hologram screen flashed up with a pictures of several little pod looking things, numbered 1 through 10. Picking up a mic on the panal, Red spoke into it saying, "All viewing pods spread out and search around the Massive." The screen bleeped a few times, and then spilt into ten smaller screens, each one showing where the pods were outside the ship.  
  
"Those things better find them quick, or we'll miss the good part!" Purple grumbled.  
  
Meanwhile, the Tallest didn't noticed two things missing from the whole situation. After the hole was sealed, Dib was able to sneak out of the room, with Gir following like a lost puppy. They were now in the hallways again, luckly with no soldiers in sight this time. The boy carefully walked and turned the corners, but Gir just clanked his little legs while he walked.  
  
"Will you cut that out!" Dib whispered at the SIR. Gir just cocked his head to one side at him. "WHY are you following me?!"  
  
Gir gave it a short thought. "...What??"  
  
"Get AWAY FROM ME!" Dib snapped.  
  
Gir frowned a little. "Why?"  
  
"Because....! You...I..JUST GO AWAY!"  
  
"But..." The robot gave his most sad look to him. "Master is out in space with Rogue, and I feel all bad about it."  
  
"I could care less!" Dib said. "Don't you get it? Your "Master" and me are enemys! So YOU shouldn't be following me."  
  
"Where are YOU going?" Gir asked, still not moving.  
  
Dib lowered his big eyes. "I'm "going" to find a way OUT of here."  
  
"How?" Gir asked again, this time smiling.  
  
"There has to be some escaping pods or something on this place, right?" Dib said. He turned to walk away from Gir, but was stopped again with another question.  
  
"CAN you FIND them??" The SIR smiled even more, like it was all a game.  
  
"HOW hard can it be?!" Dib asked.  
  
"This is the MAAAASSIVE!" Gir cooded loudly. "It would take you FOREEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEER."  
  
The Earth boy's face changed with that now in mind. He saw JUST how big the Massive was on the outside. Plus, by the time Rogue was done with Zim, the whole crew of the ship could go after him like before, with no Zim or Rogue to save him for a sick, twisted reason. He turned to the nearest wall next to him, stared at it for about a good two, three minutes, and began to slam his head againest it continuously.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!" Gir shouted, and joined right in, hitting his head harder then Dib. But then, the boy stopped with a new thought.  
  
"Hey wait! Zim and Rogue have that ship! But, it's back on thier planet!" He tried his best not to freak just yet. "But...if Zim wins to Rogue....Rogue is too strong! She could of already killed him. But if he's still alive, if he beats her, then....." He suddenly stopped his outloud thinking in realizing something that kind of made him feel sick. ".....I HOPING ZIM DOESN'T GET KILLED!!" This lead to a few more head slammings. (^0^)  
  
~In space...~  
  
Zim finally was able to position himself, and with that, he let out his jetpack to maintain control. Rogue was still unconscious, but breathing thanks to Zim's quick thinking. They were now pretty far from the Massive, far enough for the viewing pods to not see them at lease. But the male Irkin's main concern right now was the one he was still gripping his hand to. He pulled Rogue in closer to himself. Just as he did that, the feeling Gir explained earlier started to take surface again. Zim sort of jump to it this time. All he did was bring her closer, to see if she was going to be okay. That too was making him more red.  
  
He suddenly shook his head, and went to see if Rogue was fine. The back of his head now had a huge bruise, but her breathing was good. He then took a look at her face. He didn't noticed till now that there were some cuts. Must of got them when she was fighting off getting sucked out.  
  
"Rogue? Can you hear me?" Zim said. She didn't respond. 'What if..what if when she wakes up, she...' Zim thought about the possibility that the Tallest could still have a hold on her. But they were far from them now. Hopefuly, that was all it would take to bring her back. Betting on that, he tried again.  
  
"Wake up, please." Still no respond. A painful feeling suddenly hit Zim's chest. A sad feeling, that what if...  
  
"PLEASE...wake up..." The feeling taking over, he took his free hand and brought it up to her face. The air bubble blocked it only by a centimeter, but it felt like a mile to Zim. He wanted to touch her face, hoping that would open her eyes. He removed his hand, and grasp to Rogue's other hand, and held it as tight as the other.  
  
"Open your eyes.."  
  
Tears began to form in his eyes. He blinked them away, but they just came right back. All he wanted was to see Rogue looking back at him. At that moment, he didn't care about anything else but that. It hurt.  
  
The next few minutes tricked by like hours. But then, Zim saw a sign of movement on Rogue's face. His face light up, his tears dried up. She was coming to! He let go of her hands, and she automatically let out her jetpack. She hovered in front of him, but her head remained looking downwards. Zim thought maybe she was just regaining her thoughts.  
  
"Rogue! It's me! We're outside the Massive, and the Tallest are looking for both of us! We have to think of something!" Zim said. But Rogue didn't make a sound. "Are you...do you remember anything?" He asked.  
  
She finally rosed her head. Her face...it wasn't right.  
  
"..Tall...est...my...Tall-...Zim..get...Zim...the Mighty...Tall..." Her words were shaky and quick. And her eyes were dim and shaded.  
  
"Rogue??" Zim was uneasy to see her like this. Something wasn't right with her at all! "That blow to the head..." He remembered what the Tallest said eariler about her brain being mostly made of cybrog and robotic parts. It scrambled her abit!  
  
"Kill....the...obey...Zim..is....must..." She continued to talk in that manner. It was unbearable for Zim.  
  
"Rogue! Snap out of it!" Zim reached out and shook Rogue hard. He stopped and looked into her eyes. She looked back at him, in a emotionless slience. But then they widened abit.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Zim asked, not leaving her sight. She stared back at him, not saying anything at first.  
  
"Your..Zim.." She said in a normal tone of voice. But as soon as she worded that out, her face changed. Her eyes narrowed more, they grew dark, and she was looking too much like before. Zim wasn't ready as she then lunged at him, and wrapped her hands around his neck. She began to squeeze, slowly but tightly. Zim grabbed onto her wrists, trying to break free. He gasped and turned red in the face as he started to loose all his air.  
  
"The Tallest! I MUST do as they say!!" Rogue shouted out, in a piercing, screeching tone.  
  
Zim struggled, but the more he did, the more she squeezed. He just looked at her, and thought, 'They really do have you now, don't they? You can't help it. You don't even know "me" anymore. But...' He opened his mouth to speak. "...I...don't..hate you....for what your...going to do, Rogue..."  
  
Just then, when he looked at her eyes, to his surprise, tear began to flow from them! But Rogue wasn't showing any sign for crying. They rolled down her cheeks like little rivers. Zim stared at her face, and then, she spoke again...  
  
"Z-Zim! Help...me! Pl-please!"  
  
The voice was her's, it was the true Rogue, the Rogue Zim knew.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...........  
  
*RogueStar*: This chapter was one that I had thought up before I even started this fic! What do you all think? The next chapter, if I'm right, is gonna be the LAST chapter!! NO, REALLY! But there's NO WAY I'M GONNA TELL YA WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!!! HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! You all are just going to have to WAIT!! But really, what did you all think of this chapter? I had the way Rogue acted, the way Zim acted, all thought out WAY before! And to pV: You've been the best reader for this fic, girl! I bow to you and your fic, which I'm hoping to see more soon! I hope you liked this, and the last chapter that will be writed and posted as soon as I get more work done on Final Fantasy Eds. I'm surprised the readers of that one haven't been sending me hate mail telling me to get more done on it! (*LAUGH*) So anyway, I'll see you all in the next, and LAST chapter of Project Rogue some time in the future! LATER! ^-~ 


	20. The Great Escape

Chapter 20 The Great Escape  
  
"Stop...me...Zim. Please...!"  
  
Zim thought his hearing was deceiving him. He could hear the voice of the real Rogue coming from the very one trying to suffocate him! And at the same time, tears brusted from the female Irkin's eyes. Her face was not the same as her feelings. She continued to cry out to him, a pleading, truthful cry for help.  
  
"Rogue!...It IS you!" Zim struggled out those words. The cold, metal hands continued to grip tighter around his neck. He fought so not to lose conscious. He focsed on Rogue's face, but mostly on her tearful eyes.  
  
Rogue's eyes blinked away drop after drop, but they kept on coming.  
  
"My body is...still under the Tallest's...contr-trol..." It sounded as if it was getting harder for her to speak, as she was fighting for control of her own mind and thoughts. "I tried...I tried..."  
  
"W-What?" Zim gasped out.  
  
She stopped for a moment, fighting off the other voice from coming out. "...I TRIED...to resist the reprograming...but it was too...strong...that's when I...found out...that..."  
  
"Your mind, it's cybrog too." Zim said, still gasping.  
  
"...She's...coming...back...!" Rogue worded out. Just then, the tears dried up and she turned back to the more darker self. She looked back at Zim, and shot a cruel grin.  
  
"What a pest that other one is." She said coldly. "Now, where were we?" Her sqeeze tightened.  
  
Zim began to kick in the air, his face turning purple. "Rogue...don't..." His vision began to blur.  
  
~Meanwhile...~  
  
Dib and Gir have been wandering around the many halls and ways of the Massive, still no sight of a way for escape has Dib was hoping. One plus though was the unusual lack of guards and/or soldiers around. But the Earth boy wasn't going to let his guard down yet.  
  
The two carefully turned a new corner, with no one behind it.  
  
"Werid...where did all the guards go?" Dib asked himself. Gir hasn't been any help so far, After the head slamming thing, the SIR's just been following Dib, humming and what not. The boy turned to face the robot.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have some kind of tracker or navigator programed in you?" Dib asked, not really expecting a good answer.  
  
"Let's see..." Gir opened his top and started feeling around inside. He pulled out all kinds of junk: A fried chicken leg, a few sqeeze toys, SOMETHING he found on the side of the road one day (I'll let you readers's imagination go with that one ^-^), a tiny figure shaped like Filler Bunny, MORE squeeze toys, and the list goes on!  
  
"Forget it." Dib then said, and began to walk away.  
  
"OooOooooo! I forget I had this!" Gir said, but Dib wasn't interested. That is till he felt a beam of heat fly right by him, JUST missing his head bearly! He spun around to see a arsenal of mini missiles and lasers sticking out of the SIR's head. (See: Bloaty's Pizza Hog")  
  
"Opps...SORRY!" Gir said. He lowered the mass of weapons back into his head.  
  
"JEZZ! You could of killed me!" Dib snapped.  
  
Gir started to pout, but then his round eyes perked up to something. "What's that??" He pointed behind Dib where the little laser hit, leaving a burn mark on the wall.  
  
""THAT" almost burned a hole in my head!" Dib said still mad.  
  
"Not "THAT"...listen." Gil placed his hand to where he would have a ear. Now getting the idea, Dib placed his ear to the wall. He could hear two different voices, talking about Zim.  
  
"Hey, it's those "Tallest"." Dib said surprised. Just then, he noticed that the burn mark was abit crumbled. The Earthling quietly and carefully picked away at it, causing the mark to break through, making a spy hole. He looked through it, and sure enough, there was Red and Purple, still viewing the ten screens, looking for Zim and Rogue.  
  
"Where'd those two go?!" Red shouted.  
  
"Zim's sure to be dead by now." Purple said. "And I REALLY wanted to SEE THAT!"  
  
"But then Rogue should of come back already." Red pointed out.  
  
Dib could hear everything the two were saying. If Zim really was gone for good, then Rogue wasn't too far behind. He had to admit now, that female alien was WAY more deadly the his rival! He wouldn't have a ghost of a chance. 'I've GOT to find a way off this thing!' He thought almost in a panic.  
  
"WHAT YOU SEE??" Gir suddenly screamed right in Dib's ear. He jumped and slapped his hand over the robot's mouth.  
  
But the Tallest already heard it from the other side.  
  
"What was that?" Purple asked scanning the room. His eyes fell on the spy hole. "Hey! Somebody's watching us!"  
  
Dib immediately turned and ran in the other direction with Gir holding onto the back of his head. But the very first corner the boy turned, there was Red and Purple glaring back at him. The room's door was right near where they were.  
  
"We forgot about you." Red said with a look.  
  
Gir popped up from behind Dib's head and just grined. "HIII!"  
  
"Your both coming with us!" Purple said. He went to grab Dib, but he turned quickly and ran.  
  
"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" The Tallest went after them.  
  
~Back in space...~  
  
'Getting harder to see...' Zim thought. He could no longer udder words. He continued to look at Rogue, her image becoming dimmer to him by the minute.  
  
"That's it..." She hissed. "It's easier to just give up, isn't it?" She pulled Zim closer to herself, face to face. "I want a good look at your face before you die. I'll always remember it just the way it is."  
  
Zim thought this was it. But then, something hit him. With what strength was left in his body, he reared his legs back and nailed Rogue right in the gut. She immediately let him loose and grabed her lower self in pain. Zim backed away, gasping and coughing in very much needed air from his air bubble.  
  
"...You.." Rogue shot a death glare of the best kinds. "For that...your death will be much more painful!"  
  
Zim's mind raced for a next move. He already felt bad for that last one, but he didn't have a chose. 'I don't...I can't hurt her again.' He thought. 'I cant bear it as it is. But...then HOW will I..."  
  
"HERE I COME!" Rogue shouted, jetting towards Zim. A close dodge was the male Irken's next move. The cybrog quickly turned around and fired a twin laser. Zim positioned his jetpack and jetted away from them.  
  
'How can I get you back?' Zim thought dodging away. 'I have to REACH you somehow! You can't help yourself on your own, can you?'  
  
"You will DIE!!" Rogue screeched. She fired a huge stream of beams. Zim missed them, but a few skinned the side of his face. A small drop of blood dripped from his cheek.  
  
"Blast YOU!" Rogue shouted.  
  
"Rogue!...I KNOW your still in there!" Zim yelled out. "If you can hear me, tell me what to do! How can I help you?!"  
  
Just as Zim said that, Rogue began to tremble and act strange. She placed her hands on her head, like she was having a major headache or something.  
  
"......I...I'm scared..." It was Rogue's true voice again. "It's getting...harder to think....I'm so scared, Zim...! Help me...hold me...the other...is...winning!" She suddenly switched back once again.  
  
"AARRRAAHHHHH!!!" Rogue fired towards Zim again. The beams skinned his side this time, but not badly.  
  
'She's alone in her own mind...' Zim thought. 'How can I...wait!...Maybe if...' Zim viewed Rogue with a risky idea in mind. '...It has to work...'  
  
With that, Zim took in a deep breath, and jetted right for Rogue. The female Irkin felt he had something up his sleeve. She raised her gems, but before she could fire, to her surprise, Zim just wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rogue struggled and wiggled, but Zim just hugged on tighter. "YOU FOOL! YOU DIE NOW!!" She aimed both of her gems for his head!  
  
"ROGUE! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Zim called out. "FIGHT IT! I'M NOT LETTING GO!"  
  
Suddenly with those words, Rogue started to go onto another battle with her mind. There was both the evil voice and her own voice coming out of her mouth! Zim continued to hang onto her with all his might.  
  
"...LET GO OF ME!"  
  
"I'm..not going to..let you hurt him!"  
  
"GO AWAY!....HE MUST DIE! DIE!!"  
  
"NO! I want you out of here now!"  
  
"Your DOING it, Rogue!" Zim said. "Keep it up!"  
  
The mind battle continued on like a game of tug-of-war. The evil side began to weaking as Rogue herself was beginning to take control. The whole time, Zim refused to let go of her. The feeling of him being close to her was strengthening to Rogue!  
  
"I'm better then to let you take over me!" The good side shouted out. "Only I decide what I want and do! And what I want right now..is for YOU TO GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"  
  
Suddenly her body began to jerk rather violently. Within her part-organic, part-cybrog brain, the dark "reprogramed" side was, how you would say, being deleted! The jerking then came to a sudden stop, and Rogue fell limb, her head against Zim's shoulder.  
  
"Rogue...?" Zim quietly whispered to her.  
  
"...uummmmm..." The female Irkin lifted her arms up, and placed them around Zim. Both held each other tightly. It was then for the first time, they were fully understanding such a strange yet good emotion. What other races call "affection" or "love", it felt so new yet so right.  
  
They held one another for what seemed like forever. And then, Rogue muddred something to Zim.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what?" He asked.  
  
"I injured you." She said. "You couldn't hear it, but I was screaming your name from inside my own head. I could only watch, and cry. It was a nightmare." She began to cry again. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Zim looked down at her. "Don't be...it wasn't any of your fault."  
  
Rogue looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Both pairs of eyes locked on to each other.  
  
"I...love you, Zim." Rogue said meekly, like a shy child.  
  
"...I...I...love you too, Rogue..." Zim worded out.  
  
Both Irkins never thought they would say those words, and know what they really meant.  
  
~ "COME ON! STOP ALREADY!" Purple shouted. The two tall ones were still after the Dib monkey and broken SIR, chasing them nearly all over the ship. Hovering the whole time, Red and Purple weren't the least bit tired. But Dib was doing pretty good as well.  
  
The chase went through door after door, floor after floor, till finally it went through a door to a place that looked too familier. Big room with tall ceiling.  
  
"WE'RE BACK WHERE WE STARTED!?" Dib said. He immediately turned to head out, but the door suddenly closed on it's own in his face. The other door at the far end suddenly made a locking sound, and then the first door did the same.  
  
"Got cha!" Red's voice echoed in the room. The screen from before had thier mugs on it once more.  
  
"When you took that last left, we figured you would end up in there!" Red said. "And your going to STAY there till we think of a way to kill you, ALRIGHT!?"  
  
"Oh! I know!" Purple said. "Let's throw them into a star!"  
  
"We did that with the last three!" Red shouted.  
  
Dib's skin began to crawl at the thought of what they will do to him. Gir hopped off his head, hitting the floor face first.  
  
"But you said throwing people in stars was fine with you!" Purple said to Red.  
  
"It got old after the first three times!" Red said. "Your STAR can wait for once!"  
  
"One more time, with the SIR?" Purple begged.  
  
Just then, the Tallest finally got a reading from the viewing pods outside. The middle screen brought up a image. It was far off, but something was flying towards the ship at a fast rate.  
  
"Finally! It took her long enough!" Red said.  
  
The image grew closer, and it didn't look like it was going to slow down.  
  
"Hey...wait...what's-" Purple squinted his eyes to see TWO figures coming. Suddenly the Tallest could see a small, redish glimmer coming from one of them.  
  
"What's she doing?" Purple said. The little glimmer suddenly fired a beam, blasting the side of the Massive.  
  
"She's lost it!" Purple shouted.  
  
"THAT'S ZIM RIGHT NEXT TO HER!!" Red shouted out. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?"  
  
"Is she trying to kill us?!" Purple freaked out. He suddenly noticed the view screen for the room where Dib and Gir were being held, and saw where Rogue's beam hit.  
  
There was once again a hole in the wall, but not as big as the last time. Zim and Rogue then came flying in. After landing, Rogue reached down and picked up a piece of metal from the earlier fight. Using heat from her gems, she welded the metal over the hole she made.  
  
"ROGUE!!!" Both Tallest yelled loudly. The cybrog, without saying a word, just turned to the screen and raised a humming gem to it.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?" Red shouted. "WE TOLD YOU TO-"  
  
"Shut up." She said, and blasted the viewing screen into pieces. The Tallest stood speechless for a moment.  
  
"...I don't know HOW Zim did it..." Red said clenching his fist. "...but THIS GAME IS GOING TO END HERE!!"  
  
"NOW what?" Purple asked, just as ticked off as Red was.  
  
Red didn't answer. He just went to the nearest control panal and started punching buttons. He had a werid look in his eye as he summoned up a few more panals and punched on those.  
  
"I should of done this from the start." He hissed. "In about five mintures, Zim will HAVE to surrender!"  
  
"What about Rogue?" Purple asked.  
  
"She's totaly USELESS now!" Red said. "I don't know why, but for some reason, she's NOT going to kill Zim. So in that case..." The red Tallest pushed the last set of buttons. "We'll make it so she CAN'T use her laser for anything."  
  
Meanwhile, Gir was reunited with his Master and Rogue. The little SIR first greeted Zim by dive bombing him to the floor and rubbing his metal face into his. Normaly, Zim would push him right off, but this time he really didn't seem to mind it. He didn't say anything, but he was glad to see Gir too.  
  
"Is your body broken, Master?" Gir asked after getting out of the Irkin's face.  
  
"No, I'm fine, Gir." Zim said. Gir looked him over quickly, and then faced Rogue.  
  
"ROGUE!!" Gir screeched happyly, running right into her. The SIR wrapped his little arms around her body and squeezed.  
  
"Great...to...see...you...too, Gir..." Rogue said with the oh so tightness of Gir. ^-^  
  
"I was SOOOOO worried-ed-ed!" Gir said.  
  
"How come your not dead!?" Dib suddenly asked, after he overcame a slight state of shock.  
  
"Look, there's no time for that right now, alright?" Zim said. "You should feel lucky though. Rogue WAS thinking of just blowing the whole Massive up."  
  
"But then we remembered Gir was still aboard." Rogue said. "If we work fast enough-"  
  
"No, REALLY! WHY didn't she kill you??" Dib asked again. "I thought for sure you were done for!"  
  
"TOO BAD!" Zim said. "You ask too many questions for your own good, you know that?"  
  
"If you REALLY want to know, DIB..." Rogue said with a look. "Zim saved me from destroying him."  
  
"Huh?" Dib didn't quite get it. "How?"  
  
"Shut up already!" Zim shouted. He then turned to Rogue. "Rogue, do you happen to know where the escape pods are on the ship?"  
  
"Yeah, thier two levels down to the right." She answered. Dib suddenly slapped his forehead, thinking that he KNEW he should of taken that last right earlier.  
  
"Let's hurry!" Zim said.  
  
"Wait a minute." Dib spoke up. "The Tallest locked both doors."  
  
"So?" Rogue said, walking up to one door, and blasting it away.  
  
"Oh...right." Dib said.  
  
"Come on!" Zim said, running out the room with Rogue and Gir following.  
  
"......HEY! Don't even think about leaving me on this ship when you blow it up!!" Dib shouted running out the door.  
  
"Shoot, he's smarter then I thought!" Rogue said under her breath with a finger snap.  
  
The Irkins, robot, and one human ran thier way down two levels of the Massive. Once again, nobody was guarding the halls.  
  
"Where is-" Zim started.  
  
"The guards? Yeah, I've noticed that too." Rogue said.  
  
They got to the entrance where the escape pods were held. Dib caught up to them, stopping to catch his breath.  
  
"Your (huff, huff) NOT leaving me (huff) here!" He said to Zim and Rogue's faces.  
  
"What a pain." Rogue said. She reached for the door and opened it. But they then ran into a new problem. The area was the pod room alright, but something was missing.  
  
"What?!" Zim walked in and looked around. "The PODS! THEIR GONE! ALL OF THEM!"  
  
Rogue pondered for a moment. "THIS is maybe why there isn't any guards on the ship! Maybe they were all ordered to leave the ship, using the pods."  
  
"So WE couldn't use them..." Zim made a fist and trembled with anger. "CURSE THEM!"  
  
"The Tallest?" Gir asked him.  
  
"YES!" Zim shouted.  
  
"Now what?" Dib said.  
  
"NOW would be a good time to give up..." The group swung around to see Purple and Red standing in the doorway. Red hovered forward to them. "You have no means to escape now, Zim"  
  
"Tallest..." Zim hissed through his teeth.  
  
"The fun's over, Zim." Purple said. "Your not going to get away from us this time."  
  
"Who said it was fun?" Zim said in a death glare. "I'll I know is that YOU two are not fit to be leaders."  
  
"Really? Funny, hearing that from a "little" nobody." Red said. "But seriously, it's over."  
  
The tall ones began to move choser to him, but Rogue suddenly jumped in thier path, arms stretched out wide. Both Red and Purple looked at her with a sinister gleam in thier eyes. But even that didn't make Rogue move.  
  
"If you want him..." Rogue said. "...you have to get through me first!"  
  
"You know, Rogue, we wouldn't mind to learn one thing..." Red said, not taking his eyes off her. "How did you break free from your reprograming?"  
  
"...Zim..." She answered. "...He helped me...he saved me, and I should of seened before that he's more then you two would ever think! I had a chose this time... and I choosed to fight with him, to GET you! And I..." She blushed. "...we have both experienced something new, something no Irkin has felt before."  
  
"And what's that?" Purple asked.  
  
"L-O-V-V-E!! HUGS AND KISSES!! SMOOCHEY SMOOCHEY!!" Gir suddenly brusted out in loud, embarrassing babble. Both Zim and Rogue turned beet, BEET red in the faces. The female Irkin continued to stand motionless with a frozen, blushing expression, wide eyed and a embarrassed smirk. Zim was like that as well. (Think of it like something you would see in a anime! ^-^)  
  
"GIR!!" Zim suddenly yelled, still RED.  
  
"AWWW, ya don't have to HIDE it!" The SIR cooded. He then walked over, grabed Rogue's hand and Zim's hand, and brought them together. "Iiiit's LUV!!...(*Insert cricket sounds here*)...IT'S ALL SO BEAUTIFUL!!" Gir started to tear up.  
  
".........*snicker* *snicker*, WHAA HAHAHA HAAAA!" The Tallest exploded in laughter.  
  
"THAT'S the STUIPDEST thing I've heard!" Purple said. "They "LUV" each other. HA HA HA!!"  
  
"That's...HA HA...THAT'S..*snicker* BWAA HA HA HAAA!" Red couldn't finish his sentence on that.  
  
Thier loud laughter finally quieted down when they both almost stopped breathing. Rogue and Zim were still flashing red, but were just as serious as before this little detour in the situation.  
  
"Alright already!" Zim said. "It's true! We have discovered this thing called...AFFECTION. AND I..." He was now "glowing" red, "...I LIKE it, OKAY!?"  
  
Rogue just couldn't help but smile just then to Zim's words.  
  
Red and Purple, completely recovered from laughing now, both put on thier strin looking faces again. Just then, Red looked up towards where the pods are lanched off. There was a large, round window right above it.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Zim..." He said. "...Could you just, turn around?" He had a evil little grin on his face.  
  
Zim scowled, but slowly began to turn. "If this is some kind of a siniter trick, I-SWEET JIGGLY CRUD!!!"  
  
Staring back at him through the window was a ENORMOUS MASS of Irkin ships, all armed with blasters guns and missiles. It looked like there were HUNDREDS of them! And in each one was a Irkin, posed and staring right back at Zim.  
  
Suddenly, one of the ships hovering in the front turned it's speakers on and up.  
  
"IRKIN ZIM! WE HAVE YOU COMPLETELY SURROUNDED! SURRENDER, OR WE WILL FIRE!"  
  
"What!? But then they would be firing at the Massive itself!" Dib spoke up.  
  
"Are you INSANE!?" Zim shouted at the Tallest.  
  
"No...of course not." Red said sarcasticly.  
  
Rogue began to power up her gems.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't do that..." Red said. Rogue stopped. "We ordered ALL of them out there to open fire if YOU try anything. And the first thing they'll hit will be Zim."  
  
"You sick..." Rogue growled.  
  
"And Rogue...we want you to come quietly as well." Purple said. "You've become just as useless as Zim here. Sooo...we won't be needing you anymore."  
  
"You want to kill me now, is that it?" Rogue asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"We know it's abit sudden..." Red said in a fake tone of voice. "But there's just nothing YOU can do about it."  
  
"Come with us quietly and we promise your deaths won't be because of the missiles and guns waiting outside." Purple said.  
  
All four just stood thier ground. Zim and Rogue kept looking back out the window. There was enough ships to call it a small army. The odds weren't looking too good. The Tallest began to hover closer. Everbody backed up, huddling into a group with Rogue and Zim side by side.  
  
"Any ideas?" Rogue whispered to Zim.  
  
"Not yet." He answered. "It can't end like this! If only we had our ship! But that's back on Irk!"  
  
'The cruiser?...THAT'S IT!' Rogue suddenly thought. Slowly to make sure to not look too suspicious, she brought her hands behind her back, and glided her metal fingers across her right hand. The gem began to lightly blink off and on. "I got it covered." She whispered to Zim. He gave her a little confused look.  
  
~At the same time back on Irk...~  
  
At the planet's parking area, inside the voot cruiser, a little light flashed on the control panal.  
  
"AUTO RECALL SYSTEM ACTAVATED." The ship's computer stated. The engines then fired up and the voot took right off into space.  
  
~Back in the Massive~  
  
"Hang on, you'll see." Rogue whispered back.  
  
Suddenly, moments later, there was the sound of lasers going off from outside. Dib immediately hit the floor thinking the forces outside were firing, but it turned out it wasn't them. Looking out the window, everybody, except Rogue, was surprised to see a large voot cruiser blasting away at the other ships! The Irkins running thier ships were freaked to see that nobody was flying in the uninvited craft! A battle of ships exploded with missiles flying and blasters blasting, making the Irkin forces too distracted to watch Zim and Rogue!  
  
"Where'd that ship come from?!" Dib said. Zim moved his eyes over to Rogue to see that she still had her hands behind her back, and a little grin in her face.  
  
'She's controling it!' Zim thought. I then hit him. Back when him and Rogue were beefing up the voot, one of the parts that they used that survived her crash was a recall device that's driectly linked to Rogue's cyborg arms. And in addition to that, she can take control from outside the ship.  
  
"Who's flying that!?!" Red shouted. He looked at Rogue who was facing her back to him. That's when he noticed the little movement actions she was performing over her gems. Not saying anything, Red slowly hovered up behind her.  
  
But the female Irkin's long antennas shot up in hearing something coming up behind. She stopped what she was doing, and without turning around, grabed Red's arms and THREW the tall one across the room! But with the interuption, the voot suddenly halted to a stop. The other ships turned thier attention back at the Massive.  
  
Red got off the floor and shot a look to Rogue. He then looked out the window to the ships and pointed at the cyborg, telling them she's behind the "ghost" voot.  
  
The head ship began to power it's blaster.  
  
"Rogue, watch out!" Zim shouted. He ran up and dove, knocking her down as the blaster fired. It went right through the window and JUST missed both Irkins by inches.  
  
"...Thanks." Rogue said getting up unharmed.  
  
"IDIOTS! START FIRING!" Red suddenly shouted.  
  
But before the ships were going to do so, Rogue took control of the voot again. She made it run right into the ships causing thier aim to swary and hit some of the other ships! At that time, a few got chicken and flew away.  
  
"Bye-bye!" Gir called out to them, waving.  
  
Just then, one of the ship's missiles suddenly went off, heading for the Massive. A driect hit as the huge ship jerked violently. Everybody fell to the floor.  
  
"This is getting SERIOUS!" Zim pointed out.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Red suddenly shouted and lunged at the male Irkin. Zim jumped out of the way, but then Purple went to grab him, getting hold of the back of his uniform. Zim immediately shot out his metal legs, which smaked Purple in the face, causing him to let go. The other Tallest made a dive at the Irkin, but Zim leaped in the air and grasped onto the ceiling with his legs.  
  
"Missed me!" Zim shouted at the Tallest with a sarcastic grin painted on his face. But he forget one little thing.  
  
The tall ones hovered right up towards him. But suddenly, another hit shook the Massive, making Zim fall to the ground.  
  
"I think that hit was on perpose!" Rogue said, still controling the voot. There wasn't alot of ships left outside. They've either got shot down or ran off scare.  
  
"We're getting out of here!" She said. With some rapid finger movement over the gems, the voot suddenly came flying towards them. It crashed right through where the window was, the cockpit sticking out of the wall.  
  
"Zim!" Rogue called out. He was busy trying to get the Tallest off his back. In the meantime, Dib took the chance and got right in the ship. He looked back at Zim and Rogue, actually hoping they can get in there and away from this before...  
  
The cyborg Irkin jumped in to help Zim by firing her laser, skinning the side of Purple's face. He backed off, and so did Red.  
  
"Zim, get in, quick!" Rogue pointed to the voot.  
  
Zim quickly ran towards the ship, grabing Gir by his one antenna on the way. He then chucked the SIR inside, which nailed Dib in the head when doing so, and then he got in himself.  
  
"Come on, Rogue!" Zim said.  
  
Rogue began to run for the ship and Zim. But she was suddenly cut short as Red and Purple blocked her way. She charged her gems up and aimed them at them. But before she could fire, the Massive started to suddenly show signs of malfunction. Another sudden blast from outside caused the ceiling to crack and a mix of live wires and metal came crashing down around Rogue. A lone, sparking wire made contact with one of her gems, the same one she was using to control the voot. It flashed and sparked with blinding light and suddenly malfunctioned. The recall program in the voot mistakely went into auto pilot mode. It automacticly lifted out from the wall, and started to fly away from the Massive, leaving Rogue behind!  
  
"NO!" Zim shouted. He looked down at the control panal. "Computer! Turn around immediately!"  
  
But the ship's computer only responded saying, "COMMAND REJECTED... COMMAND REJECTED..."  
  
"DO IT!" Zim shouted back. But the computer just kept on repeating itself. That's when Zim had a sick realization.  
  
"The voot is still under Rogue's control!" He said. "But her arm is too damaged to control it now!" All Zim could do was watch the Massive get smaller and smaller as the voot flew farther away.  
  
Back inside the huge ship, Rogue was just realizing what happened. She looked at her right arm. It was now completely fried, sparks flying out and even the gem was cracked.  
  
"Zim! Can you hear me?!" She said, trying to contact him, but the voot wasn't even responding.  
  
"Well, well...looks likes you just missed your ticket off here." Purple said. Rogue looked up at the Tallest's faces.  
  
"Your crazy to think that you can escape now, Rogue." Red said. He and Purple started to back the cyborg Irkin into a corner. And at the same time, the reminder of the ships were all eyeballing her now, waiting for some kind of signal no doubt. Her back hit the wall. She felt around it in a nervous sence. Her right arm twiched abit. The only function it was able to do now was move.  
  
As Rogue stood there, looking back at her former "Masters", she did her best to think of a way out of this. But at the same time, she had Zim on her mind. She wondered what he was thinking right now. Is he trying everything in his power to get back to her, even though the ship wasn't going to listen to him? Is he worried about her? Maybe even crying? She closed her eyes and tried to invision his face in her mind. Just seeing him, even in thought, made her feel strong. He's become a new strength for her. And the more she thought about Zim, the more her nervousness and fear began to melt away, With eyes reopened, all of that was now gone.  
  
"Well, Rogue? Do you have anything to say before you come wiht us?" Red said, thinking for sure he and Purple was finally in control again.  
  
Rogue just stared at them at first. She formed her eyes into a more tilted state and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Yeah...I have something to say..."  
  
Slowly, and quivering abit, she lifted her damaged arm, looking like she was going to try and fire with it. The Tallest snickered, knowing she couldn't use it. But that wasn't the idea.  
  
With one swing, Rogue threw her fist into and through the wall behind her. The moment she did, the wall started to crack and spit out sparks like crazy. She nailed a main energy circuit to the ship! Even though it was beginning to give her pain, she continued to plow her arm deeper into the wall, damaging the circuit even more. And no sooner when she did, the whole ship itself began to fire sparks and totaly malfunction!  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Red shouted as the whole room they were in started to rattle and tremble around them. "If you keep this up-"  
  
"The Massive is going to blow, I know that." Rogue said in a emotionless tone. There was then the sound of something exploding somewhere on the ship, and the smell of fire entered the air. The whole time, Rogue didn't remove her arm for anything.  
  
"Your out of your mind!!" Purple shouted. "You have nowhere else to run and THIS is what you do?!"  
  
The female Irkin began to tremble in pain, and glared back at the Tallest.  
  
"Let me tell you something...you had me at your comannd in the beginning, and you had me brainwashed hoping I would be some feelingless "robot" just to do whatever your sick minds think up...but THAT'S all gone now..."  
  
The Massive was reaching critical .  
  
"You may have the whole Irkin race around your boney, little fingers, but do you ever fear that one, or TWO of them would raise up and show what your both really made of one day?...And if not, do you fear what your seeing before you right now?" Rogue shot a bone chilling grin that even made Red and Purple back away quivering.  
  
"Remember THIS, TALLEST!" Rogue shouted out as the energy from the wall to her arm was now effecting her whole body. "There will ALWAYS be someone out there more powerful, way better then you both know!"  
  
The explosions in and around the ship were now more louder and closer. Rogue grinned wider at the Tallest at it all like she was psycho or something.  
  
"And one last thing..." Rogue said as a fire began to ignite right in that room.  
  
"RUN FOR IT!" Red suddenly shouted heading for the other ships. Purple followed him as Rogue yelled out her "one last thing"...  
  
"I WILL NO LONGER BE A PUPPET TO YOU!!"  
  
At those words, the mighty Irkin ship suddenly was engulfed in light and exploded with a powerful force, the sound of the blast reached the ears of the three in the voot.  
  
"What the heck was that!?" Dib said.  
  
Zim looked out the glass in instant horror. There was nothing but floating pieces of burnt metal where the Massive was. The Irkin stood in dead slience, face frozened in a souless expression. Dib looked at him, raising a brow. Gir walked up and peeked out the glass as well. He blinked and then looked at his Master. A singal, shining tear began to roll down Zim's face. Gir somehow knew what happened. He quietly began to cry too. Suddenly, Zim fell to his knees and rested his hands on the panal, his head hanging downwards. The tears began to come more rapid, forming a little puddle on the voot's floor.  
  
Dib's eyes then widened. "...Did...Rogue...?"  
  
"NO! SHE CAN'T BE!! DON'T EVEN SAY IT, EARTH PIG!!!" Zim shouted, pounding his fists on the control panal. He kept pounding away, then slowed down to a pat. "...She...can't be..."  
  
Suddenly, a lit light on the panal went off, followed by, "AUTO PILOT OFF", which in turn was then followed by, "INCOMING VOICE TRANSMISSION"  
  
"What?" Zim's eyes and antennas perked up to the computer. The transmission was staticy at first, but a voice then emerged.  
  
"...Zim!..*crackle*..Can...*crackle*..hear me?"  
  
"ROGUE!" Zim jumped to his feet. "Where are you?!"  
  
"...Zim, *crackle*..catch me!"  
  
Immediately, Zim grabed the controls and swung the voot around. Seconds after he did, he saw Rogue flying right at them! He opened the glass bubble as she flew in, hitting and knocking Zim down with entering. She was covered in cuts, burns, and bruises, but was alive!  
  
Rogue looked up at Zim. "Hey..." She said with a weak smile.  
  
Zim was so shocked yet happy at the same time. He looked her over, suddenly noticing something.  
  
"Rogue...your...your arm.." He was speechless. Rogue's right cyborg arm was completely gone!  
  
"What happened?" Dib asked, just noticing this as well.  
  
Gir suddenly came running up and jumped on Rogue and Zim, hugging Rogue's head. "Me thoughts yous go explody!" He said. "Your SO ALIVE!!"  
  
"How did you survive, Rogue?" Zim asked.  
  
The female Irkin got off the floor and dusted off. "I thought I wasn't going to at first. I wasn't sure if my body was going to be able to take the blast. My arm was blown clean off during it, but as a result of that, I was blowned right out of the ship just before the final explosion!"  
  
"What about the Tallest?" Zim asked.  
  
"I blacked out for a few seconds just before the last blast, but the last thing I saw was them heading for one of the other ships, so I don't know." She rubbed on her shoulder were her arm was. "They could still be alive..."  
  
Zim could see she had a look of defeat on her face. He got to thinking. "...Rogue...You know...right now, I'm just...glad to see you safe."  
  
Rogue looked at Zim abit surprised, then blushed.  
  
"Maybe...we did all we could for now, "Zim said. "I have a feeling, even if the Tallest are still alive, we won't be seeing them for a while, with thier Massive gone."  
  
"...I guess your right." Rogue said. She suddenly quivered alittle in pain, rubbing her shoulder more.  
  
"Can that be repaired?" Zim asked in concrened.  
  
"...Yeah, but I would need your lab...and your help..." Rogue said with a smile.  
  
".....Then we'll set a course back to Earth." Zim said. He walked to the controls and programmed the route.  
  
Rogue looked over at Dib who was standing next to her. She stared at the Earthling for a few seconds. "...Why didn't you just stay on the Massive?"  
  
Dib glared back at her and crossed his arms. "You can't get rid of me that easily."  
  
"Noooo, your right..." Rogue said in a thinking state. She looked at Gir and grined. "Keep an eye on him."  
  
"WHEEEEEE!! PLAYTIME!!" The SIR screeched.  
  
"Wha?..NO! WAIT!" Dib said just before Gir dove on top of him and wrapped his arms around his head, and SQUEEZED!  
  
"GET HIM OFF!!" Dib shouted running in a circle. Rogue laughed to this and headed to sit next to Zim in the cockpit.  
  
As she sat down, she looked right at Zim, and he looked back at her. They both exchanged smiles. The background noise being Dib's cry for help to get away from Gir was just so sweet to thier unseen ears. They both felt so happy for some reason. A pleasant mood in the air perhaps. It just felt so perfect to them as they headed back to Earth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
*RogueStar*: HOLD ON PEOPLE! THERE'S A EPILOGUE!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! CLICK TO IT! ^0^ 


	21. EPILOGUE

~EPILOGUE~  
  
".........Earth log, entry 00.01...I'm starting a new log because, well, I'm no longer under the shadow of the Tallest....Aot as happened...I'm not quite sure how to start...I guess what Zim and I first did when we got back to Earth is a good start...*snicker*..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"LET GO OF ME! HEY!" The Dib monkey struggled but the lone grib to his black hair was too great. Rogue dragged the boy to Zim, who waited next to the catapult, the same one he used to catapult those human baby looking aliens out of his base that one time. ^-^  
  
Rogue slamed the Dib on the device and did a thumbs up to Zim.  
  
"What's the big idea?!" Dib shouted at the two.  
  
"Hey Dib!" Rogue said. "What do you think of FLYING?"  
  
"What do you-" Before the boy could finish, Zim catapulted him right out of the top window of his house/base.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..Hahaha...Me and Zim must of laughed for a good ten minutes after that. I mean, we could hear that big headed freak sceaming all the way to when he slamed on top of the roof of his house, and then fell through! *snicker snicker*...uh, *ahem*, anyway, after that, Zim helped me make a new right arm for myself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And that wire goes right there...and connect that over here...and put that..."  
  
Rogue continued telling Zim which wires go where as he helped reconnect her new arm to her shoulder. It was just as good as her old one, and she happened to have a extra gem stored in her pack to replace the other one.  
  
"...Oookay, did I get it right?" Zim said. Rogue moved her new arm up and down, made a fist, and made the new gem glow.  
  
"...Hmmm...Do you have anything heavy?" She asked.  
  
Zim eyed the lab, and pointed to a huge steel box that would take a crane to move. Rogue walked over, looked it over, placed her right hand under it, and THREW the thing high in the air. Zim's eyes went as big as dinner plates. And as the box came down, Rogue caught it with her right hand like it was a feather.  
  
"It works!" She said with a smile. She then placed the box back down with a loud THUD!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heh, the look on Zim's face...all red...and big eyed...I could tell he was impressed. Once my arm was up and running again, I then suggused on checking up on something..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think I almost got it." Rogue said. Both of her cyborg arms were hooked up to Zim's computer as she tried to perform a hacking.  
  
"You think you can tap in like last time?" Zim asked.  
  
"Hold it..." Rogue said. The computer suddenly flashed on with Red and Purple in the background of the image. "BLAST IT! THIER ALIVE!" Rogue suddenly brusted out.  
  
"Shhh, listen." Zim said. The Tallest were talking about them.  
  
PURPLE: "But what did you think she meant by that?"  
  
RED: "Will you stop asking me that! We don't have to worry about her anymore anyway! There's no WAY she could have lived through that."  
  
"They think I'm dead!" Rogue said looking at Zim.  
  
PURPLE: "But how do we know she didn't have something PLANED for AFTER she died? She could do that, right?"  
  
RED: (Looks at him seriously) "...You mean with Zim?"  
  
PURPLE: "Who CARES about him now?!"  
  
RED: "......Yeah, your right. We might never even hear from him again if we're lucky......right?"  
  
(Both Tallest look at each other...)  
  
RED: "...We'll just not take his calls to us!"  
  
PURPLE: "Yeah, yeah...maybe if WE pretend this whole thing never happened, he'll do the same, right? RIGHT?"  
  
RED: "He's just a little nobody! That's right, no one dangerous!"  
  
Rogue began to laugh outloud. "I don't believe it! They sound SCARE of you now! That's great! Hahahahaha!"  
  
"That means...they won't be coming after me!" Zim realized. "PERFECT! I CAN CONTINUE TO TAKE OVER THIS DIRT PLANET IN PEACE!! THEY FEAR ME NOW!!! MEEE!!! MWAAHAHAHAAAAA!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He was so happy to find that out. I don't think I've seen him that happy before....Well, that's all for now. I have to ask Zim something...I hope he's okay with it...heh...end of entry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~The sun had begun to set on Zim's house. Inside, Rogue sat with her fellow Irkin, both of them exhasted from there mission, that had without a doubt, changed both of them.  
  
Repairs had to be done on the voot cruiser because of that last battle near the Massive, and Gir was happy to be back among his rubber piggy collection. Even Zim felt comfortable wearing his Earth disguise again, just in case, and Rogue was doing the same.  
  
Everything seemed to be back to normal, but somehow, something didn't set right with Zim. Rogue hadn't said anything in over a hour, and Zim didn't know what to say to her. They had been through alot, he thought that maybe she was just tired, and he expected her to just fall asleep on his shoulder, like she did out in space.  
  
"Rogue?" Zim finally asked after another moment of silence.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked not taking her eyes off the sun, which shined through the window.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" He asked, glacing up.  
  
Rogue shrugged and signed. "Well, I don't really know. I could never go back to Irk, the Tallest think I'm dead now, and I don't know enough about humans to go out on my own, so..." She looked up at him. "I was wondering...if maybe I could crash with you for a while?"  
  
Zim's nonexsistant eyebrow lifted in thought. "Well, I guess...if that's what you want, it's alright with me." Zim smiled, and so did Rogue.  
  
She held out her hand. "Then...we have a deal?" She asked giving him a innocent look.  
  
Zim looked at her outstretched hand and then looked up into her eyes. "Yeah, it's a deal." He nodded taking her hand and shaking it.  
  
They sat for a moment, hand in hand, looking at each other. Suddenly, a smirk brimbed across Rogue's face, and before Zim knew it, she yanked his arm so that he and she were face to face and there lips ment in a gentle first kiss. Zim's purple pupils went small and his eyes widened, not knowing what Rogue was doing! She leaned back slowly and bit her lip, smiling at Zim's reaction. He leaned back, his eyes still wide. His black wig then slowly slid off his head, exposing straight up antennas. At the moment they didn't say anything, but, soon, Zim's lips curled into a cocky smile as he laughed nervously.  
  
"Uh..." He tryed to speak but nothing came out, his green face only turned a crimson red as Rogue smiled at him, her eyes finally looked soft. Then...  
  
They heard a familler squeek of a rubber piggy come from the entrance of the kitchen. They looked over to see Gir, smiling ear to ear, his little metal face showing a little pink of embarrassment.  
  
"Awwww!" The little robot cooded. "Maybe I should leave you two alone!" ^-^  
  
THE END  
  
RogueStar: I CANT BELIEVE IT! I CANT BELIEVE IT! *Hops in her chair* I'M DONE, I'M DONE, I'M DONE-ACK! *Falls off her chair* ^-^;; heh heh! Jade?! Jade! Can you believe it! Its DONE!  
  
Aoi Jade: *runs around oblivious, asking all the readers if 'The Dog' sent them* O.o (See JtHM Volume 1 ^-^)  
  
RogueStar: -_-;;; Uhh.....Jaaaaade? Did you forget to take your medication..... or....something?  
  
Aoi Jade: *looks at RogueStar and suddenly jumps in her lap* I WANTS ME A BARREL OF FLOSS, AND TWO BALLS OF GLUUUUUE TO BE MY FRIENDS! AND I WANT TO GO DANCING NAKED!!!! *Starts to pull off her shirt*  
  
RogueStar: JADE!!!! *Yanks her shirt back down* Geez, woman! What's the matter with you?!  
  
Aoi Jade: Noooooooothiiiiiing.......ME JUST HAPPY! AOI JADE JADE WROTE LAST PART OF EPILOGUE AND ROGUE AND ZIMMY SMOOOOCHY!!!!  
  
RogueStar: Uhh.....yeeeaaah....*blushes* Anyway, please reveiw you guys! This took alot of work! And I LOVE the way it turned out! *winks*  
  
Aoi Jade: Ooo! Ooooo!!!!!! REVIEWS are good! Yeah! Yup! Pweeeeeeese!!! And....if you DONT review.........*area gets all dark and spookey* I'LL GET THE HAPPY NOODLE BOY TO COME AND CUSS AND SHOUT AT YOU! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
RogueStar: ............................MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Both continue laughing like maniacs.....*  
  
*~*~*~Fade to black~*~*~* 


End file.
